New Beginnings
by Gust-In-A-Flash
Summary: AU – Being new to town Caitlin never expected to met the most annoying person in Central City who just so happens to be her new bosses son, Barry Allen with his stupid nickname, his ability to get on her last nerve with his smart mouth and irritating habits.
1. Introduction

**Please read the end notes**

* * *

I'm late, for the first time in my life I'm late and it just so happens to be on the same day I'm due to start my new job, in a new town I know nothing about or anyone in it. I'm supposed to deliver a great standard of care to people I know nothing about. Walking into the Jitters, the coffee shop I saw on my way into town on my first day I joined the long line of people all wanting the same fix of caffeine as I do, which is only going to make me later then I already am but if I am to listen to people complain about aches and pains, look at dozens on rashes and whatever else the public want to throw at me today then I'm going to need my coffee.

Making a mental note to buy a new alarm clock as the one I have has decided it doesn't want to work in this town, I reach the front of the line I ordered a latte and a blueberry muffin due to the fact I had to skip breakfast and I wouldn't be able to last until lunch without having something to eat. Handing over the money I stand and wait for my order.

Finally receiving my order, I dig my keys out of my purse and head for the door only to collide with another body moving at a fast pace making me drop my coffee onto the floor. "Just brilliant" I mumble under my breath as I look down at my clothes making sure none of the coffee has spilt onto me because I do not have time to go home.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" a guy's voice made me look up as I came face to face with a guy just over six foot with dark brown hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen but that doesn't excuse the fact he's spilt my coffee and now I'll defiantly have to face patients without my morning coffee.

"Maybe you should look where you're going" I snapped back knowing my day is just going to go downhill from here, I should have known when my alarm clock didn't go off that today isn't going to be a good day.

"Let me get you another, hey Iris can I get another" he looked at me waiting for me to tell him what I had ordered.

"Latte" I spat, I know he's trying to make it up to me but I'm already running late and now I'm going to be later then I already was.

"Another Latte Iris and my usual" the Stanger shouted to the woman behind the counter.

"Not again Barry, should I just start you a tab?" she laughed before turning around to fix my order.

I looked at the guy who I now know is called Barry, I would think he was cute if it wasn't for the fact he's making me even later than I wanted to be and he spilt my coffee buying me another isn't going to make up time. "You really should look where you're going, that could have gone on me and burnt me" I told him the doctor side of me kicking in having seen what a simple coffee burn can do to a person's skin.

"I know but I'm in a hurry, I'm late for work" he explained as if that was my problem.

"You're not the only one, I'm supposed to start my new job in ten minutes and I was already running late this little incident doesn't help" I placed my hands onto my hip, my face showing him I'm anything but impressed with him.

"I'm Barry by the way" he held his hand out to me, a goofy smile on his face which made me want to slap him because it made him look cuter yet I wanted to hate him.

"I know" I told him my face unchanged hoping he gets the message that I'm anything but impressed by him.

"How do you know my name have we met before?" his hand going to the back of his neck as he began to scratch it, probably a nervous trick or something I told myself.

"No we haven't met, the woman behind the counter said not again Barry, so putting two and two together I'm guessing you're Barry and you make a habit out of spilling other people's coffee"

"Not always but I'm almost always late" he explained his hand continuing to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should get up earlier" I shot back sarcastically.

"Order up Barry" The woman behind the counter shouted.

My coffee attacker walked towards the counter, handing over the money and took our drink. "One latte" he handed it to me the goofy smile reappearing on his face.

"thank you but next time look where you're going" I took the coffee and headed towards the door knowing I'm going to have to break many speed limits to make it to work on time.

"Do I not get to know your name?" Barry follow behind me, take small sips of his hot coffee.

"No need, I don't think we'll be seeing each other again" I opened my car door with a quick glance at my watch knowing I have ten minutes to make it to work on time.

"I'll just have to call you latte then" he winked

Narrowing my eyes I at I climbed into my car and slammed the door shut, I have no idea who this guy is but he's acting as if we've known each other for a life time or is that just how people are in this town. They just talk without thinking if so then this isn't the right town for me.

When the chance to move away from Coast City came up all my family and friends told me I was crazy for even thinking about moving away but the job was better than the one I had. It paid a lot more and I can work fixed hours. When I first trained to become a doctor I always imagined working in a hospital which is what I was doing in Coast City but I never had a life outside of it, always being on call and work long hours then I got offered a job here in Central City where I will earn more money and I'll work only between nine and six how could I turn that down. In a doctor's office which had been published in papers many times due to it fantastic patient care and the lead doctor – Dr Henry Allen being dubbed the carer of Central city, I couldn't turn the opportunity down so in the end against my family and friends wishes I moved to a brand new city to start a job where I know no one.

Starting my car, I scrolled the window down only to see the coffee attacker still stood beside my car "Are you really not going to give me your name?"

"Nope and I thought you was late, why are you still here talking to me?" I questioned because if the reason he attacked my coffee is because he was late then surely he doesn't have time to stand around annoying me further than he already has.

"I could say the same for you" he smugly smiled back leaning his elbows against the door of my car.

"I'm still here because of you, now if you'll move I can leave"

"Last chance to tell me your name then"

"Nope, goodbye"

"Fine I'll see you around latte" he winked making me narrow my eyes at him once more. I have no idea who this guy is but he already knows how to push my buttons and I don't like it. It's almost as if he's continuing this stupid game of him just to see if he can really pissed me off.

"Don't call me that" I shot back before shifting my car into reverse and backing out of my parking spot. If I drive over his foot then it's his own fault, we'll call it payback for the coffee.

"See you around latte" he waved to me making me want to jump out of my car, abandoning it in the middle of the parking lot and knocking his coffee out of his hand just to see how he likes it. I haven't had a drop of caffeine this morning and I'm in no mood to deal with people like him yet.

The last person to make me so angry in such a short time was my ex-boyfriend Ronnie; he always knew how to annoy me our break up being another reason why I wanted to leaving Coast City. He broke up with me because he found another woman and all off a sudden the three years we spent together means nothing and being in Coast City reminded me of him so I had to leave.

Pushing the thought of the coffee attacker out of my mind I made my way towards my new work place, a small doctor's office. Pulling my blueberry muffin out of the drown paper bag I balanced it on my knee and began to break small pieces off it as I drove. How can a stranger make me so angry, there is just something about him which makes me want to pull my hair out but I'll never have to see him again hopefully?

* * *

 **Just a small introduction to a random idea I came up with so I wanted to see if I can make anything out of it.**

 **This chapter is just a trial chapter to see if anyone like it, if so I will continue it but for now it's just a trial.**

 **So please let me know your thoughts … good or bad I don't mind.**

 **If I do continue then the next chapter will be longer I promise like I said just a trial introduction.**


	2. Chapter One

**Reviewers from the first chapter – thank you to all who reviewed.**

 **Raquel** – thank you so much for your positive feedback, it really means a lot to know you're as interested in this fic as you are Bombshell.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I hope you like the next chapter.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – it's almost as if you read my mind, what you want is in this chapter. I hope it's as funny as you imagined it would be.

 **Guest** – I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one and that this fic can't stand beside Bombshell.

 **Guest** – thank you do much for the kind words, I hope this fic can live up to the expectation you're hoping for.

 **Areiss215** – who doesn't love a little bit of Barry teasing especially when it's Caitlin he's teasing.

 **Lina** – yet again it's as if you're reading my mind, Barry arrives right now and I hope this chapter and the rest of the story is as funny as you're hoping for.

 **Df7t** – thank you I try to stick as close to the characteristics as best I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Lolly** – there will be little bits about her past within the story here and there. What else is he supposed to call her he doesn't know her name haha?

 **Mr Panda** – Ronnie might make an appearance but nothing in the works as the moment that is all I can say right now.

 **Kick-12** – I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter; hopefully you will enjoy this one as much.

 **Shep** – I don't know what to say other than thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** – good news she finds out in this chapter so enjoy.

 **Once again thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter the response I got to this is more than I could have imagined and now I want to continue this fic so thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

I think I might really like this town, every patient I've seen so far today has welcomed me and they have all been friendly but that could be because I'm there access to drugs but if everyone in this town is as polite as my patients I've seen so far then I can defiantly make this my home, as my break rolled around I made my way into the staff room to make myself another cup of coffee needing the boost as I've seen what the rest of the day has in store for me, back to back patients.

Walking into the staff room I see a figure sat at the small circular table in the middle of the room, at the sound of the door shutting the figure turned around to reveal my coffee attacker from this morning, recognising me a smile spread across his face.

"Patients aren't allowed back here, you have to wait in the waiting room" I informed him wondering how he even got back here, surely the receptionist should have seen him and stopped him. I hope I don't have to speak to her about it on my first day.

"I'm not a patient" he informed me picking up his mug, the same smug smile I saw this morning on his face with annoyed me. I don't know how someone I don't know can annoy me so much, it might be his smug smile or the fact he's acting like my stalker.

"Then I don't know what you're doing in a doctor's office, I know you don't work here because I've been introduced to all the staff or are you just here to spill another of my coffees?" I asked walking past him towards the coffee maker knowing I need a coffee more than ever now that I've seen him again. "Do you get updates sent to your phone on when I'm planning on having coffee?" I asked over my shoulder sarcastically still wanting to know why the hell he's here, as I've already pointed out he doesn't work here because Dr Allen introduced me to all staff members when I arrived this morning.

"Do you talk to everyone like this?" he stood up from his chair and joining me by the coffee maker, mug in hand leaning against the counter beside me.

"No I've been told I have an excellent bedside manner" I informed him, pouring myself a large cup of coffee adding one sugar and a little milk.

"Then why so mean to me, I apologized for spilling your coffee and I've been nothing but friendly towards you and you can't even tell me your name" he faked looking hurt which made me roll my eyes at him.

All I know is if we keep meeting like this then I might have to move back to Coast City just to avoid him. I don't know what it is about him but everything about him just makes me angry. I've spoken to him for ten maybe fifteen minutes and it's as if he's known me a life time, knowing just to push my buttons to get a reaction out of me and I don't like it. Normally I'm a very private and guarded person but he's smash though everything as if he can see who the real me truly is I and really don't like it or him.

"I'm like this to people who annoy and make fun of me" I shot him a look before moving over towards the small table and sitting down. I could have gone back to my office but I don't want to be cooped up in there all day but what I really want to know is why he's here.

"If you think I'm making fun of you then that isn't my intension latte" he joined me, taking the seat right beside me instead of one of the other five chairs around the table.

"Will you stop calling me that" I shot back knowing if I was to take my blood pressure right now then it would be through the roof with this guy. All I know about him is that he's called Barry and that he really annoys me.

"You will not tell me your name, what else am I supposed to all you?"

"If we really have to talk then you can call me Dr Snow" I informed him even though I hope this is the last time I have to see him.

"I prefer latte, it's less formal"

"Can you please tell me what you are doing here, you said you're not a patient and you don't work here so why are you here?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of it as he's driving me insane and not knowing why he's here or how he got back here is driving me even more insane than I already feel. If I have to put up with him any longer then Dr Allen is going to have to find a new doctor because I'll have to be committed to a mental home for treatment.

"Don't go changing the subject on me, I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me what your name is" he winked at me, leaning back in his chair the smug smile returning.

Mirroring his action I leant back in my chair and studied him, he's good looking but his arrogance makes me over look that. His eyes are interesting almost as if I've seen them somewhere before but I can't place where. I've seen someone else with the same green eyes but I can't think where and that's also another reason why he annoys me because seems like someone I know but I don't know him, I don't want to know him I just want him to go away.

"I told you Dr Snow" I told him once again hating that I have to repeat myself,

"What do your friends call you?" slurping his drink, another thing I hate people doing. I shot him a look a silent request for him to stop doing it.

"We're not friends so it doesn't matter" he doesn't need to know my name we're not friends and I don't want to be friends with him. How can I be friends with someone who annoys me just by being close to me?

"That hurt, right here" he pointed to his heart making me roll my eyes at him.

I began to drink my coffee deciding the best thing to do is ignore him and hopefully he will go away. The door behind me opened making me look over my shoulder to see Dr Allen walk into the room the signature smile on his face. "Barry you're here already, I see you've met Dr Caitlin Snow our new doctor"

I internally tensed knowing Barry now knew what my name was but then again it can't be as bad as latte but I can't help but wonder now how Dr Allen knows Barry. "Caitlin, meet my son Barry"

I felt my jaw hit the floor as I looked back Barry wondering why he never told me his father is my boss, I've been nothing but rude to my bosses son. What will I do if he tells Dr Allen about how rude I've been towards him? "You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled to myself, loud enough that Barry couldn't hear me.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting" Barry replied flashing me a smile that showed he'd won due to the fact he now knows my name but I didn't care about that right now, I've been horrible to my bosses son who can have his father fire me and my move here will have been for nothing. I've only been in this town for two days and I might already be hiring another moving van and heading back to Coast City where I might be able to get my old job back. I can't believe this is happening to me, out of everything that could happen it had to be this.

"We're heading out for Lunch if you would like to join us" Dr Allen offered but I know I couldn't sit around a table and eat with Barry not after the way I've been towards him.

"Thank you for the offer Dr Allen but I have some things I need to catch up on" I replied hoping he wouldn't ask what because I have no idea what I would say as to what it is I have to do, all I know is I'm not going to lunch with them.

"I told you call me Henry, maybe some other time" he replied, I nodded my head yes, taking an awkward sip from my mug.

I flicked my eyes to look at Barry over the top of my mug to see him looking back at me, the smug smile permanently fix in place as if he knew the inner turmoil I was going through but I now know why Barry seemed so familiar to me, it's because of his father. I mentally kicked myself for not noticing the similarities between them sooner.

"Shall we get going, I have sick people to see this afternoon" Dr Allen asked. Barry nodded his head yes and jumped up from his seat to join his father at the door. "I'll see you this afternoon Caitlin; if you need anything then Maria on reception will be able to help you"

"Thank you, have a nice lunch" I smiled at him, my eyes shooting daggers at Barry for not telling me who he really is.

"See you again soon – Cait" Barry winked as he followed his father out of the room.

I felt my body tense at the use of the name only three people I've ever known in my life have called me Cait. The three people being my parents and Ronnie, no one else has ever called me Cait. All my other family members and friends have always called me Caitlin.

Ronnie refused to call me anything but Cait, he said it made him feel special knowing no one else apart from my parents are allowed to call me Cait until he came along. We didn't have cute nicknames for each other like other couples did, I called him Ronnie and he called me Cait and that is how it was until he left out of the blue but hearing Barry say it filled me with a strange feeling, I didn't hate it. If anything I wanted to hear him say it again the way it rolled off his tongue like silk, his deep voice sending a shiver down my spine. Shaking all thoughts of Barry and who he was out of my mind I picked my now lukewarm coffee up and headed back to my office to finish typing up the notes on my last patient before I can head out and get lunch myself.

Sitting down behind my desk, Barry found his way back into my mind which annoyed me. He wasn't even in the same room as me, let alone the same building anymore and he's still manages to annoy me – he must defiantly have a gift to be able to get under my skin like he does.

As much as I hate him I can't help but look forwards to seeing him again, I can't help but want to know more about him now and I don't like it. Will he come back into the office with his father? Probably not because he must have a job he needs to get back from?

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Unless you can't tell I have decided to continue this fic as I want to try and write a fic with a little comedy in it and I hope the comedy moments come across to you all as the reader.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**


	3. Chapter Two

**Reviewers – thank you to all who reviewed responses are below**

 **Raquel** – I'm happy to know it made you laugh as for the others they will come into it shortly within the next couple of chapters or so.

 **Foreveryoung07** – everything you asked will be explained within this chapter that is all I can say without giving anything away.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – thank you I always planned on her finding out in that way. Happy to know you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much.

 **Guest** – thank you but sadly I've never watched it so I wouldn't know... maybe I should watch it.

 **So We Sang** – I'm happy to know you're surprised by this fic but I can't help but wonder about what you originally thought about it. His arrogance only comes across because he knows how much he's annoying her but don't worry geeky Barry will be in here as well because I love geeky Barry.

 **Areiss215** – I was hoping you would be his smugness coming through throughout this chapter and let's face it if you found out in that way you would say oh shit as well. Yes she's thinking about him but is it in a good way?

 **Brico4899** – I don't know what else to say apart from thank you and enjoy.

 **Mr Panda** – at the moment she doesn't like him but thing might change.

 **Clashofthelegends** – no Barry isn't a doctor, I said in the last chapter that she doesn't know why he's here because she has meet all the staff who work there and Barry doesn't. I don't know how you first missed it maybe you weren't looking for it? I'm so happy you like it.

 **Please read the end notes.**

* * *

Taking my drink I made my way to the back of Jitters and sat down at one of the many empty tables. Jitters was the first place I came when I arrived in town as I needed caffeine if I was to unpack all my boxes and with my coffee making in one of the them boxes I came here to get my fix and I liked it, it's always peaceful with people working on laptops or reading a book or couples cuddled together taking in whispers. Pulling my phone from my purse I sent my mom a quick text promising to keep checking in with her so she knows I'm still alive – her wording not mine, I don't know why I do it as I have no idea where she is at the moment so I have no idea what time it is where she is but I still do it knowing it makes her happy but personally I think she just wants to make sure she doesn't have to come back from her extended vacation because something has happened to me.

Finishing the text which was one sentence long, 'I'm alive, text you tomorrow'. I hit send and dropped my phone onto the table beside my coffee.

Picking my coffee up, I took a small causes sip due to the hot temperature and signed feeling the dark coloured liquid slide down my throat. Today has been a long day and as much as I love my job I was happy when home time came, especially with the cold weather settling in I'd had enough of seeing patients who had a simple common cold or a cough all of them convinced they're dying.

Picking my phone back up I opened the news app and began reading through the articles to see what has been happening in the world in the past nine hours I was at work but more so to pass some time before I go home to my empty apartment, cook a meal for one and sit down in front of the TV or read a book for the remainder of the night in preparation to do it all again tomorrow until I was dragged out of my haze by the sound of the chair opposite me being dragged across the floor.

"Heyo" a male voice spoke making me look up from my phone from under my lashes to see Barry sat in front of me.

"Sit down Barry I don't mind" I spoke sarcastically closing the news app and putting my phone back into my purse

"Thanks, nowhere else to sit" he smiled leaning back in his chair, his finger moving in a circular motion indicating to the room around us.

I looked around us to see around a third of the tables taken making me roll my eyes at him. "No table huh?" I question seeing more than I could count on both of hand hands available.

"OK not the best lie but I wanted to talk to you" he smiled sitting forwards again, his elbows hitting the edge of the table.

"Really, what could you possibly have to talk to me about?" I shot back; I don't care if he's by boss's son. He annoys me and if he was going to say anything to his dad then he would have done it during their lunch but as Dr Allen hasn't said anything to me I'm guessing he didn't say anything or he could just be building a bigger case which if he is so be it. I don't like him and I don't think I will. "Unless you want to know what time I'll be getting my morning coffee tomorrow so you can attack that?"

"Can we move on from that Latte, I apologized and got you a replacement - I don't know what else you want me to do?" he asked with a sigh

I know I'm being harsh on him and I'm not even angry with him for spilling my coffee and make me late for work. I'm angry with him because he can read me like an open book and I don't like it. No one has ever been able to understand me so quickly in all my life, it took Ronnie months to fully understand me and this guy comes strolling along – well more like running and seeing straight through me in less than twenty four hours.

"How about you leave me alone and we both get on with our lives and stop calling me Latte you know my name now" I scrunched my eyebrows up at him, hoping he will get the hint to stand up, walk away and sit at another table but he stayed where he was telling me it wasn't going to be as easy as that.

"I like calling you Latte, it's like our thing" his index finger flicked between us before he picked up his own drink.

"We don't have a thing" I told him but could see the smile from behind him mug.

The voice in my head told me ' _here we go again'_ because I know he's going to come back with a smart comment or something that will really annoy me yet again and I'll end up losing my patience with him. "We could have a thing but you keep pushing me away" his mug hit the table again allowing me to see his full, smug smile again.

"Because you annoy the hell out of me, was you was born that way or did you work on?" I asked generally curious as to if it's in his nature or if he works on it every day because I can't make my mind up about him.

"I'll be honest with you, I saw you sat here and came over because I was hoping we could start over as we obviously got off on the wrong foot. You work for my dad meaning we're going to be seeing a lot of each other so do you think we could maybe start over again?" he asked which took me by surprise, this guy is full of them. I thought he sat down to annoy me again. "Barry Allen" he held his hand out towards me, yet another surprise.

"Dr Caitlin Snow" I shook his hand after a couple of seconds deciding it was probably best to try and get along because as he said I work for his dad so we'll be seeing a lot of each other plus he's the only person in this town who has spoken to me since I arrived apart from patients, colleagues at work and whoever serves me coffee so it might not be the best idea to push him away after all I am going to need friends in this city and maybe Barry could be one of them, depends if he continues to annoy and piss me off.

"I'm still going to call you Latte" he winked letting go of my hand.

"Do you really have to?" I asked as I've never been called anything other than Caitlin by 'friends' let alone some stupid nickname like Latte.

"I told you it's our thing"

"We don't have I thing" I shot back before he could finish speaking.

"You'll admit we do at some point" he stuck his tongue out at me, something I found myself softly laughing at which took me by surprise once again. "I'll bet you any slice over there that you'll admit we have a thing"

"And if I don't?" I asked - Something tells me friendship with him is going to be very challenging.

"Then I owe you a slice" he wiggled his eyebrows at me, always so sure of him.

"Fine, what's the time frame?" I asked because if I was going to be a part of this bet I needed to know all the details.

"Before New Year"

"OK" I agreed knowing we have around eight weeks until New Year so I can deal with him for that long plus what's the worst that can happen I have to buy him a slice of cake, on the plus side I get a slice of cake and who can refuse free which I'm defiantly going to win because as much as he liked to say we do – we don't have a thing and we never will.

"I think I'm going to like our friendship Latte"

"We'll see" I replied because for all I know now I've agree to at least try and be friends with him he might become even more annoying to me as I don't know what he's like with his other friends. "So Barry what do you do?" I asked if we're going to be friends then I need to know something about him and his job is a good place to start because if he's some trust fund kid then we're not going to get along.

I know he's been in and out of the office all day as I've heard his voice in the hallway outside my office meaning he's not been working and if he's some trust fund kid then that is the final straw for me. I've had to fight my way to where I am now. working since I was old enough to save up for college getting a little help from my grandfather's inheritance, I paid my way through college by working in a small bakery just off campus, I didn't have it easy on my ride to where I am and knowing he's living on a pay out just for turning twenty one doesn't do it for me after all I know how much I'm making each month and I'm guessing his dad is on at least three times what I am and I have no idea what his mom does.

"I work for the CCPD" he answered with a small shrug.

"You're a cop?" I asked surprised as I couldn't imagine him as a cop the thought alone is enough to make me laugh.

"No in the lab, I'm a forensic scientist but I doubt you really want to know about it. Nothing compared to what you do"

"I listen to people complain about coughs and sneezes on a daily basis" I told him as it's not as glamourous as he's making it out to be.

"But you probably get paid four times what I do for listening to people complain" he raised his eyebrow at me, almost challenging me to agree with him.

"It's not about the money" I took a sip off coffee from my mug. "Not for me anyways"

"So what made you take the job with my dad in a different town?" he asked looking generally curious as to why I would move to a new city alone to take a job completely different from the one at my old hospital where anyone could flat line at any given moment.

"I really have to be going" I looked at my watch, "I didn't realise the time" I grabbed my purse and headed towards the exit.

"Bye Latte" I heard him shout behind me.

I had to leave, I couldn't dump all my life story on him as that is why I left my last job and moved her. I couldn't tell him about Ronnie running off with the girl he's been having an affair with for six months because I apparently became too boring for him and he needed more excitement. I couldn't tell him about my mom doing a runner with some random man she met at the same time I needed her, I needed her to help me try and mend my broken heart but all she cared about was some random man. I was physically broken with no one around me to help put me back together. My friends didn't care unless it was about them which showed me they wasn't really my friends and I was alone in a city I thought I knew so I had to leave but Barry didn't need to know that.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Do you think the truce between Barry and Caitlin will last?**

 **I don't know if I should write a chapter in Barry's POV because I'm enjoying writing in Caitlin's as it also give you chance to learn more about her.**

 **I also wanted this to be longer as I've done a complete re-write but I wanted to post it tonight but I will make the next one longer.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Reviewers from the first chapter – thank you to all who reviewed.**

 **Raquel** – I hope your grandpa is ok as my leg it's fine just annoying me as I have a huge cast at the end of my leg and we'll just have to wait and see if the truce will last.

 **Snowbarry** – this chapter is in both of their pov so just let me know which on you prefer and I'll try and do more in that pov.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – I did a little bit of each in this chapter so let me know whose pov you prefer.

 **Guest** – it's added to my to watch list now and I know it because I just do haha

 **Kmdp123** – I don't know what to say to that but enjoy the next chapter.

 **Lina** – I try to put comedy moments into this but they're not always going to be there.

 **Mr Panda** – this chapter is a little bit of both of their pov so let me know which one you like most.

 **Kick-12** – thank you so much and believe me there are many more moments to come between them.

 **Denisse W.H.D** – as I've already said I've done a little of each so let me know which one you like more.

 **Please read the end notes.**

* * *

"Hey smiler, what's got you so happy?" Iris sat down at the table next to me with Eddie close beside her.

"I always smile" I replied confused as Cisco also commented on my smile when he arrive making me wonder what they could be talking about, I always smile so why is me smiling today such a big deal. I would understand it if I was sat here with a face a mile long.

"Yes you do but not like this, so spill or do I have to make you?" She asked blowing across the top of her Latte which only reminded me of Caitlin.

Since the moment I ran into her on that first day I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for five minutes. The way her eyebrows crease when she's angry with me or the way she bites her bottom lip when she's thinking or something is bothering her or the way she narrows her eyes at me when she is annoyed and it doesn't help that everything reminds me of her. Jitters, over hearing a conversation on the street and whenever I see my dad, everything is a constant reminder of her – nothing more than a Latte.

"I don't have anything to spill, I'm just in a good mood" I shrugged trying my best to hide my smile behind my mug. My smile might be because of Caitlin but no one needs to know that, especially due to the fact she can only just stand to be in the same room as me let alone anything else.

"Barry I am your best friend, we grew up down the street from each other. I know you better than anyone and you're trying to hide something but if I have to spill the details about Ellie then I will or else you can just tell me what that smile is for" she narrowed her eyes at me. I placed my mug down onto the table a little harder than I meant to as I glared at her wondering if she was seriously going to tell Eddie and Cisco about Ellie, my teddy elephant I slept with until I was fourteen and only gave up because she would always tell me how lame it is to still sleep with a teddy and that no girl would date me if she knew.

"You wouldn't?" I question praying inside my head she wouldn't because that isn't something I want sharing between our little group as I would never hear the end of it from them and the teasing I would got is unthinkable.

"Wait who is Ellie?" Cisco asked looking between the two of us hoping for more information knowing if Iris was going to spill a secret about me then it's something he's going to want to know just so he can tease me about it.

"No one" I shot back before Iris could open her mouth to spill the secret

"Try me" she teased finally answering my previous question which made me gulp, nerves taking control of my body.

I can either tell them about Caitlin and how she's quickly taking over my life as I try my hardest to run into her just so I can talk to her and learn more about her, especially after the way she ran out on me three nights ago after I ask why she moved here for a job. The way she ran out made me wonder about what I had said to her to make her run for the door, I thought we was finally getting to know each other but then she just got up out of nowhere and ran. I thought about going after her but then decided it wasn't a good idea as she obviously didn't want to talk anymore and also as I had just got her to talk to me without arguing and I didn't want to take a step forwards and then two back.

My second option is to allow Iris to tell Eddie and Cisco about Ellie and put up with their teasing until something juicer comes along – neither one sounding very appealing because if I tell them about Caitlin then they will bombard me with questions about her and Ellie is just too embarrassing for me.

"What's it going to be Allen?" Iris asked a wicked smile on her face, picking up my cappuccino and took a large gulp and turned my attention back to her.

"Fine" I sighed replacing my mug onto the table in front of me. "I've met someone but it not what you think" I reached for my neck and began to rub it, a tick I always have when I'm nervous about anything.

"OH MY GOD" Iris shouted gaining the unwanted attention from people around up. "What she like, how did you meet, when I can I meet her, how long have you been together, I need to know everything" she fired questions at me from every angle possible.

"We're not together in face she can hardly stand me" I awkwardly laughed knowing I've just opened up another can of worms that will lead to more questions.

"How can she not stand you, I mean you're awesome dude" Cisco finally spoke up just as interested in the subject as Iris whereas Eddie looked like he had paid witness to this sort of conversation many times before with Iris.

"We didn't start off on the best terms; I sort of may have made her late for work on her first day at her new job"

"It's that girl isn't it from earlier this week when you spilt her coffee isn't it?" Iris said making me want to slap myself. Of course she would be the one to know who I was talking about as she's the one who made her a replacement coffee.

"It might be" I looked down at the table knowing everything was over and Iris is going to have a field day with this now especially as she's seen Caitlin in person.

"Barry that's great, she's beautiful but a fool if she doesn't like you" Iris placed her hand onto my arm.

"Who's beautiful?" Eddie asked joining us back in the real world once again as he drifted off the second Iris started firing questions at me.

"Barry met a girl who hates him as he made her late on the first day of her new job but when I saw her she looked beautiful and she was so kind to me, leaves a great tip" Iris filled Eddie in to catch him up with the conversation giving me a moment to breath before more questions are thrown my way.

"That great Barry" Eddie said nowhere as interested as Iris and Cisco are about this topic.

"So have you only spoken to her that once?" Iris asked ignoring Eddie again and focusing on me, wanting to get every bit of information out of me that she could.

"Twice since that first time, so three times overall and the best thing, her new job is with my dad. She's a doctor" I told them wishing I hadn't as I wouldn't put it past Iris to book an appointment with her just so quiz her if it means helping me out.

"Smart and beautiful sounds like your perfect match" Cisco said his elbows leaning on the edge of the table with his head propped up by his hand.

I shot him a look wondering if he is actually called Carla and he can be just like a girl when it comes to gossip, I know he and Iris chat at least three times a week just to exchange gossip which I couldn't help but laugh at when Eddie told me at the CCPD on a night shift and when they get together with Felicity and Linda in a group chat then we can lose them for hours at a time. They're all going on about me meeting a girl who doesn't really like me when I think it's Cisco who needs to meet a girl before he turns into one.

"Do you know what you should do?" Iris clapped her hands together with excitement; I rolled my eyes knowing I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"No but I'm guessing you're going to tell me" I shot back sarcastically knowing even if I didn't want to know she will still tell me.

"You should invite her out with us all on Saturday. I mean she must be new to town as she now works for your dad and I haven't seen her around anywhere so she going to need friends" Iris suggested as if that was the best idea she has ever heard.

"And then when she's there we can talk you up to her, you know make you sound better than you are that way she will not be able to resist you" Cisco said agreeing with Iris which didn't help me.

I shot a look at Eddie in a silent plea for help only to receive a shake of the head no as a reply, meaning I was on my own as he wasn't going to disagree with Iris on anything.

"That's a great idea, we'll make her irresistible to her and I'm sure Linda will help. It's just a shame Felicity isn't coming to town this weekend"

"She might not want to come out with us" I spoke the truth. She might have other plans or she might say no as I will be there and we've only just agreed to try and be friends before she ran off from me so I don't know if we're back to square one or if we're still some sort of friends.

"You'll never know unless you ask her" Cisco said pointing his finger at me, his silent remark telling me to ask her.

"I can't just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to join us on Saturday night" I rolled my eyes; she will think I'm crazy.

"Fine I'll ask her tomorrow morning when she comes in for her morning coffee"

"I'll go ask her" I shot back knowing I didn't need Iris trying to set me if, I can ask her to join us myself.

"Now" Cisco pointed towards the door and I didn't need to work out of secret message he was giving me this time as he spoke it.

"Go then" Iris took my coffee from me and pushing me off my stool.

"Alright I'm going" I grabbed my jacked from the back of the stool and slipped it on and headed out of the door, wondering if she will try and get me sectioned for turning up at her work place to ask her if she wants to join me and my friends on a night out.

* * *

The door to my office opened taking me by surprise that quickly turned to anger as I saw Barry stood there. Why he was here I didn't know and how he thinks he can just walk into my office when I'm sat with a patient I don't know. He could have knocked first so then I could have told him I was busy with a patient.

"Barry I'm with a patient get out" I shot at Barry who stood in the jar of the door with a smile on his face. "I'm very sorry Mr Woods" I apologized to my patients feeling embarrassed for him.

"Sorry I didn't know" Barry pulled a face.

"Don't mind me dear, I can wait for young love go and talk to him" Mr Woods smiled looking between the both of us.

"Believe me we're not a couple far from it" I shot back feeling my cheeks redden at the idea that my patient thinks my boyfriends has just barged into my office on the off chance of a romantic gesture. "Please excuse me" I said heading towards the door, grabbing Barry's arm and pulling him out of my office into the hallway and closing the door behind us. "What the hell can't you see I'm with a patient? Why did you barge into my office?" I spat through gritted teeth wanting to hit him or even kill him for making me look very unprofessional. Looking at my door I saw the occupied sign on full show which made me wonder how he missed that, its bright red for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you was with a patient" he looked generally sorry for walking in. I pointed to the sign on the door just to show that all the signs were there for him to see and to not disrupt us. "Maria said you were free and that I could come down and see you" he explained with a guilty look on his face.

"Well now because of you, I've never been so embarrassed in all my life yet to say unprofessional" I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance but I couldn't blame Barry for it all as Maria did tell him to come down and see me. I made a mental note to speak to Maria later about it. "Are you here for a medical emergency or what?"

"It's not a medical emergency no" I he shook his head looking down at his feet.

"Well what do you want?" I asked knowing I needed to get back to my job as soon as possible or risk running late on my appointment times which I know patients hate.

"It doesn't matter, you best get back" he said refusing to look up at me from the floor.

"You've disturb me now so tell me why" I asked placing my hands onto my hips wondering if I need to get a lock put on my door just on the off chance he wants to barge in again in the future.

"The thing is, a bunch of my friend and I are going out on Saturday night and as you're never in town I thought you might want to join us, you know to get to know people in town" he started to rub the back of his neck, something I've noticed he does often when he nervous but why he's nervous I don't know.

"Really that's what you barged into my office for, to ask me if I wanted to join you and your friends on Saturday night?" I asked shocked that he was asking me but it came out more as anger.

"That's not an answer" he replied making me roll my eyes at him. One minute he's nervous then the next he changes into the version of him which annoys me more than anything in this world.

"You're impossible at times, if I say no are you going to keep me out here all day?" I asked wondering how much longer he was going to hang around he might not be working but I am and I need to get back to my patient before he thinks I've run away with the stranger that entered the room to be never seen again.

"Maybe" he winked bringing back the arrogant son a bitch I hate so much.

"Well I'll have to answer yes then, I will join you all on Saturday night, can I get back to my patient now?" I asked knowing I couldn't leave an 88 year old man sat on my examination table much longer.

"So soon but we've only just began talking" he flashing me his signature smirk I've become all too accustomed with.

"Barry that patient in there is 88 years old, I can't leave him in there all day" I pointed towards my door once again.

"Fine go, I'll tell my dad to give you my number later so I can give you the details" Barry shot me a smile this time making me roll my eyes at him. "Bye Latte" he winked before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Barry" I spoke making him turn around to face me again.

"Missing me already?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Never ever entre my office again without knocking" without giving him chance to answer I re-entered my office, closing the door behind me to see Mr Woods sat in the same place I left him. "I am very sorry about that Mr Woods, I can't begin to explain how unprofessional I feel right now but I can promise you it will never happen again"

"I've told you its Charles but for a pretty face like yours its Charlie and you don't need to apologize. I told you I can wait for young love" he shot me a smile which I found myself returning. For an 88 year old man he is still very charming and no doubt a heart breaker in his youth.

"We're not a couple Mr Woods, he just annoys me" I said knowing I shouldn't be loading all this onto a patient, yet again very unprofessional of me.

"You keep telling yourself that dear but I saw how your face light up when you saw him. That's not the reaction of someone who is annoyed by someone. That's the same reaction I used to get from my late wife. Most people just see me as an old man now but I married my Elsie over sixty years ago, the moment I saw her I knew she was mine forever and from the way you light up when that young man entered the room and the smile he got when seeing you. If you take any advice today then let it be this, don't let that young man get away"

I stood in front of him unsure about what to say as a reply so instead I continued with my examination but his word stuck in my mind, don't let Barry get away what does he even mean? I wouldn't even call us friends let alone anything else. I mentally shook my head to get his words out of my head. Barry and I are nothing and we never will be whatever Mr Woods saw between us must be a mistake because Barry is nothing apart from annoying and smug.

* * *

 **What did you think good or bad?**

 **I know nothing major happened in this chapter but it's all leading to something special believe me… I think it's special anyways.**

 **Just like I said on Bombshell … I am thinking of doing weekly or maybe even monthly chapters as I feel you as reader are not enjoying what I write anymore but I don't want to abandon these fics.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **And last but not least thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter Four

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I wanted to make as many people on this night out that would make sense without making it too complicated to explain why everyone was there but with the friendship between Iris and Linda in the show it made sense to have her there. I have decided to try and update every other day but it might be a little longer between chapters as I have a lot on at the moment but defiantly two chapters per week on each fic.

 **AReiss2145** – I love cocky Barry I think he's sort of funny as for Mr Woods old people are very wise but will Cait listen to him?

 **Guest** – I don't know what to say other than thank you.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – who wouldn't be crazy about Caitlin? I think I'm going to do a mixture between the two POV just like my other Bombshell.

 **Guest** – don't worry updates at least twice a week on both stories and no one said they was going to get together. I think you're jumping the gun there. (They probably will)

 **Foreveryoung07** – not much to say apart from enjoy the next part.

 **Lina** – normal updates I'm planning on but it might be every two days but at least two chapters a week I promise I just have a lot on at the moment. I also plan on no triangles. None at all to dramatic I want this to be light and fun with little moments here and there.

 **Mr Panda** – No Ronnie sorry, at the moment I don't have plans to bring him into this but he might make an appearance down the line somewhere. We'll all have to wait and see.

 **Theflashanatic** – well I'm happy to know you think chapter 4 is a good one to choose haha. Thank you for reading and following… enjoy the next chapter.

 **FatMac** – thank you, I hope you like the next chapter.

 **Guest** – I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **I'm still in shock and buzzing over the fact Danielle retweeted me and Grant liked my tweet… on the same day within seconds of each other all I could think was Granielle and they were obviously with each other which made me squeal and I don't think I will ever get over it but you don't care about that.**

 **So enjoy this chapter which is part 1 of two.**

 **Read the end notes to see why it's in two parts.**

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life, I was fine on my first day of medical school, I was more than prepared for my first day of my residency but tonight I'm nervous.

Pulling my phone out of my small clutch bag I looked at my phone for the time, eight thirty. I texted Barry last night asked where we was meeting and at what time and his reply was instant giving me the location which was a bar not too far from my apartment as I drive past it most days on my way to work so I knew where that was and that he would be there for eight. I didn't want to be the first to arrive tonight so I made sure I got here for around eight thirty just to make sure I was here first if he ended up being late and so far my plan had worked, I just hope he's inside.

Pulling at the hem of my black and white dress as I kept feeling it riding up as I walked I made it to the bar and made my way past the doorman and into the louder than normal bar but I wouldn't have expected it be anything less on a Saturday night. Looking down at my outfit I just hoped I was over dressed as I didn't know what to wear, I wanted to wear something nice but also casual and I thought this dress was ok but now I can't help but wonder if it was to short and Barry's friends will think I'm easy for something.

Making my way to the bar I ordered a large Shiraz, scanned the bar trying to spot Barry amongst the crowed of people. I have to admit I am very out of my depth here, this isn't the sort of thing I do on a Saturday night, if I wasn't working a shift at the hospital then I would be catching up on my reports with take out and the TV for background noise, the times I did allow myself to go out it was a wine bar with of couple of friends and not a bar come club at weekends. Unable to spot him, sighing I paid the barman for my drink telling him to keep the change.

Knowing I couldn't stand at the bar all night and I wasn't going to sit alone until I finally spot Barry, I pulled my phone out and opened a text knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me if I call him.

 **C-** _Where are you?_

I hit send hoping he would get my text, I kept my phone in my hand waiting for his reply while taking a large sip of my wine, if I'm to get through this night then I'm going to need alcohol and a lot of it. A couple of minutes later my phone buzzed in my hand, seeing Barry's name on the screen I opened it.

 **B** \- _Inside the bar, where are you?_

Sighing at his unhelpful text I hit reply.

C **-** _I'm here too; I'm stood at the bar. Where in the bar are you?_

Hitting send I pulled at the hem off my dress again as it had ridden up again as Barry replied.

 **B** \- _Stay there I'll come and find you_

Knowing I don't have to reply to him, I put my phone away and took another sip of my wine. Right now I regret coming here tonight, I could have just text Barry and told him I couldn't make it as something has come up but how am I going to meet new people in this town if I don't go out and meet them? In Coast City it didn't matter if I went out as the handful of friends I made worked at the hospital and we all worked shifts making it hard to go out and socialize whereas here I now work 9-6 meaning I have to go out and meet new people as only eight of us work in the offices meaning I'm not going to meet anyone there.

"Heyo Latte" Barry said into my ear over the noise of the crowd and the people inside the bar making me jump out of my skin in surprise.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people?" I slapped his arm, not the best way to start the night I told myself as I looked him up and down from his white button down shirt to his dark skinny jeans which I normally don't like on men but they worked on Barry and I found myself enjoying the view in front of me.

Mr Wood's words came back to my mind from the other day, the words that haven't left me since he said them and looking at Barry now I hate myself for acknowledging how good he looked tonight. Shaking my head to get the words and thoughts out of my head, I turned to face him properly and plastered a smile on my face, part of it fake due to how uncomfortable I feel right now and part of it real and I hated that it was real because I was seeing him again.

"Not always but it's hard not to in here, come on I'll introduce you to everyone. We're sat over here" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb indicating where he snuck up on me from.

Placing his hand onto my lower back I felt a shiver run up my spine at the contact he started to guide me through the crowd of people, his hand never losing contact as we zigged and zagged between people until I came face to face with a booth of with four other people sat in it. My heart rate started to rise as all eyes turned to look at me, the uncomforting feeling started to rise as well now I was stood before them. Making new friends has never been easy for me as I am very guarded on who I allow to see who I really am which in returns pushes people away from me.

"Ok so we have – Iris, Eddie who is Iris's boyfriend, Linda and Cisco. Guys this is Caitlin" he went around the table pointing everyone out to me with his left hand while his right remained on my lower back.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Iris said being the first to speak. I looked at her and realised she is the girl who I get my coffee off every morning.

"It's nice to meet you too" I smiled happy to finally put a name to her face.

"You're beautiful" one of the guys said. "Sorry that was inappropriate" he quickly added. I scanned my brain trying to remember what Barry said his name way. Chris, Carlo – 'no Cisco' the voice in my head said. "It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry, my mouth speaks without warning" he shot at me.

"Don't worry about it" I waved my hand in the air, a signal of letting it pass.

"It's nice that you could join us tonight, I think Barry here is a little smitten with you" Linda spoke taking me by surprise. I turned to look at Barry to see him looking down at the door.

"I am not, I'm just being a nice person to her" Barry told her before removing his hand from my back and sitting back down beside Cisco.

Sliding further into the booth, he patted the space next to him, with a deep breath I sat down knowing the hard part way over. I had met them and they hadn't automatically started bombarding me with question which I had expected so maybe tonight isn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

I could be wrong but I'm pretty positive that the noise in here got louder as the hours ticked by but that could also be down to the amount of alcohol I have drank after around two hours of wine I had gone to vodka which I knew I shouldn't have but decided it was a good idea at the time and then Cisco brought a tray of tequila to the table and my judgement left me and I started drinking them along with everyone else before the four left to hit the dancefloor leaving me alone in the booth with Barry. I turned to the dancefloor to see the four dancing in pairs. Why I was so nervous about tonight I don't know, Barry had pretty awesome friends in my opinion. None of them ambushed me we questions about my past which I liked, it was as if we'd known each other for years instead of hours.

"I'm happy you came tonight Latte" Barry leaned into my so I could hear him, his arm resting on the back of the booth behind my head, with a bottle in his other hand which he casually took sips from.

"Me too, I like your friends they're fun. Thanks for inviting me" I told him taking a large gulp from my own glass.

"They are but they can also be inappropriate at times. I'm sorry about Cisco he forgets his brain at times" he laughed into my ear and it wasn't until that point I never knew a laugh could be so hot.

"We all do at times, its fine you don't need to apologize for him"

Turning my head to look at him only for him to be centimetres from mine, his green eyes being the first thing I noticed as my eyes locked with his. Even in the dark with little light I could still see the sparks of green in them. "Would you like to dance with me?" I surprised myself as the words left my mouth as I normal do not dance, the only time I dance is when I'm cooking and the radio is on, I never dance in public.

"I can't dance" he replied his eyes not leaving mine.

"Everyone can dance" I told him, everyone can dance just not as well as other.

"You don't understand when it comes to dancing I have two left feet – if not any at all. I can't dance to save my life"

Picking up my drink again, I finished what was left in the glass in one gulp, liquid courage and all that before sliding out of the booth. "I'll risk it" I held my hand out to him hoping he wouldn't leave me hanging like a fool.

His eyes moved to the dancefloor scanning it as if weighing up his options, mirroring me he finished his bottle off before taking my hand and sliding out of the booth. "If you get injured it's your own fault" his face serious as he led me towards the dancefloor.

"It's ok I'm a doctor I can patch myself up" I laughed as we went joined the other on the dancefloor.

Once on the dancefloor Barry's arms went around my waist from behind as he pulled me back against him so my back rested against his chest. "I think it's safer this way, I can't stand on your feet" he said into my ear, his nose pressed against my ear sending another shiver down my spine. I nodded as a response as he wouldn't be able to hear me if I spoke aloud.

We started to move together as I lost myself in the music, the lights and the smell and feel of Barry taking over my senses. I didn't care if my dress rode up or who was looking at us and I blame the alcohol as I would never do this, _'I guess it's true what they say alcohol does make you do stupid things'_ the voice in my head said but I ignored it having too much fun. One of my hands slid up around Barry's neck pulling him in closer to me as we continued to move to the bass of the music.

"I told you this was safe, I can't injure you this way" Barry laughed into my ear, throwing my head back onto his shoulder I found myself laughing with him. Barry's other arm slid around my waist drawling me even closer to him.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt every hard muscle against my back. How he can have such of an effect on me I don't know. Ronnie never mad this effect on me and I was with him for three almost four years but with Barry his laugh makes my heart skip a beat, his smell takes over my mind and everything about him makes me want to know more, he drives me crazy in so many ways, the way he can annoy me but then make me laugh, the way he can make me angry then happy in such little space. I know Barry is dangerous to me and I don't like it but I also can't pull myself away from him and I don't know if it's a good thing.

Everything within me is telling me to distance myself from but I can't find the strength to do it – maybe coming here tonight was a bad idea.

* * *

 **This is the first half of the chapter became really long so I spilt it into two.**

 **I hope you like it, nothing major happened I know but it will… I think the second half it better.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I hope you got to see your grandpa, I understand if you can't review your grandpa needs you right now. I hope he gets better soon. Please enjoy the next part and that your wait was worth it.

 **AReiss2145** – I can't say if they kiss or not but you'll have to read to find out haha (I'm evil) as for Caitlin and her feelings for Barry will she act on them or hide from them now that is the question.

 **Guest** – enjoy nothing more I can say to be honest

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – thank you – I hope you like part two

 **Kick-12** – I hope you fall for this chapter as well, personally I think it is better than the last chapter but that's just the Snowbarry in me talking.

 **Foreveryoung07** – No I haven't seen it unfortunately but it is on my to watch list as I love her. I'll have to watch it later

 **Guest** – nothing more to say than thank you

 **Mr Panda** – Yes this is drunk Cait especially this part of the chapter and I loved writing it.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – well I hope you like this one because I do haha

 **FatMac** – it wasn't a cliff hanger was it? I didn't plan on it being a cliff hanger so I'm sorry if it looks that way.

 **Guest** – believe me my Snowbarry heart ran free on this chapter as you will be able to tell.

 **Boba** – I love drink Cait and she gets better in this chapter as for Linda she's just there as a friend due to hers and Iris's friendship in season two it made sense to have her in this as Iris is going to need a female friend as well. She might have a little something down the line but for now she's just a friend to Iris.

 **T917MA** – if it had of been one full chapter then we're talking around seven thousand words, I thought that was a little long personally but here's part two and you didn't have to wait long for it.

 **I know you have all waited for this chapter so …**

 **Here's part 2 …enjoy.**

* * *

Stumbling out the bar the weather had gotten a lot colder than when I arrived and I wished I had of brought a jacket with me. Brushing the hair out of my eyes I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking behind me I saw Eddie stood there with a goofy smile on his face, no doubt in the same club as I am right now having drank far too much tonight but we was having fun, I was having fun for the first time in a long time so I got carried away with the drink and I'll no doubt pay the price for it tomorrow but I don't care because I'm only going to be young once so I might as well try and enjoy myself as much as I can.

Eddie stumbled over his own feet but managed to catch himself with a little help from Iris and Cisco who grabbed hold of his shirt before he fell to the floor. Laughing at him, I tried to turn around to face him only to stumbled over my own feet just like he had but luckily I only bumped into the wall of the bar.

"Are you going to be ok getting home?" Eddie slurred holding onto Iris for support but she wasn't in much better shape as he was.

"I'll be fine" I told him holding onto the wall beside me.

"Maybe you should take a cab it will be safer, believe me I'm a cop I have a gun and everything" his hand went to his waist, pouting when he couldn't find it. "Well I did have a gun" he pointed his finger at me.

"I believe you" I laughed at his disappointed face.

"It will be impossible to get a cab at this time" Barry appeared beside me from nowhere.

"I don't live far I can walk" I told them, it might take a little longer than normal to get home as straight lines are way out of the picture at this point but I will make it.

"I'll walk with you" Barry placed his hand onto my shoulder.

"Good because it's dangerous out there" Eddie pointed between the two of us.

"Come on home time for you" Iris grabbed his arm. "It was so nice to meet you Caitlin, hopefully we can do this again soon" with a wave she set off down the street pulling a very drunk Eddie behind her. The sound of the arguing about something disappeared the further they got.

"We should get going if we want to make it to bed before sunrise" Cisco wrapped his arm around Linda's shoulders making her arm automatically slide around his waist.

"Separate beds, don't give us that look. We're just friends not a couple or anything we just live in the same neighbourhood" she began to ramble on with herself.

"They get it" Cisco but her off almost offended at her reaction.

"I'll text you Caitlin, I have your number I think" she looked confused as she waved to us before they both stumbled off in the same direction as Iris and Eddie both laughing at something unknown

"I don't need you to walk me, I'm fine" I hiccupped stumbling a little on the spot, the taste of vodka present in my mouth and no doubt on my breath as well.

Leaning my back against the wall off the club I turned to look at Barry only to see him looking straight back at me. My not so perfect vision thanks to the alcohol scanned him from head to toe once again. How he can look so good without even trying is unbelievable, a part of me wanted to take him into a lab somewhere and study him, just to understand more about him as I know hardly anything about him and I wanted to know more, needed to know more because he is driving me insane at the moment. He's like a mystery to me, almost forbidden to me but he's all them things because I can't allow myself to get to know him because it will lead to growing closer to him and it will only end badly for me, just like every other guy I've meet him my twenty odd year life. It always ends in me crying into a large tub of Ben and Jerry's and I can't allow that to happen anymore. How many times can I be broken before I'm unable to be put back together?

"I'm not letting you walk home alone, I might be in the same state as you but we'll manage it" he smile, ' _that freaking smile'_ the voice in my head said, the smile that draws me closer to him, along with his eyes. _'Those stupid eyes, all green and looking at me'_

"It's not far, I can get home on my own" my hands went to my hips as I glared at him. I might have had a little too much to drink. Ok a lot to drink but I can make it home on my own just fine. I do not need chaperoning.

"Fine, go on your own but I will follow you if I have too" throwing his arms up into the air in frustration.

"So you're going to stalk me now?" I asked my eyes narrowing at him as I felt my blood pressure increase. Why he has to be so frustrating I don't know.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so frustrating?" I shot back wondering why he has such a problem with me walking eight blocks or so home.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" he took a step closer to me.

"Why did you answer my question with a question?" I raised my eyebrow at him, taking an unsteady step closer to him.

"We're getting nowhere here but if you want to stand here for the remainder of the night arguing we can. I have nothing better to do"

"And neither do I" I lent forwards as if that would make my point, only to fall forwards because of my stupid heels.

Putting my arms out and closing my arms waiting to make contact with the concrete floor, I braced myself for the impact. Instead my hands landed on Barry's hard chest as he caught me, his arms wrapping around my waist holding me up.

"You really think you can make it home alone?" he laughed making me want to slap him. "Are you going to point me in the right direction so we can both make it home tonight?"

"I hate you" sighing I glared up at him knowing I had lost this battle and he will never let me leave on my own. Pointing left with my hand I told him the way to go.

"You don't hate me" He helped me stand up straight again. "Now hold on" he turned around placing my hand onto his shoulder as we started walking towards my apartment.

With my right hand on his shoulder and my clutch tucked under my left arm I followed behind him feeling like a fool. It would probably be easier for him to put me on a leash instead of this or I could even walk next to him anything easier than this really lame conga line he has going on but I decided to keep my thoughts to myself as all I wanted to do with go home, curl up in my big bed and go to sleep.

We continued to walk in silence or more realistically stumble down the street the only positive part of following him would be the fact it gave me a chance to check out his ass, resisting the temptation to let go of his shoulder and grab hold of it to see if it was as firm as it looked. Sinking my teeth into my bottom lip I watched how it moved as he walked, almost hypnotising myself and I didn't care if anyone on the street saw me looking at him like he was a piece of meat because right now I couldn't care less, if I want to look at Barry like he is a piece of meat I will and I will not feel guilty about it – after all what else am I supposed to look at his back, it's not as interesting as his ass.

"You ok back there?" Barry asked bringing me back into the real world.

"No my feet hurt" I whined letting go of his shoulder and slumping onto the curb unable to walk any further. If we hadn't of spent most of the night on the dancefloor, only sitting down to have a drink then I would be able to walk but I only have myself to blame as Barry was more than happy sat in the booth but I made him dance but when I was getting dressed I didn't think I would be dancing tonight.

"Come on Latte, you can't sit there"

"My feet hurt too much to walk" I complained again taking the stupid heels off my feet and placing them beside me on the curb along with my clutch all thoughts of my bed disappearing as I could just curl up here for the night and sleep.

Taking hold of my hand, Barry pulled me up to my feet with a lot of protesting from me. "Put your shoes back on" he told me bending over to place them the right way around so I could slip them back on easily.

"They hurt Barry" I pouted at him, looking between him and the shoes. "You wear them and I can wear yours"

"Not my size sweetheart but put them on and I'll carry you"

"You're not carrying me, just leave me here I'll be fine" I waved him off going to sit back down only for him to grab both of my hands to stop me.

"I mean I'll give you a piggyback, so put them on or I will" he finally allowed me to sink back down to the floor slowly.

"No they're the devil in disguise" I shook my head shooting glares at the stupid shoes I wish I had never bought.

With a sigh Barry knelt on one knee and forced the shoes back onto my feet – not without a lot of protest from me. I don't care if I'm acting like a baby these shoes are going in the trash to never been seen again. All the shoes I have and I choose the most uncomfortable pair.

"There now up you get" he pulled me back up onto my feet bringing the aching pain back. "Jump onto my back" he turned around giving me the view of his beautiful ass once again.

"I can't go on your back, have you seen how short this dress is?" I asked giving up hours ago on pulling the hem down as it was a battle I was losing.

"And you're point is?" he asked looking over his shoulder at my dress, his eyes lingering on my legs a little longer than expected.

"My ass will hang out" I pointed out throwing my arms up into the air; how someone can be so dumb I don't know.

Shrugging his jacket off, his arms slipped around my waist, wrapping his jacket around me tying it in place around my hips. "See problem solved, now up you get" his cocky smile showing which annoyed me as he has an answer or solution to everything.

With a little hesitation as I didn't want him to give me a piggy back, I wanted him to leave me alone so I can go home alone and try and forget all about him because after tonight I have decided I defiantly need to put some space between us. I finally jumped onto his back holding my clutch between both hands under his chin. "I really do hate you" I mumbled resting my chin on my arm on his shoulder.

"I know you do Latte" he laughed turning his head a little to look at me. "What do you weight by the way?"

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" I shot back a little angry, the last time I weighted myself I was just the right weight if not a couple of pounds under for my age and height.

"Just the opposite actually, you're very light" he quickly defended himself.

"You should never ask a woman her weight" I informed him while pointing out the way to go.

"Noted, it will not happen again" Resting the side of my head against his I hummed my reply feeling very comfortable.

Feeling more than comfortable in my current position I could have easily fallen asleep but as Barry wouldn't shut up taking I didn't have that option, tightening my legs around his waist I allowed on off my arms to slip down to myself but I left my head resting against his.

"Turn here" I said giving him the directions to my apartment before settling down again while Barry continued to talk I don't know if he is talking to me or if he's just talking but whatever the option when he's had a drink he becomes very chatty.

Turning where I told him too, he turned his head just enough to look at me that his nose hit mine due to the angled my head was at. "You ok?"

I nodded my head yes looking around; thankful the streets are deserted at this time of night, I don't know what I would do if a patient saw me in this state. I think my career here would be over because none of them would talk me seriously anymore but I've had a fun night so I don't care.

"Are we almost there?" Barry asked his head down looking where he was going.

"Almost, two more blocks" I told him "But wait" I suddenly got an idea. Digging into my clutch I dragged my phone out.

"What are you doing?" he looked up at my phone as I tried to unlock it, after a couple of attempts to do so it finally allowed me access.

"SELFIE" I shouted holding my phone out in front of us making sure to have us both in the frame. "Smile"

Pulling the cheesiest smile I could I snapped the phone and looked at it, only to see Barry had pulled some weird face instead of a smile which made me giggle a little. Holding my phone out again, snapping a handful of other, ok maybe around twelve if not more of us pulling a different face for each one before returning my phone back to my clutch. Resting my chin onto my arm again next to Barry's head I began to mumble the lyrics to Taylor Swift's I knew you were trouble into his ear because the lyrics have never been more relevant than at that moment.

All too soon we arrived outside my building, sliding down his back I stood by the main door and searched for my keys which I know are in here somewhere as I've just seen them and my purse isn't that big which means they have to be in here somewhere, there isn't enough places to hide. "Good night Barry" I sang opening the main door by entering the passcode to allow me entrance.

"Don't so fast Latte, I'm making sure you make it into your apartment" he held the door opened ushering me inside before following me.

"Oh my, the neighbours will talk" I hit the button for the elevator deciding it was better than walking up six flight of stairs.

A ding signalled the arrival of the elevator as the door slid open, with Barry's hand in my back he guided me inside as I hit the button for my floor. "You do know I can make it from here" I informed him, did he think I was going to do just sleep in the elevator all night? It wasn't the comfiest of placed but I do want to lie down and soon. I need to sleep so maybe I would have just sunk to the floor and gone to sleep but with his hand still attached to my lower back, I don't think that is a possibility right now.

Arriving at my floor he pushed me out of the elevator and to my apartment door, fiddling with the keys I finally found the key hole making the door swing open in front of me. "I'm home now so good night Barry, I'm sure I can make it from here" I turned to face him placing my hand onto his shoulder.

"I know you can, just doing my job and making sure you got home ok" he looked past me into the apartment. "I should be getting home now"

I nodded and stepped away from him and into my apartment, with a final smile he turned and headed back to the elevator. I stood in the doorway of my apartment watching him. "Oh Barry" I said, kicking my shoes of inside my apartment before trying my best to run down the hallway to him before he stepped into the elevator without falling over.

"What's up?" he turned to look at me with a worried look on his face.

"You forgot your jacket" I untied it from around my waist and held it out to him. I don't know how fair he has to walk home and I don't want him getting cold not when he carried me all the way here just to make sure I got home ok.

"Keep it, it's an excuse for me to see you again" he winked pushing my hand back down to my side as the elevator doors closed again.

"Well thank you for carrying me home" I looked down at my bare feet not knowing what else to say but knew thanking him is probably the lamest thing I could have done.

"My pleasure, now go to bed and drink plenty of water" he pressed the elevator button again making the doors open instantly.

I nodded my head ok to let him I know I heard what he said, with one last smile he turned to face the elevator to get in but my arm grabbed his stopping him from doing so. "Is everything ok?" he turned another worried gaze to me.

"Fine, I just want to try something"

Looking at his confused face, placing my hand at the back of his neck I pulled him down to my height as I pressed my lips against his while fisting my other hand into the white button down shirt to pull him closer. A couple of seconds passed, the longest seconds I've ever known and Barry stood frozen until he finally started to kiss me back, his hand grabbing my hip pulling me closer to him while the other cupped my jaw, with a sigh I relaxed against his body while he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth taking the kiss to the next level. Spinning us around, he pushed my hard against the wall beside the elevator causing a moan to escape my lips as he pushed his body onto mine, trapping me between him and the wall. Releasing his shirt from my grip I threaded my fingers in his hair lightly tugging at the ends while my other remained around his neck holding his jacket.

Coming to my senses and realising what I had done I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards a step to put a little space between us. "Wow, interesting" I spoke breathless before scurrying back to my apartment and closing the door behind me without looking back at him. Leaning against the back of the door I took a couple of deep breaths trying to get my head around what had happen but hoping he didn't knock on my door because I don't know what I'd do if he did.

I didn't mean to kiss him, I went to give him his jacket back and nothing more so why I kissed him I don't know but the reaction my body had to him, towards that kiss. My heart rate has increased - my breathing rapid and the throbbing between my legs that can't be ignored.

I want to kick myself; I wish I could because a new relationship isn't part of the plan. I came here to get away from relationships and then Barry runs into my life, literally runs into my life and now I can't stop thinking about him. He's annoying, arrogant and cocky to name a few but I have the urge to see him every day and I don't like it and I defiantly do not like him or so I tell myself but I can still feel the tingle on my lips from his, I can still feel the grip of his hand on my hip where he held me and the softest touch of my jaw, not to mention the feel of his body pressed to mine and it makes me want more – need more.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it… please tell me the truth.**

 **As you can see for those who read Bombshell this fic is moving a lot faster.**

 **I hope you now see why I spilt the chapter into two because if I didn't then it would have been between 6000 – 7000 words.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **I have proof read this twice but I may have missed some things if so then I am sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **AReiss2145** – the day after is going to be very interesting because we don't know if Caitlin will remember the kiss or not (well I do but I'm not spoiling it for you) as I told you this fic will be moving faster than Bombshell as you can tell but all this built up sexual tension has to explode soon enough but will it be both of them together or with someone else?

 **Guest** – it made sense for them to kiss, in my opinion they have a lot of sexual tension that needs releasing and soon.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – this fic is defiantly Snowbarry full force and I love writing it. It will be fast paced and hopefully very exciting but with the heart and background each character needs.

 **Kick-12** – as I stated across as the writer I hope the sexual tension between them comes through the writing and that sexual tension has to explode sooner or later. I'm so happy you liked the next chapter.

 **Guest** – thank you not much else to say but enjoy this chapter.

 **Mr Panda** – I'm happy you liked it and I based drunk Eddie on drugged Eddie when he was in the hospital in season 1 as that is how I imagine him drunk.

 **Snowb4rry01** – they're might be a conversation but I'm not giving anything away… I'm evil haha.

 **FatMac** – thank you enjoy this chapter

 **Guest** – thank you, not much to say other than enjoy this chapter.

 **Boba** – yep but personally my favourite line if from Eddie when he said and I quote 'well I did have a gun' I know it wrote it but it still made me laugh when I thought that line up as I could imagine Eddie acting all pouty at the fact he can't find his gun. Cisco and Linda might have been going to the same bed but they're lying to the group… we may never know.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – thank you not much else to say to that.

 **RockinInMyName** – I'm so happy you feel that way, I wanted this fic to be light and fun and you've just confirmed it is… enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest** – of course they're getting to that stage but will Cait remember the kiss or not? Now that is the question.

 **ArTeMuS09** – thank you I wanted it to be fun and light and you've confirmed that I hit my goal so thank you and enjoy this chapter.

 **Nothing Snowbarry in this chapter, mainly Barry and his past but Snowbarry will be back in the next chapter.**

* * *

Sunday morning what a bitch you are I thought to myself as I went to the kitchen to make a large pot of coffee. I didn't have to work today as it's my day off, Iris and Eddie said something about visiting Eddie's parents today well that is if Eddie recovers from last night as I know he'll have the worse hangover known to man. Cisco is apparently helping Linda with her article for the paper which I find funny as he knows almost nothing about sport but what I really want to do today is see Caitlin, her kiss last night took me by surprise and if he hadn't off walked away when she did then I would have taken her right there in the hallways.

I want to see her but I know she isn't working today, I could go to random places in town and I'll hopefully run into her somewhere or I could just go her apartment but I know she will not be happy about that. I could just be patient and wait until tomorrow when I know she will be working and go to the office pretending to see my dad knowing I will run into her but that is border line stalking. On the other hand I could just text her and see if she wants to meet for a coffee or something knowing she must have a hangover, it's innocent after all.

Shaking my head I poured myself a large mug of coffee and went into the living room and flopped onto the sofa, it's too early to think about all this and my head hurts a little. I expected to have a bad hangover but the walk home from Caitlin's sobered me up a little or maybe it was that kiss which ever it was it helped as I only have a dull pounding in my head.

My phone started to ring on the table in front of me making me eagerly grab it having convinced myself it was Caitlin and she also wanted to see me but felt disappointed when I saw the word mom flashing on the screen.

"Hi Sweetie" she shouted down the phone before I could open my mouth to speak.

"Not so loud" I mumbled back down the phone, I've wondered for years how my mom can be so happy at any time of the day and right now I could do without her cheeriness not while I'm sat in having a debate with myself on how to run into the Caitlin.

"Late night or something?" she asked calming down a little.

"Something" I told him knowing she didn't need the details on my complicated yet non-existent love life.

"OK well I called to invite you to dinner tonight, well I'm telling you to come and wear something nice"

"Ok" I replied wondering why she wanted me to wear something nice.

"Six thirty Barry and try and be on time" she warned, her 'I hate it when you're late' voice.

"I will mom, bye" I hung up before she could begin her lecture on my time keeping again. I might not be on time for everything but the things that matter I can just about make it on time if I sprit there.

Throwing my phone onto the sofa next to me, I wondered once again why she wanted me to be on time and wear something nice. Normally that means she has company and I need to play the part of perfect son but she would have given me my ordered earlier than the morning of the event whatever it is which just makes me more and more curious as to why she wants me at dinner on such short notice.

I just hope this isn't my mother trying to set me up with another of her friend's daughters because apparently I should be in a relationship at my age so she says. Just because she married my dad at my age doesn't me I need to be married with a house, dog, car and a kid on the way. She forgets that life is different now; we don't all have to settle down in our early twenties anymore. I would understand it if I was in my late thirties and I was still single but I'm 25 not 35.

Picking my phone back up and searched through my contacts until I found my dad and hit ring, holding the phone to my ear.

"Barry" he answered and I could imagine him sat there with a smile on his face.

"Is mom trying to set me up again?" I asked him straight knowing he would tell me the truth, he always does.

"I don't know, all I know if we have a guest for dinner and that I am to behave myself" he laughed down the phone which in return made me laugh.

"I've been told to wear something nice and to be on time" I sighed knowing deep in my gut this is another set up.

"Must be something serious, I'll try and snoop around see if I can find anything else then I'll get back to you, after all your mom can only have so many friends with daughters" he laughed again knowing just as well as I do that my mom trying to set me up is pointless – am I really that pathetic that I need my mom to find me a date? I hope not.

"Unless she's finding them on the street now" holding my phone between my cheek and shoulder using my free hand to cover my eyes. Can I just go back to bed now and wake up tomorrow I asked myself. Hoping my mom hasn't taken to the street now.

"I will put nothing past your mom son but I've got your back, I'll let you know if I find anything out. I better go she's coming"

"By dad" I said before he hung up.

I hope this isn't another blind date because the others haven't been the best so far – not that I wanted to take them out, my mom forced me to do it. Saying I should see if I hit it off with any of them and due to my pathetic love life you can tell I hit it off with none of them. The first, Jessica spent the whole night just staring sat me, I knew she'd had a crush on my since I was ten and she just ended up creeping me out. The second was Melissa not as bad as Jessica but she spent more time talking about her nails than anything – not my kind of girl, then came Cara better than Melissa but we had nothing I common, I mean she was a cheer leader in high school and I was the science nerd and personally even in her twenties she still acts like she's popular like high school, she needs to move on and grow up.

If that wasn't enough my mom then made me take Lily out, she was just to childish, she was three years younger than me but acted as if she was three. She would pout at everything and was far to dramatic, I wish I had of stuck with Cara but they didn't stop there, after Lily we had, Brooke, Kelly, Amy and last but not least the worst of them all, Charlotte she was probably the best date out of them all until she puked on my lap and I knew that second that date was over as neither of us could look at the other, we've only spoken at holiday parties since that night and now she's trying to set me up on another date, just what I DON'T need. Not if the past is anything to go by, Doesn't my mom understand that I can find my own dates and I don't need her help - I have told her enough that I don't need her help but she still keeps telling herself that it is her job to go out and find her only child a date.

It doesn't matter how many girls she sets me up with they will never be the one I want, the one I want hates me, she finds me annoying but yet she takes control over my body when she's close by, she makes me want to annoy her just to see her pouty face, she makes me want to make her angry just to see that small crease between her eyebrows and the way she stands with her hands on her hips and eyes glaring at me –none of them will be my new girl in town, none of them Latte.

If my mom really wanted to help then she should force Caitlin to go on a date with me but it will never happen, it's not like I can tell my mom that Caitlin has made me fall head over heels for her without even trying, she controls my thoughts when I'm with her and even more when I'm not.

Finishing my coffee I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was getting on for two in the afternoon meaning if I was going to be on time then I needed to get a move on. I might have hours until I need to be at my parent's house but time runs away from me. Setting my mug down on the table I drag myself into my room to shower and find something 'nice' to wear for another set up.

* * *

Standing outside my parent's house, I looked at my watch to see I still had five minutes until my mom cussed me for being late. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm my breathing having sprinted here not wanting to be late or to give my mom an excuse to lecture me, I placed my hands onto my knee and breathed deep. I looked at my choice of outfit and hoped it lived up to my mom's expectation, black skinny jeans, a light blue button down shirt with a grey sweater over the top as it's cold today. Sighing unable to tell if I will pass I made my way to the door, letting myself in to see my dad sat on the sofa with a beer in his hand, the sound of my mom singing coming from the kitchen, something she'd done since I was a child – whenever she cooked she sings.

"Hi dad, I'm guessing you didn't get anything out of her?" I flopped onto the sofa next to him.

"Nothing but she is going all out tonight" he turned his head to look at me but keeping one eye on the game as well.

"Oh great, this is so a setup. Wish me luck- again" I said sarcastically standing back up to get a beer from the kitchen, if this turns out to be yet another set up then I'm going to need it.

My mom turned to look at me at the sound of the kitchen door opening, wiping her hands on her apron she pulled me into a hug. "You're on time" she said surprised. I rolled my eyes knowing perfectly I can be on a time when I want to be.

"I'm here and I'm dressed" I responded as she held me at arm's length looking at my outfit choice.

"I guess you'll do" she let go off me with a smile.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisting the top off and taking a large swig hoping my dad has more beer in the house as I'm going to need it. I love my mom but she needs to let me live my own life instead of interfering all the damn time.

"I'm warning you as well. Behave tonight and do not embarrass me. I don't want any football or any sort of sports talk at the table as it just leads to arguing" she pointed her finger at me which tell me we're serious.

"Then no board game because this house always ends up arguing" I shot her a smile as she loves to get a board game out whenever we have company but they always end in us arguing and accusing each other of cheating and as whoever is coming to dinner must be royalty from England or something we better not dig into the game cupboard.

"Don't be smart Bartholomew; you're not too old for a spanking" she started to play with my hair no doubt finding a fault with it.

"I'm twenty five, I should hope I'm well past spanking age" I laughed hoping she is joking about the spanking. I don't think I've been spanked since I was eleven if not younger.

"I'm my eyes you're still my little boy" she pinched my cheeks making me bat her hand away.

It's times like this I wish I had a younger sibling or even an older one who is more tragic than I am so my mom can focus all her attention on them instead of me. Turning to stir something in one of the pots I took that as a chance to make my escape, going back into the living room to re-join my dad on the sofa.

"Are we expecting the queen of England tonight?" I asked wondering why my mom was so concerned about both my dad and I behaving ourselves.

"No we're not" he shook his head, his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him.

"So you do know who we're expecting tonight?" I asked needing to know so I can prepare myself.

"Of course I do but your mom has sworn me to secrecy" he laughed his eyes not leaving the TV for anything.

"So you've joined the dark side" I shook my head knowing I'm defiantly screwed if even my own dad has sided with the dark side – the dark side being my mom and her meddling.

The doorbell rang making me swallow hard; this is it I told myself. "Barry answer the door" My dad nudged me.

"Cheers Old man" I said under my breath as I made my way to the door, clear that I am in this alone.

"Nora she's here" my dad shouted standing up from the sofa.

Blocking everything else around me, I took a couple of deep breaths to prepare myself to come face to face with the next girl my mom is trying to set me up with. Pulling the door open I felt my jaw hit the floor and bounce back up again when I saw Caitlin stood on the other side of the door. ' _Maybe tonight isn't going to be so bad after all'_ the voice in my head said as I looked at her. Stepping to once side I allowed her inside and closed the door behind her as my dad took her coat and my mom began her smothering routine.

I don't know if my life is finally falling into place and my mom has actually gotten it right once and she is setting my up with Caitlin or this isn't a set up at all and she invited her over because she is new to town and she works with my dad. Whatever the answer is I don't care, I now have my excuse to see her and to talk to her but if my mom feels like setting us up for once I'm defiantly in.

* * *

 **I know nothing special but it gave a little glimpse into Barry's past and brings the lovely Nora Allen into the story.**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter I mean it's the day after the kiss but will Caitlin remember or not?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – you will find out if she remembers the kiss or not in the next chapter, this is more of a filler chapter leading into the next one so I hope you enjoy it.

 **AReiss2145** – you will get the answer to if Caitlin remembers the kiss in the next chapter this one is mainly Nora/Henry based and sort a filler for the next chapter which is completely Snowbarry. I wanted to do a fic with Nora alive because I haven't found on yet where both of Barry's parents are alive as for Barry recalling all his past set ups I did laugh a little at that when I wrote it, I thought he's going to have a tragic past romantic life because it's Barry and that is what I came up with.

 **Guest** – I don't think I could rush this if I wanted to but it will be fast moving but paced at the same time and there is a lot of Allen family in this one, mostly Henry and Nora so enjoy

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – not much in this chapter to be honest, most of it is in the next this is sort of a small filler.

 **Eccacia** – Kiss conclusion is next chapter sorry but this is very Nora Allen trying to meddle.

 **Guest** – how about now?

 **Catgirl99** – thank you I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **Snowb4rry01** –Nora Allen is a sneaky one in this fic haha.

 **FatMac** – thank you, I try to keep it interesting but with the details in there but not all chapters can be funny and gripping as you will tell with this chapter which isn't anything special but I hope it serves the purpose it's supposed to.

 **Guest** – everyone is saying that and so am I, I love a bit of Nora Allen haha.

 **Boba** – Nora doesn't know Caitlin but all is explained in this chapter I think it explains it anyways.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – I think you just did that … I hope you like this one.

 **RockinInMyName** – we all knew it was going to be Caitlin who else is it going to be?

 **Bluerok** – I think we all expected it to be Caitlin

 **ArTeMuS09** – well I hope you like this; I've never read one with both of them in it so I hope I do this justice – a lot of Henry and Nora in this.

 **Clashofthelegends** – all I explained in this chapter I hope so enjoy.

 **Foreveryoung07** – this is Caitlin's POV all should be explained and yes it does need to happen.

 **Joey** – look forwards to future chapters because some may blur the lines with hotness haha

 **SammieAnne36912** – I don't know if we will see Wells or Stein in the future as neither of them work at S.T.A.R labs and there are no powers so no plans at the moment.

 **Sorry for the delay, I went away and I didn't get back till late so I've only just got around to posting so sorry and I'll apologize now that this chapter probably isn't worth the wait but the next one is.**

* * *

Why is this happening to me?

The last thing I wanted is to do today is see Barry not after last night or I could say this morning. One little moment of weakness, his stupid smile and green eyes and I kiss him which just makes this more awkward than it was already going to be due to the fact we can't speak about it in front of his parents. When Henry came into my office on Friday and told me his wife has invited me to dinner on Sunday I never expected to see Barry here as well, that is why I accepted the office plus it would have been rude to decline my bosses invitation but now I wish I could go home and hide from the world until tomorrow morning when I have to go to work.

If being hungover wasn't bad enough I now have to sit at the same table with Barry and his wise mouth and annoying habits for however long this takes. I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve this but it must have been something bad.

Being ushered onto the sofa beside Barry, who had flopped onto the sofa without a care in the world making me want to roll my eyes at him, I sat on the edge and crossed my legs. Looking at Barry out of the corner of my eye, I could see a smirk on his face making me want to slap him just to get rid of it. He hasn't said a word to me yet I want to strangle him, in my opinion that has got to be a record.

"Caitlin I'm so happy you could join us tonight, Henry has told me all about you – all good I promise" Nora said leaning on the arm of the chair Henry sat in.

"Thank you for inviting me" I said sincerely but missed out the part about wishing her son wasn't here but she doesn't need to know that, I'm fairly confident I can get through one dinner with him.

"Have you met my son Barry?" she asked and how I wish I could tell her that I've met him and that every time I see him I want to strangle him, tell her about how he annoys me to hell and back but how I can't stop thinking about his stupid face.

"We've met mom" Barry spoke for me which I was kind of grateful for as I don't think I would have been able to keep the truth to myself.

"Ok, well dinner will be ready soon, so excuse me"

"And I'll get some drinks, Caitlin what can I get you – Beer, wine – we have red and white or soda?" Henry stood up and went to follow his wife into the kitchen.

"Just a small glass of red wine please, I'm driving" I smiled knowing a small glass of wine will not put me over the limit and if I'm going to get through this dinner then I'm going to need it.

Once he left the room, I realised my mistake as I was now left alone with Barry. I should have declined a drink but my mom taught me to never decline hospitality even if you only have water – well that was when she could be bother with me instead of the newest guy to walk into her life.

* * *

"Henry why didn't you tell me she's so young?" Nora turned to me excitedly once we were out of ear shot in the kitchen.

"I didn't think her age is you concern" I replied grabbed a clean wine glass and the red wine from the kitchen counter.

"Maybe I could set Barry up with her" I put the cork back into the top of my bottle and turned to look at my wife.

I can't help but wonder if my wife is losing her mind I little, don't get me wrong I love my wife and I always will but she can't resist the urge to meddle in our sons life and I know Barry doesn't like it but I must admit I prefer to keep my wife happy over my son because Barry will not give me the silent treatment unlike Nora who will ignore my existence for weeks if needs be but on this one I can't sit and watch as she tries to set Barry and Caitlin up.

"Nora leave the boy alone, if you carry on then he will stop coming here for dinner because each one he comes to you're trying to set him up with someone" I sighed knowing for once I am on Barry's side plus if she does force them out on a date and it goes south I might have to find another doctor and finding one as brilliant as Dr Snow is going to be hard and I don't want to replace her, getting her to come here in the first place was hard enough without trying to find someone else to fill her spot.

"Henry" she sighed folding her arms over her chest staring at me which told me I might be in trouble. "As much as you like to think you and Barry are close, he will always be a momma's boy. He always has been and he always will be and if I call and tell him to come over he will. It doesn't matter how much I meddle as you like to say I do" she gave me a look which asked me to fight her on it which in our many years of marriage I've learnt never to do. "All I want is for my son to find someone and build a life for himself. I do want grandchildren before I die" turning her back to me she started to stir one of the pots.

"And I don't?" I asked because I would love grandchildren. I know I'm not getting any younger and having grandchildren around would be perfect but Barry will settle down when he is ready and not before then.

"This isn't about you Henry, it is about me" spinning back around to face me a wooden spoon pointed in my direction.

"Nora all I'm asking is that you leave this one alone"

"What is different about this one, you normally support me on this one?" she asked lowering the spoon again, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Because I think Barry might like Caitlin" I voiced my suspicion that I have been wondering about for some days now.

"Evidence?" she asked making me want to roll my eyes, why she never joint the CCPD I don't know as she always sees herself as a detective.

"For a start Barry has been hanging around the office more and I don't think it's because he wants to see his old man. Since he found Caitlin works for me he been coming around everyday"

Barry might think he's being smooth but he's not, I've noticed he's been coming to the office every day for no reason at all. I mean one day he came in to borrow ten bucks which I know he didn't really need and that is when my suspicion started that he was there for the beautiful Dr Snow and not to borrow money, twice this week he's turned up around lunch and ate in the staff room saying he was in the area and wanted to have lunch together and he's also turned up around closing when he's not working to see if I wanted to go for a beer after work but really I think he is just hoping to bump into her on her way home.

My son is a lot of things, he's smart but he's a terrible liar but I must give it to him for trying to pull a fast one on his old man. He doesn't want to see me he wants to see Caitlin.

"Fine" She sighed in defeat. "if you're right then I'm giving him a month, if he's done nothing by then well I have no other option than to step in and do something about it" Nora agreed which I just nodded along with hoping he will do something about it if I'm right just to save himself.

Without another word shared, I grabbed two fresh beers out of the fridge and went back into the living room to re-join Barry and Caitlin after all standing in the kitchen all night talking isn't being a good host to our guest. "Here you go slugger" I handed Barry the beer and Caitlin the wine.

I just hope my wife can control herself tonight and will do what said sort of promised and leave Barry to it, if I'm right and he does have a thing for Caitlin then I want him to be the one to act on it and not his mother, the last thing I want for him is to be embarrassed by his own mother, I don't think he would ever recover from that, especially not in front a girl he might like.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I wanted to do a little chapter with Nora and Henry in it but the next one will be longer and have Snowbarry in it.**

 **I also know that nothing excited happened but this is sort of a filler chapter to the next one.**

 **5+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – the SB moments are always amazing and will make me fan girl like nothing else. Yes it's was short which is why I've posted today to make up for it and also because I'm posting the first chapter to the sequel to Bombshell tomorrow so I posted this today.

 **AReiss2145** – I needed to do a chapter that was mainly focused on Nora and Henry as I haven't found a fic where both are alive so they deserve a chapter haha as for Henry picking up on Barry and Caitlin… he knows Barry so he's going to notice his change in behaviour I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest** – I wanted to do something with just Nora and Henry and this is what happened so enjoy the next chapter.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – well you don't have to wait too long… enjoy

 **Lina** – this chapter is complete Snowbarry and I don't think I could have updated any quicker than the day after

 **FatMac** – we have a mixture of everything in this, serious and playful so we'll have to see how they mix.

 **Guest** – he's a total momma's boys. To me he is anyways

 **Boba** – well I don't know what to say other than enjoy this chapter

 **Snowbarryfordays** – this one is longer to make up for it.

 **Bluerok** – well dinner is sort of skipped but defiantly Snowbarry focused chapter.

 **ArTeMuS09** – more Nora and Henry to come.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I love Mama Allen as well and he might just do that…

* * *

The feeling of a food coma took over me, the amount of food forced upon me was enough to feed me for the next week but everything was just so good I couldn't say no to it. That uneasy feeling of being around Barry or being sat at the same table as him quickly disappeared once we sat down. He was sat opposite me and I expected some smart remark from him or for him to just be him annoying self but it didn't happen which surprised me, it might be because his mother was sat at the same table, the only thing I got out of him was smirks or a wink when he knew no one else was looking which did annoy me but it annoyed me more that he wasn't being the Barry I was used to this Barry was someone completely different. If it wasn't for the smirks and winks I would have thought he had a twin brother but them moments told me it was him.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious" I smiled shrugging my coat back on. In all honestly I don't remember the last time I ate something like that. I was normally cafeteria food or take out for me.

"We must do this again soon" Nora pulled me into a hug which surprised me but from what I could tell of her she is a friendly person.

"I'm going to head off as well mom" Barry appeared next to me with his coat in hand pulling his mother into a tight hug. One thing I have learnt tonight is that Barry Allen is a momma's boy which is just cute in my opinion.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office" Henry pulled me into a hug which was another surprise as I never expected my boss to hug me, I mean my last one didn't even know my first name and always called me Snow which annoyed me, how hard is it to remember everyone's name – not that hard at all.

"Thank you so much again" I smiled looking between the pair while Henry held the door open for me.

Leaving Barry behind to say by to his dad, I headed outside into the cold and to my car. I know it's rude of me not to acknowledge Barry but I can't do it just on the off chance he said something smart back just to make me angry. The last thing I need if for my boss to see me snap at his son. Opening my car, I threw my purse into the backseat and sighed, I spent a dinner with Barry and I'm still alive to tell the tale.

"Good night Latte" I heard Barry shout as he made his way down the path away from the house.

"Good night Barry" I smiled wondering where the Barry I knew had gone to.

Resting my arm on the top of the car door, pausing before getting in I looked at Barry to see the thin flimsy coat he was wearing, for someone whose father is a doctor you would think he knows all about wrapping up warm in winter. "Do you want a ride?" the words left my mouth before I even realised it but knew I couldn't take it back. I know I'll probably live to regret this but the doctor in me will not allow me to let him walk home like that, it could only be round the corner but he'll catch a cold or something worse or so I'm telling myself.

"Thanks" he started jogging over to the car.

With a small pep talk to myself I climbed into the car and started it, turning the heat up as it was freezing. _'You can do this'_ the voice in my head said as Barry climbed into the car beside me – the closeness almost enough to start driving me crazy. Why did I have to buy one of the smallest cars available? "You'll have to give me directions" I told him knowing a street name isn't going to be enough I'm still trying to figure my way around town.

* * *

Pulling up at the side of the street in front of Barry's small apartment block, I turned the car off and waited for him to exit the car but he continued to sit there. The whole journey he said nothing apart from where I had to turn and it was beginning to worry me. This isn't the Barry I tell myself I know, the only I've met is smart mouthed, annoying and not to forget irritating and never misses a chance to do any of them things so with him sat here in silence I don't know what I should do, is something wrong with him but the most worrying thing is the fact I sort of miss that Barry which only makes me want to kick myself. I should hate him; I shouldn't want to spend time with him and I defiantly shouldn't be offering him a ride anywhere – yet here I am doing the complete opposite.

He slowly turned to look at me; taking off his seat belt "Thanks for the ride" he gave me what I could only guess was a genuine smile before grabbing the door handle to open the door.

"Wait" I grabbed his arm stopping him from doing so. "I want to apologise for last night" I sighed knowing I needed to do it but also didn't want to acknowledge that it even happened – especially what happened in my hallway, I just hope he doesn't remember anything that happened.

"Which part?" he turned to look at me, a small smirk dancing on his lips making me wish I had of just kept my mouth shut and let him go.

"Me being a drunken mess" I covered my face with my hands, he clearly remembers which explains the smirk and now I'm embarrassed more than I was to begin with – why do bed thing happen to me? "I drank a lot more than I should have, the night just ran away from me" I sighed sitting back in my seat and looking straight ahead, I can't look at him, I don't think I will ever be able to look at him again if he does remember my moment of weakness.

"Oh, I thought you were talking about that kiss hot lips" I didn't even need to look at him to see the smirk had evolved into a full blown one, I could tell by his tone of voice.

"Oh god" I sat forwards gripping hold of the steering wheel and resting my head on my hands. Just like I thought he remembered it and now everything had become a lot more awkward. The last thing I want to do is talk about it and the last thing I need is to give him more to annoy me about – that one moment of weakness will and is coming back to bite me on the ass.

"I've been told I'm a good kisser but I've never been called god before"

"I hate you" I finally turned to look at him, the embarrassment quickly replaced with anger and hatred.

"You weren't saying that last night when your teeth nibbled at my bottom lip" his hand grabbed my jaw, his thumb brushing over my lips as he spoke. "When you had your tongue in my mouth and not to mention when you pressed your little body against mine wanting more – oh and let's not forget the eager pulling of my hair" his voice became deeper with each work he spoke, pulling me down with him into a pit I know I will never recover from.

"Barry, shut you" I snapped myself out of whatever trance he was pulling me into too but I couldn't draw my eyes away from his. "It was a drunken mistake that will never happen again"

"Now you're just trying to hurt me, how can you call our brief moment of passion a mistake?" his eyes searched my face.

I don't know why but I feel guilty- how can he make me feel guilty for something that was a mistake. I shouldn't feel guilty from what I remember which is a lot he wanted it just as much as I did but that was just the drink and nothing more. It's nothing more than a drunken mistake. - A drunken mistake that will never ever happen again.

"It was nothing more than a drunken mistake and we both know that. How can we have a moment of passion as you want to call it when I want to wrap my hands around your neck and strangle you ninety nine percent of the time?" I asked because that is exactly what I want to do right now, I want to strangle him so we never have to talk about this again, that I will be the only one who remembers it ever happen and I can store it in the shaded part of my mind to be forgotten about.

"That's just foreplay Latte" he turned his body in his seat to look at me, ' _and smart ass Barry is back and he's in full swing'_ the voice in my head said which just made me wonder why I sort of missed this side of him, what the hell was I thinking?

"How about we both agree to never speak about this again and if possible never speak to each other again?" I suggested because I couldn't probably go the rest of my life without speaking to him or seeing his stupid face again or that smile I _hate_ so much because it does things me to it shouldn't do, the lips I have images of the things they couldn't do but I can forget everything, just block it out and move on.

"Are you blushing?" Barry asked and I wanted to kick myself.

With it being dark in the car I thought I could hide the blush that I felt take over my cheek at my thoughts, he shouldn't affect me this way, he shouldn't be able to control my body with his word but most importantly I shouldn't allow him to make me feel things I don't want to feel but I feel like a puppet and Barry is my master as weird as that sounds. Given the chance Barry would make my body do whatever he wanted without touching me and I don't like that – I need to be in control.

"Shut up and get out of my car" I shot back knowing I can't be this close to him much longer.

I want him to leave so I can do home and assess the damage he's doing to me. I moved her with one rule, no men because it will only end in heart break again. He will probably cheat again and I don't think I will ever recover from that kind of heart break again and then on my third day in town I run onto Barry or to be correct he ran into me and he's taken over every cell in my body and I don't like it – I should be in control of my body not him.

"I'm good, I'm enjoying this conversation" he smirked once again. "I just feel we don't communicate enough"

"I'm tired and I want to go home, will you get out" I found myself pleading.

I was anything but tired but I needed him to leave so I can go home to bed and debate everything in my head, to try and convince myself that I do hate him and that is why I feel this way.

"As I've pointed out, I'm good where I am" folding his arms over his chest which just angered me more. Taking my seat belt off I swing the door open and climbed out of the car. "Where the hell are you going?" I heard Barry asked as I rounded the car and pulled open the passenger side door with force.

"Get out" I snapped thought gritted teeth.

Why can't he just do as I ask, just for once do what I asked and leave? He's already control every part of my body the most important thing I want is to keep my sanity and I can't do this anymore. I can't be this close to him anymore because every time I am, I feel the voice of reason slipping away.

"Cait calm down" Barry jumped out of the car, standing right in front of me.

"Don't call me that" I shot back the last person to call me that ripped my heart of my chest and crushed it and that is a memory I don't want. "I don't want to talk about this anymore; it was a lapse in judgement that should have never happened. I drank too much and wasn't thinking straight so can we never speak of it again"

Taking deep breathes I looked down at my shoes; I can't look at him because I know I will lose another part of my sanity.

"We'll drop it when you answer one question" he placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

"What?" I asked wondering what he could possibly want me to answer.

"Forget everything we've said so far and tell me the truth, why did you kiss me?" he asked and I have no idea what to say.

I have a list as long as my arm in my head but none I can say to him, how can I just turn around and say, because you drive me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you, That when he annoys the hell out of me it makes me want him more. I can't tell him any of them.

"I told you, too much to drink and a lapse in judgement" I shrugged biting down on my bottom lip.

"I told you I wanted the truth and then I'll go" he sighed looking around him almost to check no one else is around to witness what is happening. "And stop biting your lip" his thumb brushed over my lip again, pulling it from the grip of my teeth.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY – I JUST DID" I shouted at him, I don't know what he wants me to say to him because the things I want to I can't, I need to protect myself.

"Good" his response shocking me for some unknown reason.

I felt his hands grab my waist a second before my back came into contact with the side of my car and his lips were upon mine before I could realise what was happening. I froze not knowing what to do, in too much shock to do anything about it. When reality finally kicked in, I pushed him off me looking at him with nothing but surprise on my face. "Barry stop" the words fell out of my mouth as my hand remained on his chest. "I told you this wouldn't happen again"

"But what if we want it too" he asked his eyes connecting with me.

"We don't – I don't- you don't" I told him knowing we're making another mistake, how many can we make the same mistake before it destroys us as individuals? I don't know about Barry but any sort of relationship even a casual one will destroy me because everything leads to heartbreak.

"Don't tell me what I want, I've learnt from past mistakes and regrets to go after what I want"

Suddenly becoming hyper aware of Barry's hands on my waist, our closeness and my fist now clutching his coat. My eyes connect with his again as my breathing became heavier, I found myself pulling him back in. my lips connected with his again as a million and one sensations flooded my entire body. His lips began to move against mine the second they met, forcing my mouth open his tongue slipped inside while my hands roamed over his chest and back surprising me at how muscular he is for someone so slim before they make their way up to his neck and into his thick hair tugging at the ends needing more from him – wanting more from him.

Pushing him away again, I slipped out of his arms and waked around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. "Good night Barry"

"Not again, you can't kiss me and then walk away" He said leaning his hands against the side of the car, looking over the top at me.

"I just did"

"What happened to never again?" he threw his arms up into the air and I know I must be sending him mixed signals but I blame him for the effect he has on me.

"Just getting you out of my system"

With that I climbed into the car and drove away, looking in my rear view mirror only to see Barry stood with his hands on his head looking up at the sky. It's the truth that last kiss was to get him out of a system and it will never happen again – the longer I can convince myself of that the better off I'll be.

* * *

 **It's longer than the last one so yeah…**

 **I hope you like it but has Caitlin got Barry out of her system?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **As usual all feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – yes he has, Caitlin might be smart but her plan is a bad one. I hope you liked the first chapter of Aftershock.

 **AReiss2145** – he probably is singing that, I saw your tweet on twitter and it made me laugh because it's true and no it's defiantly not the last believe me, I know you've waiting all night for this chapter and it's taken me a while to post it due to being distracted on twitter so I'll let you get on with it… enjoy.

 **Guest** – if anything he's only going to get more into her system and it's no longer a drunken mistake and I think things are only going to escalate from there.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – I don't really have much to say apart from enjoy this chapter

 **Guest** – here you go; your wish is my command.

 **FatMac** – well I hope you like this chapter as well

 **Guest** – I love a bit of sassy Barry and sorry this chapter is Caitlin's POV but we do have Barry's very soon.

 **Boba** – she wants to ignore her feeling but she can only do that for so long until they explode

 **Snowbarryfordays** – obviously she wants him, who doesn't want Barry Allen?

 **Snowb4rry01** – oh they'll be talking alright aha.

 **Guest** – enjoy the next chapter, nothing else to say

 **Foreveryoung07** – she thinks it will get him out of her system by trying it out and then she'll be satisfied but of course she will want him more, that's why it makes good reading… joke

 **Jujurego** – thank you I hope you continue to like it.

 **Guest** \- so what you're saying is Barry should make Caitlin jealous?

 **WARNINGS … language and a little something that isn't exactly PG …**

 **You've been warned, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath I waked into the CCPD and looked around me, I have no idea where Barry is but I need to find him and I just hope he is working today because since the moment I met him he spend more time at my work place than his own. When I decided to come here I thought it would be easy to find him, I'd just listen out for his annoying voice and I will find him but looking at the size of the building it's going to take more than that to find him.

"Can I help you miss?" a male in plain clothing walked up to me, no doubt noticing the confused look on my face and decided I needed help.

"I'm looking for Barry Allen" I replied looking around me for any sign of him but getting no.

"You know Barry?" the man asked almost interested in why I wanted Barry.

"Yes – well not really, it's complicated" I replied as I didn't know the answer to his question. I've met Barry but do I really know him – no I don't really know him but a cop is going to think it's weird I'm looking for Barry and I don't know him, like I said complicated.

"Sounds like our Barry" the man laughed shaking his head. "I'm detective Joe West Barry's uncle" he held his hand out to me.

"Dr Caitlin Snow" I took his out stretched hand. "You're Iris's dad and Barry's uncle?" I questioned as both of them are West's but I still don't know how that makes him Barry's uncle.

"You know Iris and I've been friends with Barry's dad since before our kids were born so I'm more of an honouree uncle" he explained another laugh escaping him.

"I work for Dr Allen, so can you point me in the direction I need to go?" I asked wanting to get this over with so I can get on with my own life.

"Right you're here for Barry, sign in at the desk then take the stairs to the first floor, take a right and it's the door at the end of the hallway" he pointed towards the stairs. "If you get lost there are enough people here to help you"

"Thank you Detective West, it was nice meeting you" I smiled walking towards the desk to sign in.

"You too Dr Snow, I'll tell Iris I saw you" I nodded and gave him a little wave before signing into the visitors book.

Once signed in I made my way towards the stairs and followed the instructions given as they are not that hard to follow. Arrive outside door I gave myself a mental pep talking, something I've been doing more and more off lately when it comes to Barry and knocked on the door.

"Come in" his deep voice replied from the other side of the door.

' _At least he's here'_ the voice in my head said but the detective would have told me if he wasn't here. Sliding the large metal door open I stepped into his lab and searched the room with my eyes for Barry. My eyes finally landed on him, slumped in a chair behind a desk while he looked at something on his computer.

"Latte?" he questioned looking confused, his voice no doubt mirroring mine as I still don't know why I decided to do this but I'm here now and I can't turn around and leave not now he's seen me.

"Hi" I smiled awkwardly deciding now that this is probably the worst idea I've ever had in my life, including the time I thought I could fly when I was seven and jumped out of my tree house only to end up in the emergency room with a broken arm, not one of my finest moment but I was young and foolish back then and that was also the day I gave up on my dream of flying as it only led to pain and broken bones.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to tied his desk of takeout containers and chocolate wrappers which I found myself smiling at for some unknown reason but then Barry always makes me smile as much as I hate to admit it, he makes me smile even when I'm annoyed and pissed at him – he still makes me smile at the same time.

"I wanted to return this to you" I opened my purse and pulled his jacket out and held it out to him.

The jacket that is probably the warmest thing I've ever worn but defiantly not the same jacket I may or may not have worn all last night while sat on the sofa reading and watching reality TV in or The same jacket that smells of Barry of his cologne - Not that jacket because I didn't wear it on the sofa and I don't know what it smells like.

"Thank but you didn't have to come all the way here" he stood up taking the jacket from me and throwing it over the back of his chair.

"If I had known you would have been at dinner yesterday I would have brought it with me" I played with my finger wanting to be anywhere else but here right now, the idea of trying to fly again sounds a lot more appealing than this. I should have just given the jacket back to Dr Allen to give to Barry but then he might have asked why I had it and then I would have to explain but it's still a better option than this.

"There wasn't any rush, it could have waited – do you want to sit down by the way. I have coffee if you want one" he asked finally realising we're stood in the middle of his lab.

"No thank you to both, I'm not staying" I smiled looking around his lab, for a lab assistant his lab is a lot bigger than expected. "I want to return it while I remembered" I lied.

The real reason I am returning it is because I have decided to get rid of everything that reminds me of Barry out of my life, well as much as I can his father and latte's will have to stay and having his jacket lay on the back of the sofa wasn't helping and the urge that I gave into to wear it just made it worse as it surrounded me in memories and the scent of him, not helpful when you're trying to forget about someone and get them out of your system.

"Thanks for returning my jacket I guess" he shrugged looking around the room; I followed his eyes wondering what he was trying to find but found nothing.

"Bye then" I turned and headed for the door.

"Wait" Barry came towards me making me pause in the doorway.

Reaching around me he slid the door closed making me freeze on the spot. "W-w-why?" I stuttered something I've never done before in my life, so not only does he control me without trying he now makes me nervous. ' _What is happening to me'_ I asked myself, how can he change who I am for no reason what so ever. Reaching behind me again he flicks the lock, locking us inside his lab.

"I want to ask you something?"

"Then why did you lock the door?" I turned around to face him again but wish I hadn't due to how close he stood to me, his scent surrounding me, his minty breath hitting my face.

"Because I'm sick of you always running away from me so I'm making it harder for you to do so" he replied his voice echoing through my mind.

Swallowing hard I lifted my eyes to meet his. "What do you want to ask me?"

"I want to know what you want from me" he replied staring back at me which confused me.

"I don't know what you mean" I replied wondering what he could mean, I've never asked him for anything so why would I want something from him.

"You keep sending me mixed signals, one minute you're kissing me then the next you're running away as if you've just kissed the devil, telling me it was a mistake. I don't know what you want from me" he explained throwing his arms up into the air sighing.

"I don't want anything from you" I told him as I don't want anything from him, kissing his was a mistake - a really big mistake.

My mind convinces me it's a good idea then throws up warning signs telling me it's dangerous. I don't want Barry; I don't want anything from him. I just want to get on with my life and my work. I don't want any man in my life; I've had my heart broken to many times to go back down that road again. I'm happy alone and if I get lonely then I can get a pet, a relationship of any kind is a bad idea and everything about Barry tells me I'm, heading down heartbreak lane once again which I why I need to distance myself from him, to remove everything that reminds me of him from my life and to forget he exists because every time I am around him he drag me in deeper and makes me doubt myself on what I want.

"Then why do you keep giving me mixed signals. You kiss me as if you're never going to see me again then run away as if you need holy water to save you. I'm not the devil Caitlin" he said taking me by surprise by calling me by my real name and once again he's drawing me into his spell, the way he said my name sounded like silk on his tongue. He makes me want to stand and listen to him say it over and over again which just confirms that he is dangerous.

"You're dangerous" the words fell from my mouth, my thoughts turning to physical words that hung in the air.

"How am I dangerous?" he asked almost as if he couldn't believe what I was saying but in my mind he is dangerous and I need to stay away from him.

"YOU JUST ARE" I snapped wanting nothing more than to leave and get some fresh air. I looked up at the sky light at the sky and sighed as we fell into a silence, Barry no doubt trying to figure out what I'm talking about, whereas I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Have dinner with me" he blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What?" I questioned wondering if I had heard him correctly, snapping my head back down to look at him.

"Have dinner with me and you will see that I am not dangerous" he shrugged as it if was the best idea ever which it isn't, I'd probably end up stabling him with a steak knife or throwing my food at him, I may have gotten thought dinner last night but that is because his parents were there stopping him from saying or doing anything to piss me off or annoy me. A dinner alone with him is just a terrible idea.

"No" I shot back without even thinking about it.

"No?" he questioned as if it was the wrong answer.

"No" I confirmed just so he got the point that the last thing I will be doing is having dinner with him.

"Why?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at me, no doubt trying to figure out which mind game to try on me next.

"Because you're annoying, irritating, you piss me the hell off with your cocky attitude and smart mouth and it makes me want to strangle you" and now my filter has upped roots and moved to the dark side because all my thoughts are spilling out of my mouth and I can't stop it

"And you're challenging, you're a tease and you drive me fucking insane" he shot back

"You're a bastard" I glared at him, my breathing escalating as my rage increased.

"And you're a bitch" He lunged at me, pushing me up against the door with a thud his body holding me in place while his hands held my hips and his lips attacked mine with force. Fisting his sweater in my hands I pulled him closer, meeting his force.

Barry's hands slips down to the back of my thighs lifting me off the floor, wrapping my legs around his waist and using the door for support I opened my mouth allowing him access while his hands ran up my thighs making my skirt ride up to around my waist. Releasing his sweater from my grip I moved my hand into his hair, pulling hard to release some of my anger and to tilt his head back to allow me better access to his mouth. Barry let out a deep growl at my force, his hands moved to my ass squeezing just as hard as I pulled at his hair, his hips grinding against mine making a moan escape my lips.

Pulling away for air, resting the back of my head against the door breathing heavy, his lips moved to my neck his teeth lightly nipping at my skin making me moan again. I know I should stop him, I should stop this but I can't I'm in far too deep now, to the point where I'm drowning in Barry that I want more – need more from him.

"You drive me fucking insane" he groaned against my skin. The vibration of his words against my skin heading south right between my thighs turning me on even more than I already was, humming as I reply I lifted his head up so my lips could meet his again.

His teeth sank lightly into my bottom lips tugging at it making me moan once again, I grinded my hips against his earning a growl in return as I tightened my legs around his waist. Finally coming to my sense as to where we were, I placed my hands onto his shoulders and pushing him backwards lightly so he released my lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked searching my face for an answer.

"We're in your labs at work that's what" unwrapping my legs from around his waist and slid down the door to the floor, once safely back on the floor, I pull my skirt back down my cheek reddening at what had just happened.

"I guess you do have a point" he laughed looking around us, finally realising where we was.

"I have to go" I looked at my watch noticing my lunch hour ended almost ten minutes ago. Unlocking the door, sliding it open I left Barry's lab and him behind but the wetness between my legs I couldn't leave behind unfortunately, _'the afternoon is going to be very uncomfortable'_ the voice in my head said as I headed for the stairs.

"SO DINNER?" I heard Barry shout behind me.

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN"

* * *

 **I have no words for the chapter haha**

 **I hoped you like it… as you can tell things are moving quickly but is it a good thing?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I do try and correct every mistake but some do escape and I don't see them. Thank you for your continued support. I read on your review on Aftershock that your grandpa dies, I'm sorry to hear that and wish I could do something to make you feel better but I don't think this chapter is going to help.

 **AReiss2145** – I wouldn't lie about something like that as for what happens next is a little darker than anything else that has happened so far but everything happens for a reason but you knew this was going to happen.

 **Lina** – well things are about to change for the good I don't know. We'll all have to wait and see.

 **Guest** – thank you very much, I wanted to do something different and this is what we have.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – thank you, she's had her heart broken to many times to let anyone else in so she refused to accept her feeling for Barry so she keeps fighting them thinking they will go away.

 **Guest** – who doesn't love some smut?

 **FatMac** – yes she is but maybe Barry likes it really?

 **Guest** – will they do that we'll have to wait and see what happens?

 **ArTeMuS09** – thank you … enjoy

 **Snowbarryfordays** – sorry for the wait but it's here now. It's a little different from the previous chapter.

 **Snowb4rry01** – yes this is a rollercoaster ride, so buckle yourself in for the ride.

 **Guest** – why thank you but you probably could.

 **Foreveryoung07** – She might do that, things are changing and maybe for the better.

 **BornReddy74** – yes she is complicated but everything is for a reason and everything will come together in the ends. I do have a plan don't worry. She is saying no because she thinks she can't trust Barry but the truth is she can't trust herself around him that is why she declined dinner because she's had too much heartbreak and she thinks Barry will break her heart in the end but she can't stay away from him at the same time.

 **Guest** – I ended it there because I can and I'm evil haha. I'm updating now so yeah… enjoy but it's not like the last chapter just be warned. They want each other bad what can I say.

 **Angelus0078** – thank you I hope it was worth your time and you continue to enjoy it.

 **WARNING: Things are about to get dark, you have be warned.**

 **I'm away until Tuesday at the latest so I might not update till Wednesday as Tuesday will be Aftershock, but it could be earlier. Just letting you all know.**

* * *

She might be a tease and her mind might change every second but I've been in a great mood since she left around lunch, she did leave me in a situation which took a lot of mental imagery of dead puppies, kitten and anything else I could think off to get rid of my problem but it worked in the end, I have gotten more work done in the past six hours then I normal would in a full day. Drumming my hands on the desk in front of me in time to the radio, inbetween mixing chemicals, getting a slide prepped for examination or reading test results, the past six hours and as I'm doing a longer shift than normal due to other members of the crime labs being off due to sickness I only have another three to go but with Caitlin – my Latte in my head I know it's going to fly by. Even writing up my reports hasn't been the usual drag as it normal is – today is defiantly a good day.

Jumping up from the stool I was sat on, I make my way over to my computer while singing along to Ed Sheeran's Photograph that was currently playing on the radio, the results of the DNA test I ran on a couple of blood drops I found at a crime scene yesterday showed on the screen, showing me that it had found a match in the database making me punch the air in celebration and that they belonged to Clyde Mardon a well-known criminal

" _So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans"_ I sang along to the radio saving the results onto the system.

"Sorry to interrupt your American Idol audition but you're needed downstairs" Joe stood by the door laughing at me.

Reaching my hand over to the radio turning it down, my cheeks began to redden at being caught singing but I wasn't going to let that ruin my good mood. "I'll be right there, let me secure this evidence first" ' _no doubt the captain wants to shout at me for something again'_ I told myself in no hurry to get down there, all I have to do is breath around him and he goes off on one.

"Bring your box of wizardry, you're going to need it" he pointed to my field kit sat on the edge of the bench in the corner, ready for when I need it. ' _Maybe not the captain then'_ I told myself because I wouldn't need my kit for that.

"What's going on?" I asked looking over at him, I never need my kit unless I'm going to a crime scene but then I get a call from Joe, Eddie or the captain to tell me to get my ass over there. I never need it here.

"I'll explain downstairs" he shot me a look which made an unsettled feeling form in the pit of my stomach.

"Five minutes" I told him going over to the slide I was preparing before the results came in and making sure it was cleared away correctly knowing if anything contaminated it then I'd lose my job.

With a quick sweep of the lab, happy that everything is secure and in the correct place, I left the lab, reaching back behind me to grab my kit as I almost forgot it and made my way downstairs where Joe stood waiting for me.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked joining him at the bottom of the stairs, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Room one, I need to grab something and I'll meet you in there. Just go do your thing and collect evidence" he patted me on the shoulder before walking away.

Nodding to myself I made my way to room one and opened the door, looking inside I almost dropped my kit on the floor when I saw Caitlin sat on one of the chairs, mascara running down her cheeks, a bruise forming on her right eyes, a large cut on her arm, her lip bleeding, her clothes covered in blood and her perfect hair a tangled mess, flying around her head. The door opened again as Joe joined us in the room along with Eddie.

"Miss Snow, can you tell us what happened?" Joe asked. Moving to the far side on the room I placed my kit onto the floor and lent against the wall wanting to know what had happened to her for her to be in this mess. The collection of evidence can wait until I know the story; she needs to speak to Joe and Eddie before I can collect anything so I know what I'm looking for.

"I was working late" she started looking between the three of us, her eyes lingering on me as she sniffed wiping her eyes. "I locked up and headed to my car when a guy grab me from behind and pinned me to the side of the building, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and pressed the tip against my sternum and demanded I gave him my purse and jewellery. I screamed for help that when he hit me and then cut my lip with the knife saying if I made another noise then he will cut my throat." She took a deep breath her eyes finding me again in the corner of the room.

"Then what happened?" Eddie asked looking up from the note pad he was writing in.

"I gave him my purse and removed my jewellery and while he was distracted by what he had gotten he attacked him as I've had self-defence classes which made his slice my arm with the knife but you might want to check emergency rooms because I broke his arm, he also cut his hand on the knife. In the chaos he dropped everything to the floor including the knife. He only picked my purse and jewellery up then ran away. The knife is wrapped in tissue in my coat pocket" she looked at me.

I nodded opening my kit and pulling out some gloves before grabbing her coat and carefully looking inside her pockets to see the knife well wrapped in tissues covered in red strains and I don't know if the blood on the tissues belong to Caitlin or her attacked, hopefully her attacker.

"Did you see your attackers face, anything you can tell us about him?" Joe asked her. I looked up from my spot on the floor where I was putting the knife into a clear evidence tube.

"It was dark but is got a good look at him. White, about six foot tall, light brown maybe blond hair wearing jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket and a baseball cap" at least she has an eye for detail I thought as I shook my head at her, anyone else in that situation would have just given up and allowed them to do what they wanted. The idea of fighting back wouldn't even come into consideration but she did fight her way out and a part of me is proud of her for it.

"Do you think you sit down with a sketch artist?" Eddie closed his note book and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I think that is everything for now, Barry will collect any evidence from you then you'll be able to go home. I will get an office to visit you in the morning just to check you have told us everything because most people remember later on when she shock had worn off" Joe said tapping Eddie on the shoulder, a hint to leave.

"Don't worry Caitlin, we'll find him" Eddie smiled at him, reaching his hand out across the table to touch Caitlin. I grab hold of him wrist to stop him on the off chance that there is some evidence on her hands.

"Thank Eddie" she smiled. We a nod Eddie left the room leaving us alone.

Once we were alone, I pulled a chair around to sit down next to her, taking in the full brunt of her injuries and feeling angry that someone could do this to her. "Why was you working so late?" I asked evidence forgotten; I needed to know why she was still there past six.

"With the weather being as bad as it is, people get sick so I told your dad I would do extended hours because the cold can cause all sort of problems for people and the hours we work are not suitable for some people. So I offed to do extended hours so help more people" she explained looking down at her hands. "The cold weather can be dangerous to the elderly, young children, asthma patients to name a few"

"I'll get someone to come take a look at your arm" I grabbed her wrist and looked at the cut knowing it will need medical attention.

"It's just a flesh wound, I can dress it myself if you have a first aid box" her eyes fell to the long slash on her arm. I nodded knowing she can be stubborn and right now I didn't want to argue.

Standing back up I grabbed my kit and decided to get this over with so then Caitlin can leave and go home. Setting it up on the desk I ran my eyes over her wondering what physical evidence could have been left behind. "You have a random patch on blood on your elbow" I pointed out wondering how it got there.

"That's not mine" she looked at her elbow. "I elbowed him in the face and busted his nose and I might have scratched him" she shrugged shooting me a small smile.

"You're a forensic scientist dream, I'd hug you if it wouldn't contaminate evidence" I almost jumped for joy while grabbing what I needed out of my kit. "Right hand please" I asked holding out my own to take hers.

"Excuse me?" she looked between my face and my hand almost as if I'd asked her to marry me or something.

"I need to collect anything from under your nails, you said you might have scratched him" I explained realisation must have set in as she slowly lifted her hand and placed it into mine. It wasn't until this point that I realised just how small her hands are compared to mine.

"I need to cancel my cards, my phone everything and get replacements" I don't know if she's talking to me or herself but I listened anyways as I took any dirty or skin from under her nails.

Caitlin gasped making me drop her hand down onto the table with a thud. "What, did I hurt you?" I asked in all the years of doing this job I've never hurt anyone and to think the first person could be Caitlin.

"No, he took my ring" she began to cry again which confused me.

"What ring?" I asked curiously handing her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"My Grandma left me her ring when she died and I was wearing it and now he has it" she looked down at her bare fingers to where the ring had sat, crying harder.

"Joe and Eddie will find it, tomorrow you can tell the officer everything that was taken and that way if he tries to sell it we'll know" I placed my hand onto her shoulder hoping it would calm her down, for once I didn't want to flirty with her or try and make her angry for my amusement, I wanted to hold her and tell her everything is ok and that this is just a bad dream but I can't do that the only thing I can do it collect evidence that will help us find this guy.

"Thank you Barry" She nodded wiping her eyes smiling a small smile up at me.

I finished collecting any evidence from under her nails and took a swab of her DNA to compare what is her and what belongs to her attacked. "I'm going to need your shirt" I told her knowing that is the only way to run a DNA test on the blood on her elbow.

"Can I bring it you tomorrow?" she asked biting her bottom lip wincing when the dried up wound reopen.

"No, the evidence could get contaminated"

"I don't have anything to change into, I can't walk around in just my bra" she told me and as much as I liked the idea of that, now wasn't the time to imagine it let alone see it.

Pulling out my phone I sent Eddie a text telling me to bring me a spare t-shirt from the locker room for Caitlin to change into and the first aid kit. "I'll have to take your coat as well but my jacket is still upstairs you can use that" I sat down beside her again, knowing I can't do anything until Eddie arrives with a spare t-shirt.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door, Eddie entered the room again putting the first aid kit onto the table and handing Caitlin the t-shirt to change into. Standing back up I grabbed an evidence bag. "When you've taken it off, I need you to put it in here" I opened the bag, holding it out towards her before leaving again.

"You're staying?" he asked almost in horror at the idea of me being in the room as she changed.

"I was raised as a gentleman, I'll close my eyes if it helps" I rolled my eyes before closing them to prove my point.

I heard her sigh then the room went quiet for a couple of seconds before the bag in my hands started to move. "I'm done" Reopening my eyes, to see Caitlin pulling the oversized t-shirt down over her torso before she sat down on the chair and opened the first aid kit.

"How are you really doing?" I asked watching her tend to her arm, cleaning and dressing it.

"Fine" I shrugged which I didn't believe for a second, what she went thought no one would be fine.

"Latte, tell me the truth" I moved my chair closer to her, all I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and hold her until everything goes away but I can't because she will never let me do that.

"What do you want me to say that I'm terrified, that I saw my life flash before my eyes? I took self-defence classes with an old colleague at my last hospital as we worked in the emergency department that can be dangerous but I never thought I would use it but tonight I did" she shot back at me, her hand trembling as she tried to wrap a bandage around her arm.

Placing my hand on top of hers, I took the bandage from her and began to wrap it around her arm, she might think she can treat herself but she isn't superwoman even the incredible Dr Snow needs to admit she needs help. "If it helps then yes" I told her securing the bandage in place. Being the son of a doctor does come in handy at times.

"Barry he held a knife to my throat" she began to cry, the reality of what happened beginning to set fully in.

"I know" I pulled her into my arms, if she tried to fight me off then I will just hold tighter because I can do nothing else for her but listen to her and give her a shoulder to cry on. "But you're safe now; no one is going to hurt you - Wait here and I'll go get you my jacket then I'll take you home"

"You don't have to, I can make it home by myself" I released her from my arms and stood up, closing my kit and collecting the evidence.

"My shift is over in thirty minutes they're not going to miss me. I'm taking you home" I told her before leaving the room and making my way back upstairs to my lab.

Logging the evidence in as quickly as possible, I grabbed my stuff and went back downs to meet up with Caitlin after all this is the first conversation we have had ever she hasn't shouted at me and said she hates me so I might get my dinner with her after all.

"Ready to go?" I asked re-entering the room.

"You don't have to do this" she stood up from the chair she was sat in.

"I want to so end of discussion." I told her not wanting us to argue, holding open my jacket she slipped her arms into the sleeves, wrapping it around her small torso.

"My car is outside"

"Keys, I'll drive you're to shaken up to" I held my hand out for the keys. Reluctantly she handed me the keys to exhaust to argue with me.

Getting into the car, I buckled my seat belt and started the car. Reaching over I gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her that everything will be ok and that she is safe, when she is with me she will always be safe. if anything I'm doing this to prove to myself that she is ok, I need to know she is ok or else I'll never sleep tonight, to think that someone could do this to her, someone could hurt her like they have makes me sick. She's cares about everyone proven by her offer to work later hours to help those who are sick and some bastard does this to her.

* * *

 **So not as fun as all the other chapter but it can't always be fun and games.**

 **But please don't hate me for writing this chapter, just remember everything is for a reason so this chapter does have an explanation which you will see in the next chapter.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome#**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I only gave that warning because everything before that chapter had been light and fluffy then things because serious so take it how you want to haha.

 **AReiss2145** – we don't know who did this to Caitlin yet but it's at the top of Barry's to do list. He needs to protect wifey haha. I hope you like the next part and you know why it happened, I told you but keep pretending you don't. It's better that way haha.

 **Guest** – I'm happy to see you like this chapter, I was thinking maybe people wouldn't like it as the rest of the fic has been so light and carefree but its nice knowing people did like it.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – everything will fall into place very soon, there is defiantly a reason for the last chapter.

 **FatMac** – how could he flirt with her while she is in that situation? It wouldn't be right and he knows that.

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – thank you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – not really much to say but yes it is sad I know.

 **Guest** – plus what happened to Caitlin is important to the story. You'll see why soon.

 **Foreveryoung07** – you'll have to read to find out that is all I can say.

 **Guest** – and Barry will do just that.

 **KatMerlos** – thank you I hope you continue to like it.

 **Guest** – more extra sweet Barry to come.

 **So this is part one of two as the chapter became really long so I spilt it into two.**

 **Not** **hing more to say than enjoy and let me know what you think…**

* * *

Opening the door to my apartment I stepped inside and headed straight for the kitchen, Barry followed behind me even after I told him that he didn't need to stay only for him to tell me that he wasn't leaving me alone and for once I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so he can do whatever he wants to do. All I wanted well more like needed was a drink and a strong one at that, bypassing the wine and beer; I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cupboard. Pulling some ice from the freezer I poured both myself and Barry one, sliding it down the counter to him.

"I'm ok thank you" he pushed it away from him. Throwing the ice back into the freeze I took a large sip from my glass turning to look at him.

"Are you really going to make me drink alone?" I asked because if he was then I'd prefer he left so I didn't have someone to witness it. If he wants to stick around then he's going to drink with me.

"Fair point" he picked the glass up and took the tiniest sip I think I've ever seen anyone take. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked looking around my apartment.

"End of the hall" I pointed in the direction with my glass.

"I'll go run you a bath and while you're in it, I'll go get us a pizza" he smiled finishing the rest of his drink like a man – just like I know he can having seen evidence from our night out just how fast he can finish a drink.

"What are you after, if you think I'm going to sleep with you-"

"What. No of course I'm not" he cut me off turning around to face me. "Believe it or not I am a nice guy; I'm just trying to help you"

"I'm sorry" I sighed grabbing his arm stopping him from walking away. "I'm just not used to people doing things for me unless they want something in return" I told him the truth.

All the years I spent with Ronnie the only time he ever ran me a bath was when he wanted sex or if he was feeling guilty about sleeping with other women. Something I found out later on. The nights he came home saying he had worked late he would run me a bath and I never knew why until the truth finally came out.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Sighing I finished the rest of my drink and poured myself another, realising it was a waste of time putting the ice back in the freeze as I'm going to use all of it tonight.

Taking my drink into my bedroom, I sat down in front of the mirror and looked at myself. The sight in front of me was nothing short of embarrassing you could still see where my mascara had run down my face, my hair looked as if I had been dragged through several bushes backwards and my eye and lip had begun to swell up. If it was still Halloween then I wouldn't need to wear a costume because how I looked now is scary enough. Leaving my drink on my dressing table, I began to remove my clothes, well my skirt the t-shirt that belonged to the CCPD and Barry's jacket. I wrapped myself in my robe and sat back down in front of the mirror to look at myself once again, feeling tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

"Latte, are you in there?" a light knock came on the door.

"Come in" I replied lightly wiping my tears away, I hate crying in front of people and I've already done that once today I'm not going to do it again.

"You're baths ready" his head popped around the door, searching the room for me.

"Thanks" I hiccupped forcing a smile to my face as I turned to face me.

"I'll go get that pizza now, what do you like?" he asked opening the door fully and leaning against the frame.

"I'm not fussy, just get what you like, I'd give you the money but I don't have any" I laughed to myself because that bastard took my wallet leaving me with nothing.

"My treat, I'll back soon. Enjoy your bath" with one last smile he left me alone to enjoy my bath.

Standing up I grabbed my drink and made my way to the door where Barry stood looking at me, no doubt feeling sorry for me but I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me because I refuse to see myself as a victim as the cops want to label me. Walking into the bathroom I looked at the bath so see the bubbles sitting on top of the water making me roll my eyes at him. I want to hate him but how can I when he does things like this for no reason than to be nice but I can't like I am sort of missing his smart mouth right now, at least if I'm angry at him it will take my mind off what happened tonight.

* * *

Walking back into the living room only to be met by Barry's bright smile and the smell of pizza in the air, my stomach grumbled making me realise how hungry I actually am. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka and two more glasses, forgetting the ice and sat down next to Barry on the sofa pouring us both another drink. I must admit I do feel a little better now that I feel clean and I've ran a brush though my hair removing all the knots but at the same time I hate myself for putting my brown spotty pyjamas on especially with Barry sat here seeing me. I mean how lame and I.

"I got pepperoni, you can't go wrong with it" he smiled flipping the lid open surprising me that he hadn't started eating without me, I wouldn't mind if he had off. "I took your car by the way, I hope you don't mine"

"Its fine and this looks amazing" I said ripping a piece out of the box and taking a large bite. It teased better than it looks as well. "You don't have to stay with me, you probably have better thing to do" I told him hoping he didn't think he has to stay with me after all I am a big girl I think I can look after myself.

"Nothing better to do believe me, my night was a pizza and a movie but I can do that with you. It's always better with company" he grabbed a slice of pizza eating around half of it in one bite making me smile for some unknown reason. How he can be so carefree most of the time amazes me, I usually have most of my day planned out from the second I wake up but Barry comes across as a go with the flow kind of guy and I kind of like it, unpredictable.

"So what movie do you have in mind?" I asked knowing you can learn a lot about a person from the type of movie they enjoy.

"We have a chose Latte" he smiled making me roll my eyes at the stupid nickname. He knows my name now for crying out loud why can't he use it but I'm going to let it slide this time. Reaching down the side of the sofa he grabbed his backpack from the side and opened it pulling out three movies. "We have the breakfast club, Ferris Buller's day off or Superman and I mean classic Superman" he looked at me like a kid on Christmas day and I can't help but feel like these might just be his favourite movies.

"I've never seen Superman" I told him truthfully, I have seen the other two but never Superman, well any of them to be honest.

"Decision made we're watching Superman, I can't believe you've never seen it. I mean it's like the best movie ever" I nodded my head ok knowing it can't be that bad I mean a lot of people love them movies so I might as well give it a go. Getting down onto the floor Barry put the disk in the player before joining me back on the sofa. "Prepare to have you mind blown, I love this movie" pressing play we both grabbed another slice of pizza making ourselves comfortable for the movie.

* * *

Halfway through the movie I turned my head to look at Barry, his eyes fixed on the screen and his mouth miming the words spoken on screen and I couldn't help but smile as it made me realise that there are a lot more layer to him that I am yet to discover about him. I've seen his cocky and caring side already and I can't help but feel as if I'm seeing fan boy Barry right now. The pizza long gone, the vodka bottle almost empty yet Barry haven't taken his eyes off the screen since the movie started. At first I thought tonight would be awful with Barry here but I must admit I am enjoying myself, the movie is a lot better than I was expecting and I would defiantly watch it again but I'm enjoying Barry's company more than anything else.

"You're missing the movie" Barry spoke his eyes still fixed on the movie.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" I asked curiously as he knows every word spoken in it.

"Too many to count but you're missing it" he told me again pointing at the screen.

"I'm enjoying watching you instead" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Something I've noticed happens a lot when I am around him. "You mouth the words as they're said on screen" I found myself smiling while trying to save myself from embarrassment.

He pressed pause on the remote and turned to look at me, his bright smile on full display for me to see making me smile in return. "Why does your dad call you slugger?" I asked needing to know the answer as it's been annoying me since we had dinner together.

With a sigh he turned to face me "He calls me slugger because I got into a fight when I was ten and came home with a black eye"

"Maybe I should call you slugger then" I laughed because I couldn't imagine him in a fight now let alone at the age of ten. "I mean it's only fair, you do call me Latte"

"That's because it's cute, I got my ass handed to me, my turn now. Why did you move here for a job?"

"I moved here because I had nothing left back in coast city and your dad offered me a job I couldn't refuse" I told him part of the truth. I honestly didn't have anything back in coast city and his dad did offer me a job I couldn't refuse, higher pay and normal working hours to begin with. I'll admit I miss the hospital I used to work at but this job is just as good.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth?" he asked pouring us both another drink.

Taking the drink from his hand I took a sip knowing I need it if I'm going to let my guard down and allow someone else into my secrets. "I had a boyfriend back in Coast City, we were together for almost five years and then I found out he was cheating on me for the best part of two years so I had to leave town for two reasons, one being I was humiliated in front of everyone who knew me and the second being that everything reminded me of him so I had to leave. I needed a fresh start and this job appeared at the right time" I sighed hoping he was happy that I just admitted to him that I wasn't enough for Ronnie that he needed to go out and find some else.

"If you ask me that guy is a tool and you're better off without him. If he couldn't see how amazing you are then he doesn't deserve you"

"Why did you choose forensic science?" if we're opening up then I want to find out as much as I can about him while I can so then I can really judge what kind of person he is.

"I always wanted to be a scientist as I loved science but when I was twelve someone broke into our house one night while my dad was working and they hurt my mom and the police never caught the guy so I decided I would do forensic science because then I know that if it happened to anyone else that I've done everything I can to help catch the person responsible"

"I didn't know was she hurt badly?" I asked curious because looking at Nora Allen you wouldn't think anything like that had happened to her.

"It was bad, they pushed her down the stairs causing a bleed on the brain, she was in a coma for the best part of a month but it's in the past and we don't speak about it anymore. Why did you decided to become a doctor?" he changed the subject which I don't blame him for. I might not be close to my mom but if something like that happened to her I wouldn't want to talk or even think about it even after all these years.

"When I was younger I decided I wanted to fly" I laughed knowing now how stupid that idea was. "Anyways I was seven and decided to jump out of my tree house so I could fly. In the end I broke my arm and my dad took me to the hospital. I was scared because I'd never been to a hospital before but the doctor who saw me was the kindest person I'd ever met and she told me everything she was going to do to my arm as if I was an adult instead of a seven year old girl with stupid dreams. After that day I decided I wanted to be a doctor like her, I wanted to look after sick children or so I thought until I started doing it and it broke my heart to see them suffer so I changed to emergency medicine" I explained knowing until the day I die I will never forget Dr Scott who put my arm back together again.

"You thought you could fly?" Barry laughed a full on laugh, his hands clutching his stomach the whole nine yards. "That's classic"

"I'm so happy that my pain amuses you" I replied rolling my eyes, all I know is both my dad and I wasn't laughing that day. Me because of the pain and him because of how much worse my injuries could have been.

"I'm sorry but that is the best thing I've ever heard in my life"

"Hey" I slapped his arms. "I could have killed myself, seven year old me didn't think about that"

"I really am sorry for laughing but you come across as all sensible and everything but it's nice to know you've done stupid things in your life as well as I have" he started taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. "But at least it made you realise what you wanted to do when you was older"

"I never thought about it like that, if I hadn't of broken my arm then I might not be a doctor now" I actually thought about it for once so maybe the worse decision of my life turned out to be the best thing I ever did in the end as it made me realise what I wanted in my life.

"Are we going to watch the rest of the movie now?" he asked pointing to the screen already ready to press play before I could answer.

"I do have work tomorrow" I told him as I have to be up early to arrive on time.

"I called my dad while I got the pizza and told him what happened. He told me to tell you that he's giving you the rest of the week off. No arguments and as I have tomorrow off. I'll bring the other Superman movies round and we can watch them" he smiled pressing play so I couldn't argue with him which he knows I will.

First thing in the morning I am going to call the bank and cancel my cards as it's too late to do it now I will replace my phone then I will call Dr Allen and tell him I am ok to work and that I want to work. I can't let something like today stop me from living my life. Then when all that is done I'll have to prepare myself for another movie night with Barry. Part of me is looking forwards to it because it gives me a chance to get to know him more but the other part isn't looking forward to it as I don't know which side of Barry will turn up the caring version or the cocky one or maybe another side I haven't seen yet.

* * *

 **So nothing major but a little background on both of them but I hope you like it.**

 **Barry and Caitlin are spending more and more time together… good idea or not?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – awe I love superman but if we all liked the same things then we wouldn't be unique.

 **AReiss2145** – you know exactly what it going to happen but I did hide one thing from you but you'll like it.

 **Boba** – who doesn't like some mixed signals haha.

 **Guest** – well you can have more haha

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – if anyone can make Caitlin open up then it will be Barry.

 **FatMac** – thank you I hope you continue to love it

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – they will never fall head over heels for each other in a perfect love. Caitlin wants to kill him. Don't mention WA to me. It's just wrong.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – I don't know if it is better you'll have to be the judge of that.

 **Guest** – they will have many little moments.

 **Foreveryoung07** – sharing is caring haha

 **Guest** – I know I even want my own Barry Allen he's just so cute and awkward. I loved him.

 **Guest** – no it's not a bad thing, it might return in the future but it also might not. We'll all have to wait and see.

 **Guest** – thank you … not else to say really but enjoy the next chapter

 **Bluerok28** – they are growing closer to each other plus they are super cute.

 **Part 2/2 so enjoy… things are getting a kick start.**

* * *

Having spent my morning talking to the police which was a waste of time because I told them everything yesterday followed by a gruelling two hours sat with a sketch artist finally thinking I was going to get some peace to just relax Barry decided to turn up at the crack of dawn with his over the top happiness that I wanted to slap out of him. I felt worse today than I did yesterday now that the adrenaline had worn off and my body asked for the hits I took in my fight for survival.

Having been sat on the sofa with Barry for the past two hours watching trash TV and Barry cracking lame jokes in an attempt to make me smile and laugh I'm about ready to kill him. I could be working now, actually making use of my time and I wish he would just be the cocky Barry I know so then I can argue with him and get angry anything but this caring side to him because he is driving me crazy. If I didn't need the company I would have kicked him out a long time ago but as he's only the friend I sort of have in this city I'll just have to put up with him and solider on.

"What did the cop say to his belly button?" Barry asked making me want to slap him even more because I know it's going to be another cheesy joke.

"I don't know Barry" I sighed wondering how many more of these he had. "What did the cop say to his belly button?"

"You're under a vest" he laughed making me roll my eyes at him.

"That's not even funny" I threw my hands up into the air finally giving up as his jokes are going from bad to worse.

"I'm only trying to pass the time" he stood up and left the living room and going do the hall towards the bathroom.

He's supposed to be here so we can watch movies but Barry being the genius he is forgot to bring them meaning we had to watch trash TV and I had to listen to his cheesy jokes for the past two hours so now he's gone I finally get a small break until he comes back. He's no doubt in the bathroom thinking of more jokes he can tell me.

"Do you prefer flats of heels?" I heard him ask making me jump up from the sofa to see what he is doing.

Walking towards the bathroom I see my bedroom door open even though I know I closed it this morning after getting dressed. Stepping inside I see Barry bent over in my closet his head buried inside looking for something.

"Latte, flats or heels?" he shouted again.

"What are you doing?" I asked placing my hands onto my hips.

Barry snapped his head around to look at me, banging his head on the door which for the first time today made me laugh. "Finding you some shoes"

"Have you ever heard of boundary's?" I asked already knowing the answer because if he had he wouldn't be in my bedroom with his head buried in my closet, rummaging around in my stuff.

"What do you mean?" he asked pulling a pair of boots out of my closet with small heels.

"You've let yourself into my bedroom, this is my personal space" I took the boots from him wondering why I need shoes.

"Sorry I'm bored, so we're going out and you need shoes" he closed the closet door turning around to look at me with a smile on his face. _'Don't fall for the smile'_ I told myself as I dropped the boots onto the bed.

"Did you not think to say oh I don't know? Caitlin go and put some shoes on we're going out?" I asked sarcastically flopping onto the bed.

"It's not like I put your clothes on or got in your bed"

"I don't think they would fit you" I replied imagines of Barry wearing my clothes coming to mind and it wasn't pretty, far from it be to honest.

"Just put your shoes on, I'll wait in the living room for you"

"Wait on the bed if you want to" I told him sarcastically grabbing the boots he had picked out and putting them.

"If that is what you want" he ran towards the bed taking a running jump onto it making me bounce up and down on the edge. "I must say I've thought about being in your bed many times since I met you but I never thought it would happen like this"

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of my car I put my life into Barry's hands once again, for all I know he could drive us off a bridge if he wanted to but I don't think that will happen so I'm confident I'm safe with him but if he messes with the radio one more time then I will have to kill him, I will have no other option because he's driving me insane. He will pick a station then change it again seconds later because he's not happy with what they are talking about or the song playing and it's making me wish he would just drive us off a bridge.

Pulling into a parking lot I turned to look at Barry wondering if he was being serious or not. "Miniature golf?" I questioned wondering if he's being serious or not.

"Why not, it's outdoor so we get fresh air and not to mention fun. Now come on" he jumped out of the car slipping my keys into his pocket.

With a deep breath I got out the car "I suck at this" I told him honestly. The last time I played was with Ronnie and he became so competitive that it wasn't fun but I'm not going to tell Barry that because he already knows more about me than I like the idea of.

"I'll teach you to play like a pro" he winked taking hold of my hand and dragging me towards the entrance.

Following behind him my mind drifted back to Ronnie how we would come and play at least twice a month until I refused to play anymore because he always had to keep score and become so competitive it turned into a challenge instead of just us spending time together and I hated it. I would always ask if we could play without keeping score but he would always reply with how we will know who wins. The was simple he always won because I suck at playing even if we played all the time I never improved my game then I just simply refused to play with him because I wanted to have fun and not take part in some competition with my boyfriend.

"Hey are you ok?" Barry shook my arm bring me back to the here and now and not my past. "You zoned out for a second"

"I'm fine just thinking, I used to play all the time with my ex and I hated it" I found myself telling him, I don't know what it is about Barry but he makes me want to open up him. He makes me want tell him all my secrets which just confirms that he is dangerous for me. He's dangerous to spend time with but I can't find it in me to stay away from him.

"We don't have to play if you don't want to. I didn't know if I did then we wouldn't have come here I just thought it would get us out of your apartment and give us some fresh air" Barry turned to look at me, both his hands holding mine and I realised in that moment that I didn't want him to let go.

"No its fine, I used to love playing, it was always fun until he ruined it by being so competitive. He didn't care that it was about spending time together he made it a competition and always had to keep score" I wanted to kick myself, I'm baring my soul to him once again and I can't stop. At this rate he's going to know everything about my life from the second I was born to right now. I just need to find my filter and fast.

"I don't keep score, it's the fun that I count" he smiled, his smile going straight to my knees and making them weak. How a smile can do that I didn't know.

"Let's go them" I smiled my turn to drag him towards the entrance and who knows maybe Barry is the one to make me like playing again.

* * *

"Come on Latte, this is the last hole you can do this" Barry turned into a cheerleader half way around the course and thinks he needs to give me a pep talk before every hole.

"If you keep talking down my ear then I'm never going to do this" I told him looking over my shoulder to where he stood right behind me, just inches between us.

My brown eyes connected with his green ones as my breathing caught in my throat as he stood a lot closer to me than I was expecting him to be. Stumbling over my own feet Barry caught me around the waist keeping me from stumbling to the floor. "Have dinner with me?" he asked once again.

"No" I told him yet again because I'm in this town to work and to do my job not find a man, especially not one that gets on my last nerve at the drop of a hat.

"I'll make another bet with you" he suggested standing me back uptight again but his hands remained on my hips. "If you get a hole in one then you go on a date with me"

"Ok" I agreed knowing I will never get a hole in one so I don't need to worry about the chance of a date happening.

Getting back into my stance I lined up my ball with the hole "wait" Barry wrapped his arms around my waist from behind putting his hands over my on the club.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I win a date, I said you had to get a hole in one but I never said I couldn't help you" he winked moving our arms back to hit the ball.

Holding my breath I watched the ball roll through the windmill, the part where I normal get stuck before I headed for the hole. It happened in slowly motion well in my head it was slow motion as the ball went straight into the hole making me want to cry.

"I better get you home, you have a date tonight." he kissed my cheek doing a little happy dance beside me. "How's eight for you" I asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding my frozen body towards the exit. The only time in my life I've gotten a hole in one and I can't celebrate it because I have to go on a date with Barry, frozen stiff and not really in this world anymore I could heard Barry talking saying he will be at my apartment at eight and that maybe miniature golf is our thing now before I blocked him out altogether.

It's only one date how bad can it be?

* * *

 **So Barry finally got a date out of Caitlin… do you think it will go well or not?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – That's what I love about Barry in this story how annoying he can be haha; the date will be the next chapter.

 **AReiss2145** – sorry to disappoint but the date isn't until the next chapter but I hope you like this one. Rewriting the date as we speak and I think it's good and cute at the same time.

 **Boba** – Cisco has been in this fic, he was there on the night out as for Ronnie he might do, no plans for it yet.

 **Lina** – well enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest** – I think everyone is haha

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – you will find out very soon.

 **FatMac** – I'm not even going to ask why actually yes I am. Why was you kicked out and not allowed back?

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – simple answer he's Barry, you have to love him no matter what. If you like Caitlin's inner dialogue then you might like this chapter.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – thank you, I hope the dates goes well for them. (I'm the writer I can make the date how I want to)

 **Guest** – that's the fun thing about writing this I like to throw a curve ball in every now and then.

 **Foreveryoung07** – Barry is a genius haha, date is next chapter hopefully the wait will be worth it.

 **Guest** – the date is next chapter so you'll have to wait a little longer for it.

 **Angelus0078** – I have been toying with the idea but as of now no plans for him to show up but things might change in the future.

 **Snowb4rry01** – true but he isn't counting Mini golf as a date he wants a real one.

 **Bluerok28** – well I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

 **T917MA** – done haha

 **Blueefaiiryy** – or maybe sooner.

 **Anskyfighter** – who doesn't like Barry, any version of Barry I think it's a secret law that you have to like him. I think you might be correct about Caitlin but she has her own theory.

 **Katmerlos** – date is next chapter, so hold tight a little longer hopefully you will think it is worth it.

 **Thank you once again to all who reviews, it still surprises me when I get so many so thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

On my first date with Ronnie I was fine but knowing I'm going on a date with Barry makes me feel nervous. I planned on dressing down, no makeup and making myself look as horrible as I possible but when it came to getting ready I couldn't find it in me to follow through with my plan. I planned to wear sweats and an old t-shirt anything to put him off me because I don't want a relationship, I don't have time for a relationship but as I opened my closet door and removed the clothes I planned to wear they quickly went back and I spent an hour stood in front of my closet trying to find something to wear.

In that moment I wanted to impress him as stupid as it sounded, I wanted him to look at me and not be able to take his eyes off me. I wanted to be the girl who went out to that bar with him not the doctor. I didn't want to dress like the doctor I wanted to dress like a person in their twenties and not a middle aged woman. I wanted to knock him off his feet as cheesy as it sounds.

Finally deciding on a light grey dress that came to mid-thigh with long sleeves as it is winter, the dress has been sat in my closet for a while having never had a reason to wear it and this is the perfect opportunity to do so, when I tried it on in the store I fell in love with it and hopefully Barry will as well.

I had set my hair into loose curls and sat down in front of the mirror to do my makeup as my phone started ringing. Looking at the screen I saw Barry's name flashing on the screen making an uneasy feeling settle into the pit of my stomach. Was he calling to cancel? I know I didn't want to go on this date to first but now I am looking forwards to it, I want to spend time with Barry and hopefully after this date I'll be able to label the feeling I'm having towards him are they just feelings of friendship or more? Never in my life have I wanted to strangle someone so much nor have I wanted to kiss them or rip the clothes from their body.

"Barry" I answered the phone, putting it on speaker so I could continue to do my makeup just on the off chance that he isn't calling to cancel. "If you're calling to cancel it's fine" I told him before he could speak, I would be disappointed if he cancelled more disappointed than I ever would have expected to be but on the other hand I don't want to go because I don't want to tell him anything else about me, we haven't known each other that long and he already knows more about me than most people who have known me for years.

"What – No. I wanted to ask you do you prefer red or blue" he's voice flooding through the phone bringing a smile to my face. Even just the sound of his voice can make me smile and I've never experienced anything like that in my life. Hearing he wasn't cancelling our date flooded me with relief knowing that as much as he annoys me I still get to spend the evening with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked wondering if I had heard him correctly.

"What do you prefer red or blue" he asked again confirming that my hearing is just fine.

"Why?" I questioned wondering why he could be asking me this and why he couldn't ask me this later on our date as he isn't cancelling on me.

"Because I'm trying to decided what to wear tonight and I want to know which colour you would choose, also do you think I should wear a casual jacket or something a little smarter?" in the background I could hear the sound of hangers being pulled of his closet only for them to be quickly replaced again and brushed to one side.

"Barry you are twenty five years old, if you still need help getting dressed then call your mommy" I told him finally opening my makeup bag. Pulling out some concealer hoping to try and cover my black eye.

"I did but she told me that I am a grown man now and that she hasn't been dressing me since I was seven, that is why I called you because she told me to and I quote stop wasting my time and to decide on my own" I could hear the pout in his voice making me laugh to myself quietly so he couldn't hear me. "So which one would you choose red or blue?"

I found myself sat thinking about it, I have only ever seen him in red once and that was the day we met and he looked good in it, very good to be honest but blue would bring out the colour in his eyes not to mention match the grey of my dress. "Why didn't you call Iris she's your best friends isn't this what best friends are for?" I question knowing if I told him that the blue would bring out the colour of his eyes then he knows that I am thinking about him and I'm hoping to try and play it cool tonight and make it out the other end without strangling him.

"Yes but she would make a big deal out of it then she will come over and dress me and then she will start messing with my hair - I don't want that"

Just the idea of Iris dressing him makes me feel a little jealous as she would get to see him without a shirt on, probably has seen him without s shirt on and it only makes me wonder what he is hiding under his clothes. From the times he has been pressed up against me, I know he's got some muscles going on under there even with his thin frame he is still muscular. That thought making me want to run my hands over his skin waning to know if it is a smooth as it looks, I know I've had my hands on his skin before but I never took any notice of it because I was too busy kissing him.

The idea of getting him alone in private and peeling his clothes off and allowing myself to explore his body is enough to turn me on just think about it, let alone actually doing it – maybe that is my problem, I don't want Barry as a boyfriend or any kind of relationship, maybe my feeling towards him are because I haven't had sex in a long time and that is what I need and as Barry is the only guy around me at the moment that is why I think I have feeling towards him?

"Latte, are you still there?" Barry's voice brought me out of my day dream, a rather dirty day dream to be fair.

"I'm still here" I told him looking into the mirror to see how flushed my cheeks are, no need for blusher tonight because as soon as I set eyes on him my little day dream will come back to me.

His hands discovering my body as I discover his, his strong arms holding me and his lips against mine, how I will look him in the eye tonight I don't know, not after the thoughts I've been having about him.

"So which is it red or blue?"

"What shades?" I asked because it all depended on what shade of red and blue I was choosing between.

"Hold on I'll selfie you them"

I could hear movement on the other end of the phone allowing me to start applying the concealer that has sat in my hand since I removed it from the bag, within what felt like seconds my phone buzzes indicating that I had a text. Opening it up I saw it wasn't a picture or selfie of Barry in a shirt, in fact he was shirtless making me want to never remove my eyes from my screen, so much for imagination anymore. He wore only sweats hanging low on his hips making me bite my lip at the image I'm looking at wincing as pain shot through me because of the cut still present on my lower lip.

"Barry this is a picture of you shirtless" I told him only to be greeted by the sound of laugher.

"Sorry Latte I could resist, here I'm sending you the real ones" he continue to laugh making me want to roll my eyes at him.

My phone buzzed for a second time as I unwillingly closed Barry's shirtless picture and opened the ones showing him in the shirts. Why I am even still on the phone to him I don't know but he's making me smile and I'm sort of enjoying myself. It's better than sitting here in silence getting ready.

"I'd say the blue one but I hope you're going to do something with your hair" I told him looking at his hair in the picture to see it stuck out in every direction possible – after sex hair I you will. What is wrong with me? Why can't I have one clean thought tonight?

"I've just had a shower, I've not done my hair yet" he replied which just filled my head with naked Barry in the shower.

Maybe I should cancel tonight because if I continue like this then I will be eating him for dinner. My hormones are out of control at the moment and I can only blame Barry – I have no one else to blame, he's doing things to me I don't want him to so if I eat him alive on the table over dinner then he only has himself to blame as well.

"What about jacket?" he asked making me roll my eyes at him.

"Go with smart casual or would you prefer I come over and dress you?" I asked because at this rate it would be easier to go over to his apartment and pick his clothes out for him myself.

"I'd prefer you'd take them off"

This time I know it isn't my mind thinking that, those words did come out of his mouth right?

"Barry that is inappropriate" I told him even if in my mind I was agreeing that taking them off is a better idea than putting them on but he doesn't need to know that - play it cool remember.

The sound of Barry's laughter filled the room bringing a larger smile to my face, _'he must have the best laugh I've ever heard'_ I thought to myself as I could listen to it for hours – happily. It's like music.

"Anything else I can do for you because I have a date tonight and I need to finish getting ready" I asked knowing if I didn't get a move on then I wouldn't be ready in time and I hate being late.

"Anyone I know?" he asked the smugness in his voice clear to hear.

"No one special, just some lame guy who is obsessed with me" I smirked knowing I can play along with his stupid game.

"I understand why he is but he must be something if you're giving him time"

"No it's just to stop him stalking me" I shot back knowing if I agreed with him then it would just boost his ego.

"I'll see you soon Latte" Barry replied no doubt needing time to get ready himself, his hair alone must take him some time to do, let alone get dressed and make it here for eight.

"Bye slugger" I smirked hearing the groan of embarrassment from the other end of the phone.

Ending the call I continued to get ready, I still had my make up to do and then I needed to get dressed in time for him to arrive – I refuse to be late.

* * *

 **Date is next what do you think will happen?**

 **Thank you all again for reviewing on the last chapter**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And I'll see you all on date night**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I only tell the truth, her mind is dirty. Your wait is over the date is here.

 **AReiss2145** – I know you've waited for this as you have made it very clear so I hope this doesn't disappoint.

 **Boba** – well isn't that the fun bit about it?

 **Guest** – thank you so much, I don't know what else to say to that other than enjoy this chapter.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – well the wait is over, I hope it doesn't disappoint and the wait was worth it.

 **FatMac** – not as bad as I was thinking to be fair, I was thinking something a lot worse than that.

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – who doesn't like a little bit of inner dialogue it's fun to write, I didn't know how people would react to it to be fair.

 **Anskyfighter** – maybe a cold shower would be more helpful for her, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Gokulordz** – thank you, it makes me happy to read that people are enjoying this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

 **Foreveryoung07** – a lot of comments on Caitlin's thoughts, I didn't know how people would react to them but it looks like people like it so that is good. Yes date night is here (PARTY)

 **Guest** – well enjoy…

 **ToscaThorCat** – well I hope this chapter is fangirl squeal worthy haha.

 **Snowb4rry01** – super fun, it's going to be super fun - that is all I can say

 **Katmerlos** – thank you so much, personally I think there is some exciting things ahead from what I have written but anyone who knows me will tell you that that can change.

 **IT'S DATE NIGHT!**

 **I know you have all waited for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't turn out to be a disappointment.**

 **I would put a warning here but you'll just ignore it so I'll let you get on with it – let me know what you think …. Enjoy.**

* * *

Applying a touch up coat of lipstick to my lips, a knock sounded on the door sending my heart into a wild frenzy. I know it's going to be Barry but how he got in the building I don't know because someone has to buzz you in but I don't care. Quickly checking my appearance in the full length mirror and running my finger through my hair up a little to give it some volume, I left my bedroom while grabbing my shoes on the way out and headed straight for the door as another knock sounded, talk about impatient.

"I'm coming" I shouted hopping down the hallway trying to put my shoes on at the same time - Easier to do when you're sober compared to when you're drunk and trying to take them off.

Finally reaching the door my hand lingered on the door handle, I know Barry is stood on the other side and I know he'll be wearing the blue shirt but am I really prepared to see him, to see what he looks like wearing it in the flesh instead of a picture. The picture of Barry in just his sweats popped back into my head at the moment I went to open the door. taking a couple of deep breathes I pulled the door open to see Barry stood before me in the blue shirt, black jeans and a black jacket – ok not as bad as I thought it would be I told myself until I looked up at his hair to see it perfectly slicked back into a perfect wave on the top of his head making it really tempting to reach my hand out to touch it then thread my fingers into it and pull him inside my apartment, locking the door behind us and never leaving until we're both exhausted or dead whichever comes first.

Why did he have to look so good? And why did I have to have a thought like that? Because I don't want to go out anymore I want to stay in with him, get lost in him - on the sofa, the bedroom and any other flat surface we can find.

"Are you ready to go?" Barry asked bringing me back into the real world for a moment before I lost myself again. – did he mean ready to go for our date or ready to go as in stay in and make use of every surface in my apartment? "Latte, are you ok?" he brought me back once again.

"What – umm yes let's go" I grabbed my coat and purse from beside the door and checked to make sure I had everything before closing the door behind me, the last thing I need is to lock myself out, that would make this day perfect then. "Nice shirt" I commented trying not to smirk as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

"You look amazing by the way" he shot back at me, spinning on the spot to face me. "I should have said it before but you looked spaced out so yeah but you really do look amazing. Does your mother know you leave the house looking like that?"

The elevator pinged to signal its arrival as the doors began to open "Real smooth Slugger" I smirked stepping inside and pressing the button for the lobby while Barry moved to stand next to me.

"Don't call me that please, it's bad enough my dad does - let alone you" I groaned which only made me smirk more.

"You call me Latte and I don't like that, plus slugger suits you. I might even go as far to say it's cute"

"How about we go back to talking about your and that dress" his eyes slowly raked over the length of my body.

"Eyes up, Slugger" I told him, his eyes lingering a little too long on my chest. In all honestly it wasn't his eyes I wanted on my chest, if I had my way we'd be on the sofa in my apartment by now and his hands or mouth would be paying extra attention to my chest, not his eyes. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked curious as to where he has chosen for this date.

"I thought we could go bowling" he replied poker faced so I don't know if he is joking or not.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby, stepping out I turned to face him. "Does this dress look appropriate for bowling?" I shot at him because I didn't spent thirty minutes pulling every pair of shoes out of my closet to match them again the dress to change them for ugly bowling shoes, if that is his plan then I want to go back to my plan which involves going back upstairs and the damn shoes and dress forgotten.

Laughing Barry joined me in the lobby making me narrow my eyes at him. "I booked us a table and that dress is more than appropriate"

Sighing in relief, I slapped his arm wanting to hate him for doing that to me. "I'll drive" I offered rummaging around inside my purse for my keys.

"Not tonight you don't, we're walking" he placed his hand onto my wrist, stopping me from pulling my keys out. "No shall we get going or are you standing in front of the elevator all night?" he asked offering me his arms.

"Look who's being a gentleman tonight" I said sarcastically taking his arm and linking my own through it.

Resting his forehead against the side of my head laughing he whispered "I was raised correctly; you just bring out a side to me like no one else" into my ear.

Lightly shoving him sideward, we made our way towards the door. If only I had my way then he wouldn't have time to be smart because his mouth would be too busy doing things to my body.

* * *

I don't know if Barry is losing his mind but who he chose somewhere outdoor to have dinner in December I don't know because it's freezing outside. In all honest at the moment I'm not convinced that it is Barry here with me because he's been nothing apart from a gentlemen since we left my apartment but every now and then a comment leaves his mouth that reassures me that it is him, I know I hate annoying, smart mouthed Barry but I'm missing him right now as much as I hate it I need it – need him.

Slowly I took my coat off and handed it to the waiter before taking my seat at the table for two. Barry removed his jacket putting it on the back of his chair before sitting down to join me. Having both been presented with menu's and a wine list the waiter left us alone.

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked once we were alone, no one else sat outside because of the cold, having the brains to sit inside on a cold night but apparently Barry isn't one of them with a brain right now.

"No I haven't why?" he looked at me confused.

"We're sat outside in December, it's freezing" I pointed out the obvious to him.

"Calm down, they're bringing the heaters over now" he pointed behind me where three waiters walked towards us carrying large heaters. "If you want to move inside we can but I thought you might want to see Central City at night, especially around Christmas" he smiled nudging his head to the side, a secret message telling me to look.

Turning my head I felt my mouth drop open in shock, from the second floor of the restaurant where we currently sat you could see the centre of the city and it was breath taking. Pushing my chair back out to stand up, I made my way over to the glass rail keeping us from falling from the balcony area and looked at the view. I could hear Barry talking behind me but ignored what he was saying to focused on the view. Barry Allen may be a lot of things but a romantic is defiantly one of them, to have planned all this in an afternoon must have taken so planning.

"Maybe I could just use him as jungle gym for a while" I thought to myself, moving my head from side to side weighing up my options.

I didn't want a relationship, I'm nowhere near ready for a relationship not after Ronnie but that doesn't mean I can't have Barry as my own personal jungle gym to play but then again if he can plan all of this then maybe he isn't the type of person who is after that kind of relationship maybe behind all the smirking he really is a flowers and chocolate kind of guy.

"Use who as a jungle gym?" he asked beside me, holding a glass of red wine under my nose.

Taking the glass of wine from his hand or snatching it I took a large gulp, "Did I say that out loud?" I asked feeling my face turn the same shade as the wine and my lips.

"Yes you did, so who do you want to use as a jungle gym?" he asked again smirking making my face turn even redder than it already is.

I've never been more thankful to be in a dark place with him because this way I can hide my embarrassment. Where was stood was to the side to where the light is and I don't think I will be able to thank anyone more than I can right now for bad lighting. Judging by the smirk on his face I know he knows I'm talking about him but I will never admit it, I don't think I will be able to, not now.

"This is amazing Barry" I smiled keeping my attention fixed on the view before us.

"We can move inside if you want to"

"No –No this is perfect, I can't believe you planned this" I finally turned to look at him, a genuine smile on my face.

Not only was the view spectacular, with the white light surrounding us in every direction I looked with the view of Santa's grotto in the middle of town but it was almost intimate because it was just the two of us. If I was falling for him already then this hasn't helped my case.

"I thought you might like it, you know with this being your first Christmas here"

"Thank you" I pushed up onto my tip toes and pressed my lips against his cheek in a simple peck.

"Maybe we should go and order food?" He suggested taking a sip of his wine.

"In a minute, let me enjoy the view a little longer" I said turning back around to look out at the city, placing one hand onto the rail while clutching my wine glass with the other.

Turning with me Barry placed his hand on top of mine on the rail. For someone I'm trying to convince myself I have no feeling for apart from attraction and physical actions again or should I say someone who I only want to use their body for my own pleasure he is making it harder for me to believe. How can I believe that when he does things like this for me?

Barry Allen is not playing fair.

With a sigh of contentment, I took hold of Barry's hand, leading him back to the table. Finally letting go of his hand I sat back down in my seat and picked my menu up to distract me from all things Barry for five minutes.

"The spaghetti and meatballs is good here or the lasagne" looking over the top of my menu, I saw Barry doing the same as he looked at me.

"What are you having?" I asked curiously as everything on the menu looked good.

"I'm thinking the spaghetti" he closed his menu which I took a sign he had decided.

"I'll join you" I smiled closing my own menu and placing it on top of his. "Thank you for tonight" I said again aware that I am beginning to sound like a broken record.

"You don't have to keep thanking me, I won this" he shrugged with a wink reminding me the Barry I know is still in there. "I'm going to go to the bathroom before the waiter returns" he stood up and left the table before I could reply to him.

I watched as he walked away, my eyes seeing him as a piece of meat I wanted to devour for my main course let alone the spaghetti. I fixed my eyes on his ass lightly biting down on my lower lip the cut long forgotten as my mind began to wonder again.

If only he knew how much I wanted to sink my teeth into his ass then he wouldn't have worn those jeans which hug him in all the right places, teasing me. I hated myself for telling him to wear the blue shirt because it did bring out his eyes and I can't stop looking at him, I should have chosen the red on to give myself a chance of survival and then we're back to the hair, the image from earlier coming back to mind, the after sex hair as I like to call it, oh how I would like to see that – no how I would like to be the cause of it, to get him in my bed, to ride him while pulling on his hair – hard.

I groaned as I thought about it, the feeling hitting me straight between the thighs, my eyes falling shut losing myself in the fantasy of having him trapped between my thighs, mine to do whatever I wanted to do to him while his hands explored my body. My nails scratching down his chest and stomach being flipped over within seconds and having Barry hover over me, while my nails dug into the muscles on his back.

With another groan I crossed my legs feeling the dampness between my thighs, maybe a light grey dress wasn't the best idea after all I thought as Barry approached the table again to take his seat.

"Are you ok?" Barry looked at me, concern written all over his face. "You looked flushed"

"Fine" I replied my voice a little higher than I intended it to be. Clearing my throat, I picked my wine up and took a little sip. "I'm fine" I lied because I'm anything but fine.

All I know is if he hadn't of come back when he did then I wouldn't have been sat here groaning, he would have come back and seen me panting. How I haven't attacked him yet I don't know maybe I do have a little more self-control than I give myself credit for. Allowing myself a couple of deep breaths to bring myself back to the here and now, to get my head back into the game because that is what tonight is just another move in our game, I don't know what game we are playing yet but I know it's a game of who can out move the other.

The waiter reappeared to take our order quickly leaving again, a little too quick if you ask me because with someone else here I have something to focus on apart from Barry and all the wicked things I want him to do to me.

"So what are your parents like?" Barry asked his attempt at making small talk.

"My mom is currently somewhere with her latest fling and my dad died when I was fourteen" I told him, it still hurts when I think about my dad but not as much as it used to, for years I refused to talk about him, my way of coping with him not being around anymore, if I didn't talk about his death then I could lie to myself and pretend he was still here.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, we can change the subject if you would like" Barry reached his hand over the table and took hold of mine giving it a little squeeze his way of showing support.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago now" I shook my head knowing Barry opened up to me about his mother's attack so I should do the same.

"Tell me about him" he filled up our glasses his hand never leaving mine.

"He was my best friends, I know most girls are close with their mothers but I wasn't. I would spend all my time with my dad as a kid at Christmas we would always go and get a tree together because my mom was never interested, we trimmed it together and then we would put the lights up outside then he was just gone and everything changed. My mom and I grew further apart and never spoke, we hardly speak now" I sighed wishing many times that it was my mom who had died and not my dad as horrible as it sounds.

"How did he die if you don't mind me asking?"

"Drunk driver, he was working late and on his way home a drink driver ran a red light and hit him. The other guy was going so fast that he died on the scene. He had no idea what he had done until he sobered up, he wasn't even sorry"

"Ok favourite colour?" He asked making me laugh, only he could make me laugh at something as random as that but I am thankful he changed the subject.

"Yellow it reminds me of the sun. What about you?" I asked curiously realising I knew next to nothing about him.

"Red, no reason I've just always liked it" he shrugged laughing.

The conversation went from bad to worse going through favourite song, movie, if we prefer Coke or Pepsi until the food arrived where we sat in silence with small talk between mouthful and surprisingly I found myself enjoying Barry's company, for once to feel carefree to be myself knowing Barry wouldn't judge me for being me.

* * *

Feeling bloated from Wine, pasta and dessert we made our way back out onto the street and out of what felt like our secret hideaway above the city to allow us to mix and blend into the lights covering the centre of the city. Hugging my coat against my body to beat off the cold I fell into step with Barry as we started making our way back towards my apartment. Holding his hand out towards me, I placed my hand into his lacing my fingers with his.

"Should we do something a little naughty?" He suddenly stopped turning to look at me with a mischievous look on his face which made me curious.

"Meaning?" I asked because when it comes to Barry it could be anything and I wouldn't even want to begin trying to think like him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked which made me a little nervous.

"Is there a chance I could end up in prison?" I asked because I don't want that to happen, I wouldn't last five minutes in prison. They live for people like me.

"No we're not going to break into a bank plus I have connections at the CCPD" he winked which made me roll my eyes at him. He works there of course he has connection.

"Do your worst" the words left my mouth before I could think about it.

"Let's go then"

With a tight grip on my hand he began to run across the street towards the centre of town. I followed behind trying my hardest to keep up with him in my heels wanting to know where we were going.

Coming to a stop in the square in the middle of town, I turned to look at him wondering if he was going to explain why we was here and what we are doing because from where I'm standing we are just stood in the middle of town. "Well?" I finally asked as Barry just stood smiling at me.

"Santa's chair is abandoned" he wiggled his eyebrows at me before starting to pull me towards the chair.

"So your something naughty is Santa's chair, are you going to steal it?" I asked sarcastically because if he is then he's the one carrying it because I'm not going to help him.

"Do I look like a horrible person- actually don't answer that I already know what you're going to say" he said as I opened my mouth to agree that he was, depending on the day.

Stopping in front of the chair, Barry let go of my hand and sat down on the chair with a look on his face I've never seen before in my life. Grabbing my arm he pulled me down onto his lap, his arms wrapping around my waist to stop me from getting up again. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas" he whispered burying his nose into my hair.

"Nothing" I told him honestly because I didn't want anything.

"You must want something" he looked at me studying my face to see if I was lying or not.

"I don't want anything" I shook my head no to confirm what I was saying. "I don't do Christmas anymore, it was my dad's favourite time of year and I usual work Christmas" I told him honestly.

When my dad died, we stopped putting a tree up, I would spend it in my bedroom alone wishing he was still here. The sound of a Christmas carol would annoy me because how can we celebrate when the family isn't together?

"I couldn't begin to imagine how you feel if I didn't have my parents then I don't know what I would do but you can still make a Christmas wish, you don't have to tell me but you should make one" I nodded my head ok, knowing if wishes came true then my dad would be here and I could talk to him.

Barry pulled his phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket holding it out in front of us, giving him a look which asked what are you doing. "Everyone deserves a picture with Santa so smile" With a small laugh, I rested my head on top of Barry's and smiled a genuine smile something that only happens when I'm around Barry. Snapping a handful of pictures, he put his phone away again. "Let's get going"

Standing up I waited for Barry to stand, taking hold of my hand again we set off back the way we came in a slow pace, taking in the night in silence.

* * *

Arriving back at my apartment, I turned to look at Barry a little disappointed that the night is over. I would invite him up but I know how it will end and it isn't right, I don't know he properly yet and I don't want to come across as someone who is easy when I'm normal not, with Ronnie it took over two months before he saw my bedroom, as much as I've fantasised about Barry it wouldn't be right to do it now.

"I know you want to use me a jungle gym" he said making the embarrassment from earlier resurface.

"Oh god" I let go of his hand to use both of my hands to cover my face hoping it would make me invisible. The whole if you can't see them then they can't see you thing.

"Hey it's fine, I've had worse things thought about me" he laughed removing my hands from my face.

"Don't laugh at me" I pouted as we made our way towards the entrance of my building.

"I'm not believe me, I'm not laughing at you"

"Thank you for tonight I had fun" I changed the subject and it was the truth, I'm just disappointed the night is over.

If you asked me twenty four hours ago that I would have had fun on a date with Barry, let alone gone on a date with him then I would have said that you was crazy but it's the truth, once again I've seen another side to him and I liked it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I told you I would get my dinner" he smirked with a wink.

"And you just ruined it, good night Barry" I said entering the pin into the keypad to unlock the door.

Pulling the door open, I turned to give Barry one last smile before disappearing inside.

"Latte wait" he said from behind me grabbing my arm to stop me from walking any further. "I forgot something"

"What?" I asked wondering what he could have forgotten.

"This" he pulled me back towards him, pressing his lips again mine.

Kissing him has become like second nature to me, my arms instantly wrapped around his neck drawing him in closer while Barry wrapped his arms around my waist. Adding a little more force to the kiss I played with the end of his hair at the top of his neck. Allowing him access to my mouth he took full advantage of it to the point It felt as if my knees were going to give in.

Pulling apart breathless, Barry rested his forehead against mine, "Just so you know I'm not that kind of guy, you can't use this as a jungle gym until the third date"

"Good night Barry" I said knowing if I stood here any longer with him then I wouldn't want to let him ago again, I need time away from him to assess what is really going on inside my head.

"Good night Cait, I'll call you tomorrow" he replied taking me by surprise at the use of my name.

"You have to let go of me" I reminded him unable to move due to the grip he had around my waist. Slowly his arms unwrapped from around my waist, with one last kiss I left him and headed into my building looking back behind me once to see him still stood in the doorway watching me.

Stepping into the elevator I allowed myself to breath leaning against the wall and I know the smile on my face isn't going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

 **Well that was just a rollercoaster of emotion.**

 **What do you think/want to happen next?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And I'll see you again next time**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I believe Barry is a romantic so I couldn't write anything less than romantic, Omg Killer frost is coming and I'm screaming I can't wait and earth 2 Barry is more of a geek which is awesome, I hope KF and E2 Barry have a 'thing' I have so many theories and if I wrote them all here then you would never get to what I wrote for this chapter.

 **AReiss2145** – who doesn't love dirty Caitlin I mean you don't see it in the show and everyone has a dirty side, I'm happy I can bring it to life for you haha. Barry is after all a caring person, Caitlin just brings a side of him out that she secretly loves, her thoughts about him are a little wild to say the least, to me Barry isn't a first date kind of guy he was raised properly haha but I hope you like this chapter.

 **Boba** – no they didn't go bowling Barry was joking as for Olicity no there will not be only because they're in Aftershock and I want this to be different. Do not mention the mid-season finale to me and the deleted scene that has been released of Spallen. Right enough I refuse to talk about it.

 **Lina** – as we are sharing I was listening to one direction's 'Perfect' when I re-wrote the last chapter, for this chapter I was listening to 'If I could fly' try listening to that while reading this chapter and see if you get as emotional as I did when I was editing this and doing a quick re-write. I have admitted many times that I love writing her inner thoughts, I always trying putting them in if I can.

 **Guest** – It's Snowbarry of course they're cute.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – well I'm happy to know you approve of their date, now for what happens next.

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – maybe it's a little of both she wants to kill him but she also wants to kiss him while doing it haha. Caitlin is an independent woman and I wanted to make sure she came across that way in this story as for her inner dialogue – I love writing it for some reason I think that is way we haven't had Barry's POV for a while because I love writing her inner dialogue.

 **Foreveryoung07** – we'll have to see if we get to a third date – only time will tell.

 **Guest** – what in public in the middle of the city could you imagine it… oh god I don't think I could have written that (I probably could have)

 **Snowbarryfordays** – possibly… we'll all have to wait and see.

 **Katmerlos** – well I'm happy you think it was worth the wait. Yes she has she just need to admit it to herself that she has.

 **Gokulordz** – thank you but you can read this chapter instead if you want too… just a suggestion you don't have too… I can't make you

 **Jujurego** – well thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **Blueefaiiryy** – personally I think she's always wanted him from the moment they met because she hadn't stopped thinking about him, she just needs to realise her feelings towards him are more than what she thinks.

* * *

Typing up my notes from the last patient I allow myself a little breather before my next patient. If I get another time waster then I'm going to kill someone not only do they make you ran behind why they try to convince you something is wrong with them but they're just a pain in the ass. A knock came from the door before Maria entered the room with a fresh cup of coffee, something I never thought I would be so thankful to see in my life, taking the coffee with a thank you I tell her to send in my next patient. Saving the notes from the previous patient I take a sip off the coffee while I wait for my next patient to arrive.

A couple of seconds later another knock comes on the door. "Come in" I shout loud enough for whoever is on the other side to hear. The door slowly opened to reveal Barry making me roll my eyes.

I should have expected him to turn up at some point because for the past two days I have been avoiding him, I didn't go to Jitters for morning coffee knowing he will be there, I ignored his texts and calls and pretty much avoided anywhere that he might go. The last time I spoke to him or texted back was when he sent me the pictures from our date, the ones of us on Santa's chair. My only response to them was a thank you.

It's because of them pictures I have been avoiding him, he sent them the morning after our date and I hated them. Not for the silly reasons that I looked a mess on them like most girls would hate a picture for but because I could see how happy I looked in them, how happy I was with him and I didn't like it. I didn't want to be happy with him, I shouldn't be happy with him I only went on the date to make him happy because he won it fair and square, I know I was looking forwards to it because I wanted to get to know him as a friend and nothing else but seeing how happy he made me and remember the date he did plan for me didn't sit right with me. I didn't come to this town to find someone; I came for a job and a fresh start.

"Barry not now, I have patients to see" I told him knowing I couldn't do this now, I still didn't know where my head was. I don't know what I want anymore and my job is the perfect distraction from my pathetic life at the moment.

"I am your next patient" he closed the door and quickly made his way over to the chair opposite me.

"Are you sick or are you here to waste my time?" I asked folding my arms over my chest glaring at him because unless he is dying then I don't want him here. I can't have him here – don't want him here.

"I'm sick I keep getting this tightening pain in my chest" he spoke using his right hand to rub his chest.

Deciding to humour him or else I'll never get him out of my office I pulled his notes up and took my time reading through them, the amount of information you can get on a person from their medical notes is fascinating. I could probably learn more about him from his notes than what he could ever tell me. happy to know he hasn't had any nasty sexual surprises tells me I'm safe for if I ever do follow through on my fantasy and use him as a jungle gym.

"Your first name is Bartholomew?" I asked surprised because I would have never have guessed that. I just thought it was Barry and that it wasn't short for anything.

"Yes, Barry you know my name" I looked up from my computer to look at him, a confused look gracing his face. Well anything is better than a smirk right now I told myself scrolling down the page.

"I didn't know Barry was short for something" I told him what I thought, only for him to look at me as if I had four heads or something stupid like that.

"Well it's short for something" he confirmed what I had already learnt from the screen.

"It's cute" I spoke in a baby voice, wondering if anyone does call him by his full name. If so who? Does he even like it? Why did I have to open the stupid records I have so many questions now. I know why I opened them because I'm humouring him and treating him like I would any patient. "What do you mean by chest pain?" I asked getting back on topic or else I will be running even later when it comes to appointment times.

"It's just a pain here" he pointed to his chest again making me want to roll my eyes but I stopped myself by reminding myself he is a patient and I wouldn't do that to any other patient so I'm not going to do it to him.

"Describe the pain, what it feels like" I stood up from my chair and walked around the desk, leaning against the front as I waited for him to explain.

"It's like a tight feeling and I can't breathe. It's as if all the oxygen has been taken out of the room" he explained his eyes never leaving me as he spoke.

"Go and sit on the examination bed and unbutton your shirt, I need to listen to your chest" I told him grabbing my stethoscope from my desk.

I have imagined getting Barry Allen out of his shirt many times but I never thought it would be like this, in my office. I expected somewhere a little more private where I didn't have patient sat outside waiting to see me. Following him over to the examination bed I waited for him to take his shirt off.

"Shouldn't we hang a sock on the door or something?" Barry smirked unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

"I'm not wearing any" I said sarcastically lifting my foot up to show him that all I had on was shoes.

"I am" he wiggled his eyebrows at me laughing, unable to fight it I rolled my eyes at him.

Allowing myself to check him out for a spilt second, confirming shirtless Barry is better in person than a picture, so much better. Better than I could have imagined, I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure this is what hell looks like. How am I supposed to arrange my head and figure things out when he walks in here and ends up shirtless but I only have myself to blame, I told him to do it. Putting my doctor head on I told him to breathe in and out while I listened for anything abnormal but hearing nothing.

"Have you eaten any spicy food recently?" I asked knowing spicy food can cause heartburn which could be the reason for the chest pain.

"No" he shook his head no.

I know I should tell him that he can put this shirt back on now but I can't do it, I'm enjoying the view to much to take it away and I know it is unprofessional of me, I wouldn't be doing this to any other patient but I don't want to use any other patients body as a jungle gym so.

"Can you think of anything that could have caused this?" I asked knowing listening to the patient is the best way to get a diagnosis.

"There is one thing" he looked at me with a serious face; I nodded my head to tell him to continue. "I did have a date with a girl two nights ago and she's been ignoring me ever since and it hurts. I thought we had fun but I must have done something wrong for her to ignore me"

"Barry" I stopped him from talking, I wanted to tell him that he did nothing wrong and that the problem was me but that's just a cliché.

"This girl is beyond beautiful, smart and I mean super smart, not to forget amazing. Every second I spent with her feels like Christmas day and I've just been given the hottest toy of the year. I could stare into her deep brown eyes all day long if she would let me. I could watch her smile all day long because I know the pain she is hiding behind it but puts on a brave face to everyone but I know she is pretending. When she is in my arms I never want to let go, I want to keep her there to protect her from getting hurt again."

Sliding down from the bed, he closed the gap between us his hands grabbing my waist stopping me from moving away.

"I like to make her angry because she gets this cute crease between her eyebrows" his right hand left my hip so he could brush his index finger between my eyebrows "but I love making her laugh more because her laugh is infectious, it's like a song" he continued bringing his hand back down to my waist pulling me even closer to him, something I didn't know was possible.

"Barry, stop talking" I said placing my hands flat against the soft skin of his chest. I could feel my eyes begin to water and I wasn't going to let him make me cry.

No one has ever said anything like that about me. Not even Ronnie he would always say I'm hot instead of beautiful for example.

"Then tell me why you've been ignoring me, did I do something wrong?" he asked his voice taking on a softer tone that made me want to melt in his arms.

"You didn't do anything, I did. I allowed myself to have fun" I looked down at my feet knowing how stupid it sounded.

"I don't understand, what is wrong with that?" Barry lifted my head back up to look at him, his large hand cupping my jaw.

"You sent me those pictures and I saw how happy I looked, how happy you made me and I didn't like it. I didn't come here to find a relationship or anything like that. I've just gotten out of one that destroyed me. I came here to start over, a new beginning and for this job. Not for you, well a relationship. I can't get hurt again I don't think I would ever recover" I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks as I bared by soul to him, every doubt I had was finally out there, one more heart break and I would never recover.

I came here for a new beginning but I ended up falling head over heels for my bosses son, that wasn't in the plan and I always have a plan. I stick to my plans but this time it isn't possible. Barry has destroyed my plan with that smart mouth, annoying habits and his caring side.

"Christ Cait" Barry threw his arms up into the air. "Don't you get it the last thing I want to do is hurt you, I want to make you happy, so god damn happy because that is how you make me feel. Just spending five minutes with you makes me feel as if I'm on cloud nine. Since the first day I ran into you, you've been stuck in my head. You're like a scar on my body I never want to forget. Don't you understand that? Do you think I would go to the lengths I have if I wasn't crazy about you?"

"You don't know me" I wiped my cheeks of drying tears. So much for not crying in front of him I told myself as I watched him look up at the ceiling almost in a silent prayer for help.

"I want to; I want to know everything about you. Ever last little detail" he grabbed my arms to the point I thought he was going to shake me but he just held me there, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak as a knock came on the door. "I'm with a patient" I shot back quickly wanting them to leave but it also reminded me of where I was and here isn't the place for this conversation.

"I know Dr Snow but you're getting a backlog out here" Maria spoke through the door.

"I'm almost finished here" I looked at Barry who shook his head knowing he was going to be kicked out soon. Once I was positive she had gone from the other side of the door I opened my mouth to speak again. "If you knew everything about me then you wouldn't want to know me" I told him honestly turning to walk away from him.

"Nothing you could say or do would ever make that happen" he grabbed my arm again, stopping me from walking.

"I killed my father Barry, not that drunk driver. Me. I caused his death" I snatched my arm out of his grip and walked back over to my desk to grab a tissue.

"What are you talking about; you said it was the drunk driver" he grabbed his shirt, throwing it back onto his body while chasing after me.

"I can't do this now, I have other patients to see." I shook my head knowing I couldn't do it here. I have work to do.

"If you think I'm leaving after that you can forget it"

"Come over tonight and we can talk then, I need to get on Barry" I said shaking my head knowing I will have to explain myself and I couldn't do it here.

Barry nodded his head ok while buttoning up his shirt. Walking around my desk he cupped my face with his hands forcing me to look at him, "Nothing you can say remember"

"OK" I whispered as a reply my hands resting on his forearms.

"I'll come over at seven thirty"

I expected him to leave but he just stood there looking at me, almost as if he was in a battle on what to do next. Debating if he should leave or not. Leaning in his lips met mine and I couldn't do anything but kiss him back, everything in me wouldn't allow me not to. After a short simple kiss Barry rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes before pulling away and walking out of the room. Taking a moment to compose myself I slumped into my chair and buried my head in my hands.

* * *

 **I have no words right now; if anyone wants to sum this chapter up for me then they are more than welcome.**

 **I also hate myself right now! Why can't Caitlin just accept her feelings for Barry?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until the next chapter adios**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **AReiss2145** – little puppy who needs love, I love that and it made me laugh which you know. Anyways I'll leave it there as we'll probably discuss this chapter on twitter once you've read it.

 **Boba** – Caitlin is guarded at the moment because she is scared of getting hurt again which is understandable and I thought we agreed not to talk about Spallen?

 **Bluerok28** – stubborn or guarded? Answers in this chapter so enjoy.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – she's also making Barry frustrated but not the same way as you if you know what I mean?

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – so many questions which I hope I'll answer in this chapter if not ask them and I will answer them if I can.

 **ModDino** – well welcome aboard this train of crazy haha. It's nice to know you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to like it.

 **Guest** – maybe I am Nicholas sparks? I'm not haha if I was this would be so much better haha. I love that movie and cry every time I watch it Landon and Jamie are OTP sorry for making you a mess.

 **Katmerlos** – not going to lie I think I fell in love with Barry while writing this chapter. He is a dream to begin with then add that and bam dies from Barry feels and who knows maybe Caitlin will find her happy again.

 **Gokulordz** – I've never received a slow clap before so thank you. No you haven't spoilt anything to be fair I wrote this chapter before Patty's big confession about her father and this one and I didn't want to rewrite that part.

 **T917MA** – thank you … enjoy the next.

 **Blueefaiiryy** – No plans for Ronnie as of now but things could change so all I can say is watch this space.

 **Dominatingwalrus** – thank you, it means a lot to read comments like yours. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 **Guest** – I'm so sorry I don't know how I missed that but as soon as I saw your review I corrected it but I'm so happy I amused you the only reason I can think is I skipped that line when re-reading it because I would have noticed something like that. Slightly embarrassed right now to be honest- Yes Christmas chapter is on its way, probably the last on I post before I take my own Christmas break, Felicity will not be brought into this fic – none of team arrow will. Hope that answers all your questions.

 **Promise10** – only time will tell if she will or not.

 **Eccacia** – you'll find out in this chapter why Cait blames herself, no plans for Ronnie right now but things can change. Is it a good thing that I'm taking it to another level?

* * *

Eight o'clock, its eight o'clock and Barry still isn't here. Maybe he's changed his mind and has decided not to come; he's given up and has decided he now wants nothing to do with me. I wouldn't blame him not after I turned into an emotional mess on him this afternoon in my office. Picking up my phone I debated calling or texting him but talked myself out of it again, if I do then I will come across as desperate but I am desperate – desperate to see him again and not because he sets my imagination off in a wild way I never knew could happen but as much as I hate to admit it, I like his company and I like being with him, even if it's sat in silence having him around makes me feel – well I don't know how to describe it but it's not a bad feeling.

Do I really think so little of myself, the other night on our date I thought Barry was calling to cancel and now I'm convincing myself he's standing me up? Just because he isn't here yet doesn't mean he's standing me up he could have a perfect explanation as to why he's late or maybe everything he said this afternoon was a lie and just another of his games but the look in his eyes as he spoke told me he was telling me the truth.

Going over to the mirror I checked my appearance, in all my life I've never cared about how I look but when it comes to Barry I always want to look my best proven by coming home to change into one of my favourite jumpsuits, I applied a fresh make-up and restyled my hair, if anyone else was coming over I would be rocking my sweats and old battered t-shirt with little holes in it due to being worn too often but as much as it needs it, I just can't trash it.

Running my finger under my eye to wipe away runaway mascara that had settled on the top of my cheek, I jumped out of my skin as a loud bang sounded on the door. My heart pounded against my chest while a smile spread across my face because it could only be one person as he's one of a handful of people who know where I live and that included the pizza delivery guy. Taking a moment to compose myself on the other side of the door to him, I finally pulled it open to see a flushed looking Barry stood on my doorstep holding a bottle of wine.

"I know I'm late but I was leaving then some kid puked up on my shoes in the elevator so I had to go all the way back up to my apartment to change them, well before that I was eating a donut as I was leaving and chocolate filling fell onto my t-shirt so I had to change that, then the kid puked on me. So I was on my way and decided I couldn't come empty handed so I d-toured to the closest liquor store to get wine" he shook the bottle to prove his point. "Then I was going to run here but then I would be all sweaty so I walked and now I'm here. Sorry for being late" he slid past me into my apartment and headed straight for the kitchen, opening and closing cupboard doors looking for glasses.

"End cupboard and first draw next to the fridge" I told him finding it pitiful watching him look everywhere possible for glasses and a cork screw.

"Thanks and you look amazing again" he shot me a smile over his shoulder before turning back to concentrate on opening the wine. "You'd look good in anything, you could be wearing thick fluffy pink pyjamas and you'd still look amazing"

"Thank you – I think" I replied leaning against the counter opposite him.

Barry turned around and handed me on the of glasses which I'm thankful for because if I ever needed a drink it would be tonight because I have the feeling I'm going to end up sharing more with him than I should, I don't know what it is but when I'm with him, he makes me want to spill my life story – to tell him every little detail that is inside my head even the pointless information that no one should know but you heard it somewhere and it's stuck in your head like the plastic bit at the end of a shoelace is called an aglet – who needs to know that in life?

Turning back towards the living room, I headed for the sofa knowing Barry will follow me, I know I told him to come over so we could talk but now that he is here I don't know how this is going to work. Do I just start spilling all my secrets and see how long it takes him to run out of the door without looking back?

"So you said we should talk" Barry filled the awkward silence that feel between us.

"Have you eaten, I mean I could eat do you fancy Chinese or we could get something else. Whatever you want" I shot back at him taking nervous gulps of wine, now that it has come to this I no longer want to tell him my secrets, they are called secrets for a reason right?

"Chinese is fine, I'll order for us what do you want?" he asked pulling out his phone, how great technology is now you don't even have to speak so someone anymore to order first as you can now do it through an app, So much for my little escape to go and take out.

"I'll have whatever you're having" I told him knowing I can eat anything so whatever he orders will be fine.

"And done; now I think we really should talk. I bared my soul to you and you replied with if I knew who you really are then I wouldn't want to know you – why?" he asked leaning back on the sofa, looking at me waiting for my answer. So much for easing into this conversation I thought taking another gulp of my wine.

"Because I have too many secrets, you just wouldn't want to know me" I shrugged looking down at my lap, this is a bad idea. We should have done this here we should have gone somewhere less personal.

"You said you killed your father, how?"

"Because it's my fault he had to work late" I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"How so?"

"Because I demanded he come to my science fair, he told me he had a lot of work to finish but I demanded he come or else I wouldn't speak to him again. So he came and had to work late to catch up. If I wasn't selfish then he wouldn't have had to work late. I only thought about myself and it got him killed because I couldn't see past my needs. If I had just accepted that he was busy with work and couldn't come then he would still be here but I had to demand he be there" I told him the truth looking into the deep red of the wine in my glass. My father is dead because I was selfish.

"Your father's death isn't your fault, if he didn't want to be there then he wouldn't have been." Barry reached his hand out taking one of mine from its strangling grip on the stem of the glass "He wanted to attend to support you or else he would have called your bluff and stayed at work. It isn't your fault some guy decided to go out and get wasted then drive home and from what you've told me, that man who was worried about his little girl who decided she wanted to fly wouldn't want you to blame yourself"

"My mother blames me. That is why we don't talk because the last time we spoke properly she called me a selfish spoilt brat. She blames me for his death" I looked up at him feeling tears fill my eyes. The day my father died I didn't lose one parent I lost them both because my mother wouldn't speak to me, blaming me from day one for his death. The longest we have spent in the same room together since my dad's funeral is no longer than an hour and that was over ten years ago plus some.

Before I left for college the only time we would see each other was at meals, even then we would sit in silence and eat. She didn't care how my grades were, she didn't care when I left for college, she didn't attended when I graduated because she didn't care that I was doing something I was passionate about and she doesn't care now but it doesn't stop me from sending her a text now and again to let her know I am ok but I never get one back. I don't even know where she is, who she is with or how she is doing.

"That's your mothers loss, if she doesn't want to know how amazing you are then that's her problem but from where I'm sitting it wasn't your fault and you have to believe that. I could say my mom's attack was my fault because I was in the house, I heard it and did nothing but I know it wasn't my fault just like you should know your father's death wasn't your fault" Moving closer, Barry let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him as I rested my head on his chest.

"I never even told Ronnie about my father, well he knew he died but not how" I smiled into his chest, I've never spoken to anyone about my father's death unless you count the shrink I was forced to see twice a week for almost a year, time wasted as I never spoke to her, we just sat in silence because I didn't want to talk to someone who pretended to know how I feel, she didn't know my dad or our bond so how can she help me?

"Ronnie is the jerk ex?" Barry rested his chin on top of my head. I nodded my head yes realising I've never said his name in front of Barry until now. "What else have you got to throw at me because I'm going nowhere up to now?"

"I was engaged to Ronnie, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him but I was wrong. If I was wrong about a relationship that started in college then how do I know if I'm making the right decision about anything else in my life?" I asked because I planned to spend the rest of my life with Ronnie, convinced he was my soulmate and that be belonged together but he had other plans for two years before our relationship ended so how do I know what is right anymore? If I hadn't of found out about his affair then would I have married him while he fucked my friends behind my back?

"I don't care if you were engaged; do you honestly think something like another man getting a ring on your finger is enough to scare me off?" Barry lifted me off his chest to look me in the eyes, his expression saying do you credit me at all?

I did credit him and I know he's better than that, better than Ronnie will ever be but I got it so wrong with him what if I make the wrong decision by jumping into something with Barry and that backfires in my face again?

"I'm not saying you care about it I'm saying I could make another bad decision with you"

"But you will never know unless you try, I know you have wall built up around you and I'm trying more than you realise to break them down to get to you but all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance, give me a little rope to work with" Barry pleaded his greens looking straight at me, I can't be sure but I'm sure his eyes doubled in size at that moment.

"And what if you end up hanging yourself?" I asked because I could give him the rope he's after but he could end up strangling himself and ruining whatever it is we have going on here.

"If that happens then you can cut the rope, it might not be perfect but we can work on it. I want to know you properly inside and out but I can't do that without you. So will you give me a chance?" taking my wine out of my hand, he put them both down onto the coffee table in front of us and grabbed both of my hands moving to sit on the edge of the sofa on an angle so he could look straight at me.

"I don't know, I can't get hurt again" I said closing my eyes knowing if I continued to look at him then I wouldn't think about it I would just accept it but I need to think, I need to weight up the options.

I have feeling for him and I know they're more than friendship because I don't almost end up having sex with someone in their workplace if it's friendship.

"How about one more date, no tricks this time just a simple questions. Will you please go on another date with me?"

Every cell of my body told me to say yes, to throw caution to the wind and go with it, to accept his offer and if it doesn't work then so be it. I will try my hardest to rebuild my life but at the same time there is one small piece of doubt saying no, Barry is the only kind of friend I have here in Central City do I really want to jeopardise that friendship for a chance?

With a deep breath I opened my eyes again and look at Barry. "OK" I nodded my head yes, "One chance" I added knowing I can give him a chance and if it doesn't work then we could possibly try and form some kind of friendship from it because it's as he said, I will never know – we will never know what we have unless we try.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Before I could open my mouth to reply, Barry was hovering over my body forcing my back into the arm of the sofa as his lips found mine. His hands held onto the arm of the sofa to support his weight as mine wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

That little piece of doubt now silenced by the fact this felt so right. Barry's weight on top of me felt right as if he should have been there all along, hips lips moving in perfect sync with mine as if we've practised hundreds of times. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled his hips onto mine feeling his full weight on me, moaning as our hips came into contact with each other. Seizing the opportunity Barry slipped his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss which I was more than happy to do, my hips rolling upwards to meet his, earning a low growl from the back of his throat in return.

"We have to stop now because if we don't then I don't think I'll be able to" Barry mumbled against my lips as we continued to move against each other like old pros.

"Then don't stop" I replied rolling my hips onto his again earning the same response.

"We have to" one of his hands left the arm of the sofa to grab my thigh, "Believe me I want this more than anything but now isn't the right time" I heard the words come out of his mouth but the rolling of his own hips onto mine told me something different.

I know we should do this now, not here on the sofa but all my fantasies are coming true. To be fair in my fantasies we had a lot less clothes on and Chinese food wasn't due at any moment but I don't care about the food anymore, Barry is my food now and I need him – no want him. Never in my life have I wanted something so bad and I want him bad. I want everything in my fantasies and so much more. I want his mouth on every part of my body, I want his teeth nipping and tugging at my skin and much more.

"I know but I don't want to" I admitted I didn't care anymore.

Using his arm to unwrap my legs from around his waist, Barry pushed himself up to kneel between my legs looking down at me. "It's the right thing and we both know it but you have no idea how hard it is"

"I have a good idea" I looked down to his erection that moment ago was digging into me.

"I wasn't talking about that but yeah" he laughed scratching the back of him neck while following my eye line to his groan. "Anyways, you said you don't do Christmas anymore but I want to change that so, Iris is having a Christmas party on Saturday and I know she is going to ask you but she said we could bring someone and I want to go with you so will you be my date?"

Pushing back up into a sitting position "I'd love to be your date" I smiled just because I don't go all out for Christmas I can handle a Christmas party and with Barry by my side I know it's going to be fun.

"Awesome, we can do something before it if you want. You know just the two of us in the afternoon if you want to. I like spending alone time with you" he awkwardly shifted his position tugging at his jeans to give himself more room which I found myself smiling at.

"Sounds like a plan to me Bartholomew" I nudged him with my elbow.

"For real?" he asked picking both wine glasses up and handing mine back to me.

"It's cute" I shrugged taking a sip from my glass.

Barry laughed shaking his head, standing up he went back into the kitchen reappearing seconds later with the bottle of wine, topping both of our glasses up – something tells me this night if far from over and not because the food hasn't arrived yet.

* * *

 **So Cait has decided to give Barry a chance… good idea or not?**

 **Next chapter is another date so get all dressed up because you're coming along haha.**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading … see you on date #2**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – let's all hate Cait's mom together. Barry is a cutie I know. I hope you like this chapter.

 **AReiss2145** – Oh it's going to be delightful don't worry about that, I know you're waiting for it. I think you've asked everyday on twitter when it is going to happen but I know you've also waited for this chapter so I'll let you read it and no doubt speak to you on twitter.

 **Boba** –this chapter is the date, the party is next chapter… the date was the afternoon with the party at night and maybe it will happen then.

 **Lina** – there relationship will always be love hate, I don't think that will ever change but aren't the great ones always love hate?

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – Party is next chapter and I thought it was important to explain her mom situation as we know what happen to her dad and why she feels like she has no one at times so it really did need explaining.

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – next chapter is the party, thank you I do try my best to write the best chapter possible and to be honest I'm not always happy with them but if I tried to be happy with every chapter I write then we could be on chapter three right now. Cait does tell Barry a lot and I think you are right she does rely on him because he's really only who she has right now -If that makes sense?

 **Mari** – Poor Cait indeed.

 **Guest** – OMG they would be perfect for it, I want that movie now!

 **Katmerlos** – who wouldn't want Barry Allen, still waiting for mine - I'm with you I've been cheerleading for these two from chapter one and I write the damn thing -Still cheerleading now.

 **Gokulordz** – Cisco will be in the next chapter!

 **Dominatingwalrus** – thank you … enjoy this chapter.

 **Foreveryoung07** – thank you!

 **Promise10** – Barry has a little self-control for now how long it will last we don't know.

 **ChiBIBluEStaR** – she needs to open up to someone and she wants to do it to Barry and I think Barry is more than happy to listen.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – true, I want my own Barry Allen… but who doesn't want a Barry Allen?

 **This is part one of two!**

* * *

"No – Never - forget it" I shook my head no as we arrived at our destination. The sight in front of me makes me want to run in the opposite direction to my car where I can drive home and lock the door behind me. I searched Barry's head for any signs of a head injury because when he came up with this idea he must have been concussed or something because how else would he come up with something do dangerous and life threatening?

"Why not?" Barry wined like a child, including pouty face and his attempt at puppy dog eyes which almost worked but he did look cute doing it.

"Because I don't want to die" I told him seriously. He asked me to give him a chance and when I do, he wants to try and kill me – I'm beginning to regret this decision already and it hasn't even been a week yet.

"Latte its ice skating - you're not going to die" he took my hand and started leading me towards the entrance of the rink which had been set up in the centre of town beside little stalls selling everything and anything to do with Christmas and next to where you can meet Santa.

"Exactly, the last time I went ice skating I fell over and dislocated my shoulder" I told him trying to pull back in the other direction to stop him but I wasn't anywhere near as strong as Barry so I failed to make any impact and ended up being dragged to the entrance.

"How old were you?" he asked almost amused at my story which I'm not happy about, it was a traumatic time in my life and I don't need him laughing at me.

"Twenty maybe twenty one" I looked at Barry for a reaction only for him to burst out laughing, the laughter he tried to hide a second ago. "Stop laughing at me" I slapped his arm glaring at him. I took my hand out of his and shoved them into the pockets of my coat.

"I'm sorry but you're just too adorable." He controlled his laugher, his face turning serious. "My mom and dad used to bring me here every Christmas when I was a kid then when I was old enough I used to come with Iris and now I want to come with you. So please will you skate with me?"

"I don't want to" now my turn to pout hoping it would get me out of this while looking up at him from under my lashes.

"You can hold my hand" he removed my hand from my pocket and took a tight grip. "And I promise I will never let go"

"You're not going to give up are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

I've met almost every version of Barry's personality and the one constant in all of them is – when he wants something he doesn't give up until he gets it, only proven by the fact that he managed to make me agree to give him a chance.

"You already know me so well, so let's go we have a full day planned" he took off into a slow run to pay, like a child which made me smile. How someone can be so excited about putting knives on the bottom of their feet and going onto frozen water I don't know but Barry is and it's so god damn adorable.

He's just too adorable from the way he refused to let me pay for myself, to the way he sat me down on one of the benches, kneeling before me to lace up my stakes for me. I don't know what I was thinking when I tried pushing him away, he's done everything possible to make sure we run into each other for the past five days and each time he's made me smile and laugh. He's the only person I know who can make me laugh on minute and cry with happiness the next. He might drive me to the edge and get on my last nerve but that is what I like with him, nothing is ever predictable or boring. He always has something for us to do. Don't get me wrong I still want to strangle him six times out of ten but them four left over is when I want to get wild with him between the sheets.

"And done" he kissed the back of my hand as he finished lacing my skates up.

"Thank you" I smiled as he sat down on the bench beside me and put his own skates on like a professional.

"Let's go have some fun" jumping to his feet, he took my hands and pulled me up to my feet before we slowly started moving towards the ice.

"Barry I'm really not sure about this" I felt my heart pounding against my chest the closer we got to the ice, the doubt beginning to set in telling me I was making a terrible mistake – to abort before it's too late.

I stood and watched as Barry stepped onto the ice as if it's his second home, turning around he held his hands out towards me. "You're safe, I got you"

Putting my full trust into him, I placed my hands into his and took my first step onto the ice, almost falling flat onto my ass the second my feet met ice. True to his word, Barry wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest as I gripped onto his coat to keep myself up right. "I told you, I'm bad at this" I nervously laughed as he's now probably realising what he's let himself in for, no doubt regretting deciding to do this today.

"And I told you – I've got you" he kissed the end of my nose, slowly removing his arms from around my waist to hold my hands again. "I'll drag you for now" he winked beginning to skate backwards while pulling me along with him.

'Show off' the voice in my head said, I can't even skate forwards yet he can do backwards if I left it to him would he started spinning around on the spot?

After a couple of laps around the rink, we came to a stop against the rail at the side, one place I am happy to be because that rail shows safety – my safety and my chance of staying upright.

"Ready to try on your own, don't worry I'll hold your hand?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, let's go"

Taking his hand again I listen to his instructions, I know it's been some years since I last did this but I didn't think I would be this rusty but then again, I was awful back then so I shouldn't have expected much. Slowly I began to get the hang of it and I might have laughed once or twice because take out the danger and life threatening side of things this is fun and I now understand the pure look on joy on Barry's face, he's just the cutest thing ever.

Deciding I needed a break I held onto the rail at the side and allowed Barry to go off on his own, I stood watching as he glided over the ice, noticing him look over in my direction now and again with a smile. In my head I guessed he was checking if I was watching him and the answer is yes, I can't take my eyes off him, even if he was sat on a bench doing nothing I don't think I'd be able to look anywhere else but him. It's clear to say now that he has his hooks in me, he's making it so I never miss a moment – I want to remember every second I spend with him.

He looked over at me from the opposite side of the rink, only for a child to take him out at the knees making him crash down onto the ice. I wanted to be worried about him and I was but at the same time I found it amusing, throwing my head back I couldn't help the loud laugh that came out. Quickly picking himself up, he staked back over to me, his hands grabbing the rail on either side of me bring me face to chest with him.

"Did you see that?" he asked going a little red in the face.

"I did, I know I shouldn't laugh but I have too. Are you ok?" I asked a little worried that he might have hurt himself.

"I'm fine, nothing but a nice bruise in the morning. I was hoping to impress you but that failed"

"I'm totally impressed, you're the king of the ice in my eyes" I placed my hands onto his shoulders, trying to keep my face as serious as possible. "That ice is your bitch"

"Should we go warm up now?" I nodded my head yes, more than happy to get off the frozen water of death.

* * *

"Wait let me get this right; when you were younger you wanted to be a fire fighter by day and an astronaut at night?" I laughed behind my mug of hot chocolate.

"Don't forget zoo keeper at weekends"

"How could I forget" I laughed harder abandoning the mug to hide it because it wasn't working.

In the last thirty minutes I think I have learnt more about Barry than I have in all the time I have known him. When the subject came up on what we wanted to be when we were kids I never expected that answer to fall from his mouth but only he could come up with an answer like that.

"Don't laugh at me, I was five – I thought the zoo was only open at weekends" he pouted, I think I have seen him pout more today than I ever have before and it makes me look cute.

"I get it, you're going to be very busy when it all come true" I joked knowing I will never see him if he's working every hour of day.

"What about you, I know you haven't always wanted to be a doctor" sitting back in his chair he folding his arms over his chest, almost preparing himself for my answer.

"I wanted to be Jesse from Toy Story" I mumbled knowing mine was just stupid; I wanted to be a toy. His dream could have come true mine not too much.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" he smirked which told me he heard me just find.

"I wanted to be Jess from Toy Story" I told him loud and proud I didn't care if he laughed at me – which he did.

"I think that's amazing, I was expecting something serious but that is gold" he continued to laugh which brought a smile to my face. I think his laugh is my new favourite sounds.

"You laugh but I was obsessed with her and one Christmas I really wanted the doll but I never got it" I pouted remembering that Christmas morning I ran down the stairs, excited to open my present going for the biggest first knowing the doll was large only to be disappointed as I never received it. I remember hating Santa for years after that.

After that Christmas I refused to visit Santa when my dad took me to the mall to meet him, two weeks before Christmas every year my dad telling me if we told him close enough then he would never forget what I wanted but clearly that year he did forget. I cried for hours when I never got that doll. It didn't matter that I got a lot of things that year all I wanted was my Jesse doll and I didn't so I didn't care about anything else.

* * *

Having finished our hot chocolate, the thought of the Jesse doll that wasn't to be long gone, Barry said he had one last thing for us to do but wouldn't tell me what. Putting my trust in him again I allowed him to lead me back into the crowd of people in the centre of town all busy Christmas shopping, each one of them looking stressed while doing so.

"We've been ice skating, we've had hot chocolate and candy canes. So now it's time to make peace" Barry turned to look at me, the mischievous look coming back to his face which always makes me suspicious as I will never be able to guess what he's thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked having no idea what he means by make peace.

"You're going to tell Santa you forgive him for not being you the doll" he dragged me into the short line of people waiting to visit Santa.

"I don't forgive him" I said stubbornly, I might be grown up now but I will never forgive him for not bring me my Jesse doll, I wrote him three letters and visited him to tell him and I still never received it so why should I forgive him – he broke a little girls heart that Christmas morning.

"Latte, you're a grown woman now, it's time to let it go and make peace" Barry wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me along with him as the line started to move.

"I do not" I felt like stamping my feet like a child but I'd only be showing myself up if I did so.

"Fine then you can tell him what you want this year"

"Barry I am a grown woman"

"Does it matter, I'm going to tell him what I want" he shrugged paying for us both to visit with Santa.

"Fine but only for you and if you're nice then I might think about forgiving him" I rested my head onto his shoulder.

How he can make me do things like this I don't know but that chair does bring back the good memories of our first date and them pictures now stored in my phone, the ones I might look at now and again while in work or lay in bed or just when I feel like it. Lifting my chin, Barry's lips found mine as I kissed him back without thinking – how one person can make me this happy I don't know. I spent so many years with Ronnie and he never made me feel anything close to what Barry makes me feel and I've only known him five minutes.

"Are you together?" a grumpy looking elf asked making us pull apart from each other. I don't know if I've ever heard a stupider question in my life obviously we're together if I'm kissing the guy, I don't make a habit out of kissing random men, not if I can help it anyways. "Are you seeing Santa together?"

"Yes"

"No, ladies first" Barry winked pushing me up towards the bearded man sat on the chair where we took pictures together, the chair I've thought about doing more with Barry on that night once I was safely back inside my apartment and alone.

Looking back over my shoulder at Barry wondering why he was making me do this alone, to say I felt like an idiot would be an understatement, I'm a grown woman about to meet Santa for the first time in almost fifteen years. The guy behind the beard patted his lap which creeped my out a little so instead I decided to sit on the arm of the chair beside him. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes at Barry to see him stood there with a smug smile on his face, knowing he's won yet again.

"What would you like for Christmas young lady?" the fake Santa asked making me roll my eyes at him. I'm still not exactly sure as to why I am doing this.

"I don't want anything" I told him honestly because if I wanted anything then I would buy it for myself.

"Everyone wants something; there must be one thing you want"

"If it helps I want happiness but I don't think you can give me that" I told him honestly, if I wanted happiness then I need to get that for myself or try and find it. I can't expect some random person with a beard to go out and find it for me.

"And what makes you happy?"

"Him" I turned my head to look at Barry who stood at the bottom of the steps, arms folded watching me. The smug smile long gone replaced by a genuine smile – a smile I found myself returning. Realization that the happiness I'm looking for stood not too far away and he's called Barry Allen.

* * *

 **I have mixed feeling about this chapter… I don't know if I like it or not!**

 **Let me know what you think…**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **See you next time**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I followed you back if you didn't notice.

 **AReiss2145** – I knew you would like it but I also know this is the chapter would want so I'm not going to say much apart from … I'll speak to you on twitter haha.

 **Boba** – no there is a part 2 which is this. Santa has nothing to do with this chapter.

 **Lina** – super cute is what I was aiming for.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – who doesn't love a little fluff now and again and it has to be Christmas themed because IT'S CHRISTMAS

 **SupergirlSwiftie** – I know the feels are just too much and I write this thing.

 **Guest** – thank you but I have mixed feelings because I feel it could have been better but I always do so I will never be happy.

 **Katmerlos** – she's finally accepting her feelings which can only be a good thing as Barry has admitted his to her already but will she do the same?

 **Gokulordz** – haha that is all I can imagine now so thank you for putting that image in my head.

 **NyShari** – and here it is and you didn't have to wait that long.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I'm thinking you might be right because he only wants to make her happy.

 **Promise10** – I think it was a big step for her to admit that, even if it's to herself for now because she is beginning to accept and trust him with her heart. Just pass the tissues now.

 **ArTeMuS09** – well I hope you like this chapter.

 **Dominatingwalrus** – well you don't have to wait any longer because the wait is over.

 **Blueefaiiryy** – who didn't hate seeing Santa?

 **Guest** – thank you … enjoy.

 **Mari** – who doesn't want a Barry Allen for Christmas, I've already reserved a place for him under my tree and I've been good this year so fingers crossed haha.

 **Wazza10** – not much to say other than thank you.

 **Mette** – I think everyone is happy about that.

 **ToscaThorCat** – who didn't, I did and I came up with it… let's all squeal together.

 **Ok now for the boring bits you're not really interested in but still read…**

 **WARNING: not so PG more R-ish but you're all going to ignore this warning so I wasted my time writing it but you have been warned.**

 **INFO: this might be my last update until after Christmas, I know the latest I will update is Tuesday night when this is due for update again… if I can I will update the but with it being Christmas and I am visiting family I might not have time until around the 28** **th** **when I will start posting again… hoping I can update before I leave on Wednesday.**

 **Just on the off chance this is my last chapter for now I will say Happy Holidays to you all! have a great time**

 **Anyways that's all but read the end notes if you feel like it.**

 **Enjoy parts two …. Which is dedicated to #Theflashanatic ( sweetheart16081 on twitter) … you know why!**

* * *

Arriving at Iris's more than ready to get my party on, I followed Barry inside the house which was already filled with people drinking and mingling and as usual when it comes to Barry we're late. Having spent almost an hour arguing with him saying I would just meet him here, only for him to argue that I am his date and he will pick me up even if it means going in the opposite direction to Iris's place just to pick me up. If anything it would have been easier for me to have picked him up as his is on the way here but Barry is just as stubborn as I am which is why we clash almost all the time.

Greeting Iris and Eddie, I gave them the wine I brought having been taught by my dad to never turn up to something you have been invited to without a gift and wine is always the go to gift. I discarded my coat and looked at Barry to see if he was going to do the same but he did, if anything he hugged the coat closer to his body which I found odd. Ignoring Barry and his strange behaviour I took the cup of eggnog offered and took a small sip, coughing at how strong it is.

"I should have warned you, it's strong" Barry laughed patting my back. Strong would be an understatement, I have no idea how much liquor is in this but I know it's a lot more than stated in any recipe online.

"Are you going to remove you coat?" I asked unable to ignore the fact he is the only one in the whole house who I wearing a coat and I can't look past it. Unless he's got a vest laced with explosives underneath then I don't know why he will not remove it and it's beginning to annoy me.

"You'll laugh at me" he spoke from behind his eggnog which only offered more questions than an answer.

"I'm not going to laugh at you" I told him honestly, mainly because I have no idea at what I will be laughing at.

"I'll take it off but if you laugh it's going straight back on" handing me his eggnog, I stood beside him and watched as he removed his coat to reveal the ugliest Christmas sweater I have ever seen but on him it looked sort of cute.

Unable to stop myself, I threw my head back laughing while trying to stop myself at the same time. The reason for him not removing his coat is a Christmas sweater, the one reason I would never have thought of. "You said you wouldn't laugh" he pouted beginning to put his coat back on.

"Barry it's just the best thing ever" I stopped him, snatching the coat from his hand. Never in my life would I have thought a Christmas sweater could be so cute on someone, not even one so ugly as the one he is wearing. The fact it is so ugly is enough to make me want to take it off him along with everything else. Stopping myself from going down that road, I handed Barry his eggnog back and placed his coat with mine.

"It's so ugly but it's tradition to wear them. I just never thought I would be wearing it on a date."

"I think it's great" I poked Rudolph's bright red nose that was sticking out of the middle of his chest. "And you make it work" I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his cheek.

"Stealing my staff now?" a deep voice came from beside us. Snapping my head to look who it is only to see my boss stood smiling beside us. Now I'm embarrassed – the main reason for not getting involved with your boss's son - let alone have dirty thoughts and fantasies about him.

"Dr Allen, Mrs Allen" I felt myself blush having been caught off my boss kissing his son. It might have been a simple peck on the cheek but it's still awkward especially as Barry and I have no idea what we actually are at this point. We've been on a couple of dates but that's about it.

I know they say sleeping with the boss is one way of getting ahead but what do they say about the boss's son?

"Come on Caitlin, I think we're past the formalities now" Dr Allen laughed looking between Barry and me. I don't know what he thinks is going on but I know it's not what he's thinking. I might have thought about that many times and almost wished it was real but it's not happened – now I just feel embarrassed again which is no doubt noticeable by the colour of my cheeks.

"It's nice to see you again Caitlin, you should come over for dinner again" Nora offered linking her arm with her husband.

"That would be nice thank you" I agreed as I did enjoy myself last time but from what I've heard from Barry she will no doubt be trying to push Barry and I together.

"Do you have plans for Christmas?" Henry asked to be polite; he probably didn't care about my plans, no doubt trying to make conversation. "Are you going back to Coast City?"

"No, I've nothing to go back to. It's just me this year" I told them honestly. What did I have back in Coast City a mother who hates me – that's if she even comes back home for Christmas. Not to forget a cheating ex and my old best friend he cheated on me with and a history of embarrassment, no thanks I prefer to sit at home alone watch and watch Christmas movies with take out and plenty of alcohol.

"You can't spend it alone, you should come to ours" Nora jumped on me or so it felt like.

I turned to look at Barry for help, only to receive a look that said you're on your own – no help whatsoever. "I wouldn't want to intrude" I shook my head no. Christmas is about family, well if you have family that is. No taking in the local put of town loner who has no one to celebrate the holidays with.

"Not at all, I always cook to much food and as I always say more the merrier – that and I don't take no for an answer"

"Thank you" I smiled knowing Christmas with the Allen's, Barry especially is better than Christmas alone.

"Our pleasure, no come on Henry we have mingling to do" Nora waved us both bye before pulling a not to happy Henry behind her towards a couple stood in the corner of the room.

Barry and I watched them leave before turning to look at each other. Slapping his arm I glared at him "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"For all your help back there" I shot back sarcastically. Yes spending Christmas with them is better than being the lonely odd lady on Christmas but he could have tried to help me out a little after all he is supposed to be my date tonight and up to now he's been a very crappy one.

* * *

The drink continued to flow, the eggnog having been topped up over and over again as it dried up. As the party continued on I finally felt in the Christmas spirit for the first time. I don't know if it's because of the settling I'm in that screamed Christmas or the fact I know I'm going to be spending Christmas with Barry that made the idea of Christmas sound good this year. For the past five years I spent them in the emergency room working knowing other members of staff had families to spend the holidays with, I always volunteered to work knowing I had no one waiting for me and Ronnie didn't care if I worked and looking at it now the reason for that being he probably spent it with her.

Before that I would just spend it alone and before that I would stay at school and just wait for it all to be over but this year is different I'm looking forwards to it for the first time in a very long time.

"Are you two like a thing now?" Cisco asked waggling his finger between Barry and me. Turning my head to look at him, I felt his arm tighten around my waist, the same place it has been for the best part of an hour and I didn't want to remove it because it felt right.

It felt as if that one little guesser finally put a label on what we are without having spoken the words, at first it freaked me out knowing I did want to label whatever this is with Barry but then realization hit me again for the second time today that Barry makes me happy, happier than I have ever been in my life and I'm ok with that.

"It's complicated" Barry answered which I am thankful for because I had no idea of what to say.

"Oh so it's more of a Mila and Justin thing?" he asked which confused the hell out of me, no doubt obvious by the look on my face. "Does anyone watch movies around here, friends with benefits?"

"What – no" I shot back, we're far from friends with benefits, if we were then most of my fantasies would be reality by now and not just hot fantasies in my head.

"We've been on a couple of dates that is all" Barry told him almost as shocked at the whole friends with benefits things as I am.

"Oh, so you're cool with Barry hanging around with his ex?" he asked which made me turn to Barry wondering what he was talking about. Only to see a look on his face that said 'dude'

It's clear to see I'm missing something, something I should know all about. "What do you mean?" I asked knowing I wasn't getting an answer out of Barry.

"Barry and Linda used to be a thing and judging by the look on your face you didn't know that. Dude I thought you would have told her" he turned to look at Barry who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I mean if you're going to bring your new girl around your ex, you normally tell them"

"Just stop talking" Barry finally turned to look at me.

"Excuse me for a moment" removing his arm from around my waist, I placed my drink onto the table beside me and walked away.

"Caitlin wait" Barry followed behind me, but I didn't want to speak to him right now. I need to get my head around what I have just learnt.

Why didn't Barry tell me about him and Linda, I don't care if they used to be a thing, everyone has a past what bothers me is that he never thought to tell me. If anything I'm happy he can still be friends with his ex but why didn't he tell me? That is what pissed me off the most. I've spent every second of tonight by his side, making it clear to everyone in the room that we're sort of a thing and he didn't think to tell me I've been within touching distance of his ex.

"Latte stop" he continued to follow behind me as I made my way up the stairs towards the bathroom I know isn't going to be as busy as the one downstairs. Somewhere I can lock myself in and get a grip on what is happening here.

"Just leave me alone, I can't talk to you right now" I told him without looking back but in true Barry style it didn't stop him from following me.

Grabbing my arm, he dragged me into one of the room and closing the door behind us. "Let me explain" he lent against the door stopping me from leaving.

"Explain how you've just made me look like an idiot?" I asked placing my hands onto my hips.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't think it matter that I had a thing with Linda, if it did then I would have told you"

"So that make everything ok" I threw my arms into the air. If that is his explanation then he needs a better on because that isn't good enough.

"Here's the story, we went on a couple of dates but it didn't mean anything, we both decided it wasn't going to work and that we should just stay friends"

"We've been on a couple of dates; do they mean nothing as well?" I shot back because from the sound of it, a couple of dates with Barry Allen mean nothing and here I was thinking it did.

"What – of course they mean something. Every minute I spend with you means something"

"Did you sleep with her?" I hated myself for asking it but I needed to know. Turning my back to him I waited for his answer because I'm afraid of what it might be and I can't look at him knowing one answer that could come from his mouth. If he slept with her then it clearly meant something.

"Sort of" he replied which wasn't one of the two answers I had in my mind. When I asked the question there was only two answers to it yes or no not sort of.

"What do you mean sort of? That question was a yes or no answer"

"We almost did but I got a call from work which stopped us"

"This isn't happening" I mumbled to myself bring my hands up to massage my temples. I know it might look like I'm over reacting but I feel stupid for not knowing and that is what hurts the most. The fact I feel stupid not that Barry dated her. "Do you still have any kind of feeling towards her?" I don't know why I'm doing this myself but apparently I like doing that to myself today.

"WHAT – NO" he shouted back taking me by surprise after all he must have had feeling towards her back then so they could still be there. "The only feelings I have towards Linda are those of friendship whereas the feelings I have towards you are off the scale, they can't be charted"

"Barry I told you things that I've never told anyone before and you couldn't warn me about this" I sighed, I told him about Ronnie, my father and how I blame myself for his death. I haven't told anyone how I truly felt about my father's death apart from Barry. I thought I could trust him but he couldn't give me a heads up that this subject might come up.

I told him all about my tragic past love live with Ronnie, he saw how broken I was and I thought he was going to finally put me back together and make me happy but this has hit a nerve and its scared me.

"I know and I like that you trust me, Cait I don't want this to ruin what we have. I honestly didn't think it mattered but I was wrong and I admit that" I felt his arms snakes around my waist from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Do let this ruin everything between us"

"The funniest thing is, I actually considered giving this a go, giving us a go for real to see if we can build something here but I feel like an idiot" I removed his arms from around my waist and stepped out of his reach. "I stood by your side all night and believe that this could work between us that maybe just maybe I could trust you enough not to hurt me but you did. I know you probably think I'm over reacting t nothing but you made me look like a fool and it's that what hurts so much. Not that you dated Linda but that you make me look stupid"

"And we can still can, we can still make us work because I'm not going anywhere the question is are you?"

"You've humiliated me" I finally turned to face him again, a look of regret on his face but I didn't care.

I'm hurting right now and I don't know if it's because realisation that Barry does have a past that bothers me because I know he's not been sitting around waiting for me to arrive in his life but I never wanted to think about his past, especially not about the girl he's been with and to know I've sat at the same table and laughed with one of them bothers me – am I jealous? – No, I'm not jealous I can't be jealous of something that was in the past right? What bothers me is that Barry never told me he had a thing with Linda, I reminded myself because it's him I'm angry at not myself.

"What does that mean for us?"

"I hate you right now" I told him the truth because I didn't know how to answer his question, I'm telling myself it's him I'm angry at but really it's me. I'm angry with myself for having feeling for him, I hate myself for allowing myself to get in so deep with him but most of all I hate how much I want him around – beside me.

"I'm not giving up on us" Barry took another step towards me.

"Do you know what I hate more?" I asked feeling tears begin to build in my eyes. "I hate the fact that I don't want you to give up" my hands met his chest as I shoved him backwards towards the door. "I hate how much I think about you" I shoved him again. "And I hate that you've come into my life and turn it upside down with your smart mouth, irritating habits and your smug smile" I shoved him again, this time so his back collided with the door with a loud bang.

"Good because you gate-crashed mine"

My chest collided with his, his hands taking a tight grip of my hips pulling me towards him, our lips meeting in the middle with force. Every emotion forced into one violent kiss. My hands clawed at the ugly sweater trying to rip it from his body, with a little help from Barry I removed it and threw it across the room, my lips meeting his again. Reaching around Barry to the door, I flicked the lock fisting my hand into the plain white t-shirt he was wearing and started dragging him towards the bed, which Barry was more than happy to follow my actions.

Pulling the t-shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor, I allowed my hands to run down his chest and abs which felt a lot better than I imagined in my fantasies. Finding his belt buckle I began to undo it.

"Caitlin" Barry placed his hands over mine to stop me. "I don't think here is the right place"

"I don't care" I continued on with my task to unbuckle his belt.

"We're in Iris's bedroom" he tried to stop me again as if the place is the problem because it's not.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" I told him because she will never have to know and with the noise coming from downstairs no one is going to hear us. Letting go of his belt I cupped him over his jeans, giving a light squeeze earning a groan from Barry. "Plus someone else disagrees with you, now is the perfect time" I smirk with another light squeeze. Barry's eyes met mine as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket, taking out the silver foil packet from inside tossing it onto the bed and his wallet onto the table.

Moving back to his belt, I finally got it undone and made quick work of the single button and zipper. Sliding his jeans down to his ankles, my teeth sank into my lower lip as I pushed him backwards onto the bed, taking him by surprise.

Undoing the zipper at the side of my dress it fell to the floor, pooling around my ankles. New in my life have I been thankful for strapless as I am now. Stepping out of it I scanned Barry's body from head to toe before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands slid up the side of my torso to cup my breasts in his large hands causing me to moan aloud. Bending over I trailed my lips down his torso, taking small nips at the soft skin. With a yelp Barry flipped me over onto my back, pushing himself between my legs hovering over me, his lips following the path mine had moments ago on his own body. A moan escaped my mouth as his tongue flicked against my hard nipple.

Kneeling between my legs, he at me with a smirk, his hands slid into my panties pulling them down my legs before they joined everything else on the floor. Pushing myself up into a sitting position so I we were chest to chest, I slid my own hands into the back of his boxers allowing nails to dig into the extra soft skin of his ass.

"You're a temptress" he dragged his thumb across my bottom lip while I pulled his boxers from his body - If my lipstick wasn't ruined to begin with then I know for sure it is now.

"Are you complaining?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Not at all" he's lips found my again.

* * *

Falling onto the bed with a sigh, I lay looking at the ceiling while trying to get my breathing back to normal. It's clear to say my fantasies are no longer needed due to the fact the reality is so much more than I could have imagined. Do I regret it – no I freaking well done because as cheesy as it sounds that was the best I've ever had and it allowed me to release some of my anger. Rolling my head to the side, I looked at Barry and couldn't help myself but to laugh. I knew this would happen between us sooner or later – I was hoping for soon but I never expected it to happen in Iris's bed at a Christmas party. One thing I am sure about is that there is no going back now.

"I don't know if you laughing is a good or bad thing" Barry rolled his head to look at me; he looked just as exhausted as I felt. I know there is a party in full swing going on downstairs but we wasn't exactly as quiet as I was hoping but above the music and chatter I don't think anyone could hear us – well I hope not because that would be embarrassing.

"It's a good thing, to be honest. I'm wondering when we can get out of her because I wouldn't mind doing that again"

Barry opened his mouth to reply as a knock sounded on the door. "Barry, you in there?" Cisco asked from the other side. Bring my hand up to my mouth I tried to muffle my laughs.

"Yes, I'll be back down in a minute" he shot back no doubt wanting him gone just as much as I did.

"Iris was wondering where you was, you've been gone for the best part of an hour"

"I'm talking to Caitlin after you landed me in it, we'll be down soon" Barry told him, if only he knew the truth I thought to myself as Cisco mumbled something through the door then it went silent again which I hope means that he's left. Removing my hand from my mouth both Barry and I started to laugh, me harder than I already was. "I knew that little red dress of yours was going to be trouble"

"Maybe that was the plan" I winked at him trying to contain my laughter. If Cisco had of arrived five or ten minutes earlier then he would have caught us which just makes it better knowing we could have been caught in the act.

"You're the devil in disguise" he rolled back on top of me, finding my lips again. "Now you need to help me make this bed to make it look like nothing has happened"

"I wish we could just stay like this" I wrapped my arms around his neck looking up at him, the smile on my face going nowhere anytime fast.

"We have plenty of time for that but if we don't show our faces soon, then they'll send the search party after us"

With a sigh knowing he's right, now they know where we are they'll come back if we don't reappear soon. Pulling him in for one last kiss, I detached myself from him and started to get dressed. All I know is the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can leave the party all together and I can get Barry back in bed because one times isn't enough. It will never be enough.

 **So it finally happened… if you would like to sum this chapter up for me then you are more than welcome.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Do you think Caitlin over reacted about Linda…. Is she jealous?**

 **Also if I get banned for posting this chapter then it's been nice knowing you haha.**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – the getting banned thing was a joke, we do find each other on twitter that's what makes it so great because we talk about all the fics and other thing. I love twitter, I think most people who read this chat to me on there. Anyways Merry Christmas to you – as for the name thing I told you on twitter I know a lot call me Gust so that might work haha.

 **AReiss2145** – it's always nice to know I didn't disappoint you, WA shippers were giving me crap on Twitter when I was writing it so I used Iris's bedroom as my way of revenge because I didn't want to argue with them because I have better things to do but still I took my revenge here. I'm happy the thirsty for each other came through in the chapter and Cait was marking Barry as hers but you know all that,

 **Boba** – I managed to finish it so yeah!

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – it's going to be interesting from here that is all I can say. Life with Barry Allen isn't going to be easy but is it ever?

 **Guest** – I was joking about the banning part, you sort of have Allen Christmas in this chapter but it's more afterwards.

 **Katmerlos** – no she can't and who doesn't like jealous Cait maybe we'll see more of her in the future.

 **Gokulordz** – I know a lot wanted him and he has been mentioned before but I added him into this chapter just for all you Cisco fans out there. He will be involved a lot more in coming chapters.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I think she forgot about it towards the end and just focused on ripping his clothes off to mark her territory.

 **Promise10** – you're not going to see the day itself, this chapter is more of later on at night.

 **Yara** – I can promise that more is to come because everyone wants it.

 **Snowb4rry01** – I'm updating sooner than any of us thought so yay but Merry Christmas.

 **MorganaLafoste** – thank you … I hope you like this chapter.

 **Woohoo I managed to finish this before I go away but I also have to shout out #Theflashanatic ( sweetheart16081 on twitter) for giving me this idea which ended in me doing a whole new re-write of this chapter at the last minutes just to add in a little extra. Thank you!**

 **Anyways this is the last chapter until after my little break … so once again Happy Holidays and have fun … I'll see you on the other side when I have put on an extra 50 pounds due to the amount of food I will have eaten.**

* * *

"Your mom wasn't kidding when she says she makes too much food" I sat down on the edge of Barry's bed to remove my shoes.

I had planned on going home from the Allen house only for Barry to beg and plead that I stay at his tonight, I didn't think it was possible but since that night of the Christmas party last week we've been spending even more time together. One thing that is clear, since that night our relationship has changed it's as if we're in a relationship but without having the conversation. At first it worried me how normal it felt to just sit on the sofa watching TV like a couple who had been together years and even the first night Barry spent at mine, it felt right to have him sleep beside me – if anything I had the best night sleep I've had in a while when he's beside me.

"She always thinks someone is going to turn up and she wants to be prepared, judging by the amount she makes I think she's expecting the Santa and every single one of his elves to knock on the door" Barry laughed opening and closing draws on his dresser looking for something.

Placing my shoes beside the night stand, I pushed myself up from the bed and crossed the room to where he stood, still opening and slamming draws. Rolling my eyes at him, I reached around him and swiped one of his t-shirts from the draw before he slammed it shut again. Reaching around to my back, I undid the zipper and removed the dress from my body, slipping Barry's t-shirt on I pulled it down to meet my mid-thigh. Normally I would have gone into the bathroom to change but he's already seen everything I have to show on more than one occasion so I have nothing to hide anymore.

"They approve of you, even my mom does who doesn't think anyone is suitable for her little boy but still tried to set him up" he began to remove him clothes to change into something more comfortable than jeans, putting on some black sweats, apparently forgetting about a t-shirt which I think he decided to ignore knowing the sight on him will get to me, it would to anyone who saw him stood before them in only sweats on, hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"If your mom knew what I've done with her little boy then she wouldn't approve" I tried my hardest to not stare at him but he's making it really hard not to which will only lead to the thing his mother wouldn't approve of.

"How about a drink, I think I've some wine in the fridge"

"Can't we just go to bed, I'm exhausted, stuffed with food and about to collapse" I whined wanting nothing more to crawl into bed and into the security of Barry's arms where I can curl up into a ball and sleep – more than happy to slip into a food coma right now. To say Nora Allen forces you to eat would be true, I like that she cares but I can only eat so much but it does make me understand why Barry had such a large appetite. Due to the years of training he's had of having his mom force food into him.

"I know you're tried, you complained all the way. Believe me I can't forgot - Barry I'm tired, Barry I think I'm dying, Barry are we there yet. Just one little drink and then we can go to bed" he started to mimic my voice, only to receive an eye roll instead.

"I don't sound like that" I folded my arms over my chest, pouting at him.

"You do, now come on" he bent over, to pick me up over his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you" he playfully slapped my ass causing me to yelp in surprise as we left the bedroom.

Only thing is clear, Barry Allen is a freaking tease. He knows how tired I am so when we arrived back at him place he took me straight into the bedroom where I thought we would stay and sleep but apparently he's an evil tease show me the bed and then he takes it away.

Once in the kitchen he sat me down on the kitchen counter before going over to the fridge reappearing seconds later with a bottle of wine, grabbing to glasses he pours us both a glass, handing one to me. "If I leave you here for five seconds alone are you going to fall asleep on me?" he stood in front of me, one hand holding his glass the other rubbing small circles onto my thigh.

"I think I can stay awake" I weight up my options knowing sleep sounds good but wine if better.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand"

Taking a small amount of wine into my mouth, I held it there eyeing him suspiciously. "If you try putting any of your body parts into my hand I will rip it off" I told him once I'd swallowed the wine.

"No but ouch, you'll probably need both hands for this" he placed his wine glass onto the counter beside me.

"That's ok then, it's not that big" I smirked putting my wine beside his.

Barry left the kitchen, leaving me alone. Deciding to humour him I closed my eyes and held both of my hands out wondering how long I'll have to sit here like this. A small part of me was convinced that he's gone to bed and was going to leave me here because that is something he would do, he knows how tired I am so he'll play this stupid game just so he could get in bed and leave me here all night. A small smile pulled at the corners of my lips when I heard him re-entre the kitchen and large box was placed into my hands.

"You can open your eyes now" Slowly opening my eyes I saw a large box wrapped in paper covered in snowflakes. "Merry Christmas Latte" Barry stood before me with a huge smile on his face.

A smile stretched across my face at the fact he had got me a gift. I gave him one earlier but was unsure if it was the right thing to do as we haven't been in whatever sort of relationship you can call this for long, so I didn't know if we were doing the gift exchange thing but I went safe with a simple sweater that I thought would look cute on him and I was right it did. "You didn't have to do this" I shook my head at him, I have no idea what is inside but he didn't have to get my a gift, I only got him the stupid sweater because as I said, I thought it would look cute in it when I was shopping.

"You haven't opened it yet" he encouraged me to rip the paper like an animal.

Slowly peeling away the paper at the edges, I removed the paper from around the large box and felt my jaw hit the floor as realisation hit me. "Barry this is too much" I said in shock, looking back at me was the toy I wanted as a child, Jessie's eyes started back at me and I felt like a child again. Shaking my head I tried handing it back to him knowing how much they cost, I was going to buy myself one around eight years ago but decided against it because I couldn't justify spending all that money on a toy while I was still in college.

"I wanted too"

"Barry this cost $50, I can't accept this" I love the thought he put into getting it for me but I can't accept something that cost so much.

"When you told me that story about not getting it, the moment I got him that afternoon I went online and got one. It's yours and I want you to keep it"

"Can I give you the money for half, it doesn't feel right you spending so much when all I got you is a stupid sweater" if he will accept half the money back then I won't feel as guilty but I already know what he's going to say.

"I don't want the money; believe me the smile on your face makes every penny worth it" he stepped closer to me his arms resting on the counter on either side so me.

"Thank you, you made the child within me very happy" I pressed my lips against his.

"I've told you before, all I want to do is make you happy"

I felt like crying, not because of the toy, well a little to do with that but mostly because of how lucky I am to have someone like Barry. I mean Ronnie knew the story about never receiving the toy I wanted but he never bought it for me in all the years we were together yet Barry had known me a matter of five minutes and he's already doing thoughtful things for me. Who wouldn't want to cry about that? Why I even doubted Barry to begin with I don't know but looking back now I was stupid even if I was right about him being annoying and smug. He says he wants to make me happy but just being with me is enough to make that happen, he doesn't have to spend a penny to make me happy as long as he's by my side.

* * *

Barry walked out of the bathroom, this time forgetting his sweats as he walked towards me in just his boxers and the view is amazing even if I say so myself. I sat on the bed under the sheets waiting for him to join me but at the same time I wouldn't mind keeping myself awake to watch him walked back and forth across the room all night so I can just watch him but resisting the urge to pout as he pulled the sheets back on his side on the bed.

"What the hell is that?" he stood beside the bed, looking down at it where I lay.

Following where he was looking, right at the spot beside me where the Jessie doll lay beside me. "It's Jessie" I smiled picking it up and placing her onto my stomach.

"I can see that, why the hell is it in the bed?"

"Because she wants to sleep" I shot back sarcastically.

"No, the only person I want to share this bed with is you, not a doll" he shook his head "Give it to me" he held his hand out at me.

"No" I pouted holding tighter onto her. "She's staying"

"Cait I'm not sharing a bed with a doll, put her on the nightstand" Sighing I sat her against the alarm clock at the side on the bed while glaring at Barry. "You look cute when you pout"

"I'm not talking to you" I folded my arms over my chest like a child, I didn't care he's being mean. If I wasn't so tired then I would leave as a sign of protest but I am tired but also comfortable so revenge will have to wait.

Barry laughed climbing into bed beside me; only to begin messing with the pillows with what can only be known as trying to fluff them before placing them back at the head of the bed. Laying down he switched the light off beside the bed, turned onto his side to face me. "Good night Latte"

I hummed as a reply, turning the light off beside me before making myself comfortable again with my back to him. A little silent treatment never hurt anyone right. Reaching his arm out, Barry wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back into his chest, I might be giving him the silent treatment as my mini protest for now but that doesn't mean I don't like being close to him. I sleep better knowing he is there.

* * *

"Latte" Barry's voice said into the darkness waking me due to him lightly shaking me, peering through one eye at the bright red number on the clock beside the bed I noticed it was almost three in the morning. Why he could need now I don't know.

"Hmm" I responded when what I wanted to do is kill him for waking me. Doesn't he know never to wake me when I'm asleep because I can't be held responsible for my actions?

"Are you awake?" he asked which was enough to make me actually turn over to kill him, it's almost three in the morning what did he think I'm doing – knitting?

"I am now you idiot, what the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep"

"Sorry for waking you"

"Just go back to sleep" I told him because that's what I wanted and if he's going to keep chatting then that isn't going to happen.

Punching the pillow below my head a little, I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall back asleep as Barry's arm tightened around my waist. "Cait"

"WHAT?" shooting up into a sitting position, I hit the switch on the lamp beside the bed turning to glare at him.

"Can we swap sides?"

"What" I asked again unsure if I heard him correctly.

"I can't sleep on this side of the bed, you're on my side"

"And you couldn't have mentioned this two hours ago when we got into bed?" I sighed crawling down to the foot of the bed to allow him to move over to where I was just lay, not too long ago happily asleep. Climbing back up the bed, I lay down where he had just been. "Happy?" I asked

"Yes, thank you for swapping" he shot me a smile that I wanted to slap from his face because I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Anything else your royal highness?" I asked sarcastically wondering if he needed a bedtime story or tucking in.

"No" he shook his head turning the light off beside him. With a sigh I lay back down wriggling a little to get comfortable again. "WAIT" he shouted making me jump at the noise level.

"What now?" I asked through gritted teeth, switching the light beside me on.

"I need my pillow" he pointed to the pillow my head currently rested on.

"Are you being serious?" I asked sitting up, when he stayed at my place I didn't hear a word out of him from the second the lights went out to the sun coming up but here. He's more annoying than ever.

"I can't sleep wit-"

I hit him in the face with his pillow, snatching the one from under his head. "Go –To – Sleep – Allen or else I'll smoother you with your precious pillow" I shot at him turning the light off again.

Moving closer to him, I rested my head on his bare chest. If he's going to mess me around like this in the middle of the night then I'm cashing in on the perks of having him here – for now human pillow. Barry lifted his arm to allow me to get as close to him as possible. Reaching out to the side of the bed I grabbed my Jessie doll and lay it on his chest, with a smirk on my face. Seconds later the light came on again as I looked up at Barry who shook his head at me, lifting his free arm I expected him to grab the doll and throw it across the room but instead he just removed the hat from her head, placing it onto the night stand before turning the light out again.

"Good night Latte" he pressed his lips to the top of my head "Night Jasmine" he spoke into the darkness.

"It's Jessie" I corrected him.

"I know I'm just not her biggest fan right now"

"Good night Bartholomew" I pressed a kiss against his chest while picking the doll up. "Good night partner" I made the best country accent I could, finding his cheek in the darkness I pressed the doll against it, making a kiss sound before cuddling closer to his side.

Unable to see his reaction in the darkness, I settled down for the night but did hear the sigh that followed which made me want to laugh but I managed to keep it in. he's already a little angry I don't want to anger him anymore do I? – I do but I'm too tired to do so. The only good thing about him being a little angry with me is now he knows how I feel when this is the other way around and he's annoying the hell out of me.

* * *

 **So I managed to finish this chapter quicker than I thought so you get another before I take my little break.**

 **What did you think? This chapter was mainly for fun – my fun.**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – that is awesome, I saw it in a toy store and that is what made me create the story for Cait plus who doesn't love Jessie she is cool.

 **AReiss2145** – who doesn't like a size reference … that was put in just for you … she's fallen for him... And hard! You know more than anyone how I have to update one story every day or else I don't function. This is pretty much my life now as you know … as for Caitlin being cranky wouldn't you be if you was woken up in the middle of the night but she secretly loves Barry and she's beginning to realise it so no matter how much he annoys her, she still needs him… he is a part of her now that she would be lost without… he's her Barry Allen. Anyways I'll probably speak to you on Twitter and I'll let you in on a little secret when I speak to you!

 **Boba** – thank you, I'm happy you like it… enjoy this chapter.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – thank you so much, I try to update as often as I can but it does take longer on some days. I hope to always include a little humour into this story because it's fun to do so.

 **Guest** – there is a chapter planned with Nora and Henry it's coming up soon so watch out for it.

 **Katmerlos** – you might see more jealous Caitlin in the future maybe even jealous Barry.

 **Gokulordz** – you're most welcome. Enjoy this chapter.

 **Foreveryoung07** – new Year's party coming next chapter so that mean that midnight kiss is coming.

 **Promise10** – thank you… enjoy this chapter

 **Lina** – more of that stuff to come… maybe even in the next chapter so you'll have to wait and see.

 **Snowb4rry01** – Barry will mess up a lot, he's Barry he's got too.

 **Guest** – you might see jealous Barry in the future … never say never

 **Guest** – Dani I knew this was you the second I read the capitals but you know that because we have spoken on twitter since then … and like I said STOP SHOUTING AT ME! Joking…. Who doesn't love Sheldon Cooper?

 **Fanfan** – thank you, enjoy this chapter.

 **Bluerok28** – well I'm back now, so party haha.

 **I'm back as you can see; anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Also if you haven't already then please go and check out my new Fic _Fighting for Love_ – it would mean a lot if you did and let me know what you think... still unsure on if to continue or not. **

* * *

Stepping into Jitter's I quickly scanned the crowd to see if Barry is here or not – my bet being to because that guy would be late to his own funeral given the chance but found myself a nice surprise when my eyes found him sat towards the back corner at a table with his head down, his back facing towards me but I would recognise him in any crowd. Joining the line to get a coffee knowing I only had an hour before I had to be back at work because the sick wait for no one especially around the holidays and with New Year's Eve just around the corner people have gone into panic mode for some unknown reason – maybe it's just this town I don't know.

"Can I take your order" the woman behind the counter asked, one who I had never seen before but her voice brought me out of my little debate as to why people go crazy mad around the holidays.

"Can I get a latte with a slice of apple and a slice of cherry pie please" I ordered adding cherry pie to my order for Barry as I know it's his favourite - Proven on Christmas day when he ate almost half of the cherry pie his mom made.

The women nodded as I handed her the money and made my way down to the other end of the counter to wait for my order. Looking over my shoulder at Barry, having a better view of him now from where I stood, I found myself biting my lip as I watched him. He would check the time every now and again before pulling his phone from his pocket and tapping a couple of times at something then he'll go back to his watch – no doubt wondering where I am as normal I would go straight to him before getting a drink but I'm caffeine deprived at the moment and I need it now.

"Here's your order" another woman said sliding a tray across the counter to me.

"Thank you" I smiled collecting the tray trying my best to balance it as I made my way over to where Barry sat.

Standing behind him, I removed the cherry pie from the tray and slid it onto the table in front of him, making his head snap up to look around him. "I didn't order that" he said still looking for someone – well the person he's trying to speak to anyways.

"I know, I got it you" I stepped into view, placing the tray onto the table. "I believe I owe you a slice from over there and I know you like cherry"

"What do you mean you owe me a slice" he looked confused – a look I have come to find very cute over the time I have spent with him because he looks just like a little puppy when he does it and who doesn't like puppies?

"Our bet?" I tried to jump start his memory but just made me look more confused than he already was – if I want already falling for this idiot he then goes and pulls that face which makes me want to take him to bed. That makes me want to clamp my legs around his waist and ride him until the sun comes up.

"What bet?"

"The one you bet a slice on" I slid my arm around his waist. "We so have a thing Mr Allen" I whispered into his ear. I know the bet was by the end of the year but it happened weeks ago for me to admit we had a thing – now I'm paying my debts. "To be honest if I didn't have to go back to work then I would happily take you somewhere a little more private and get you out of these clothes" I whispered for only him to hear, placing with the collar on his dark blue shirt.

"We can still do that" his hand slid around my waist, hovering rather low on my back to the point he was almost touching my ass.

"And what do I do, call your dad and say sorry I can't come back this afternoon, I'm spending the rest of the day in bed with your son where he's going to do wicked things to me – wicked things I plan on returning?" I questioned because something tells me - Henry Allen wouldn't not like to receive that call, just as much as I wouldn't like to make it. I knew dating my boss's son would be a bad idea. Especially when that son is Barry, he's just too tempting.

"moment's gone, it's so far gone it never existed" Barry shook his head, no doubt the idea of his dad finding out such information just turning him right off just like it would anyone else.

"Hi by the way" I pressed my lips to his in a real greeting.

"Hello to you too" we pulled apart from each other.

Sliding onto the chair beside him, I handed him a folk while picking my own up and taking a large chunk out of my own pie. Falling into a comfortable silence we both continued to eat. It's gotten to the point already where we only have to sit next to each other and everything feels right with the world – when the hell that happened I don't know. The way he looks at me I know what he wants to say or that smugness that graces his face from time to time tells me exactly what he is thinking and the weird thing is I like it, I like being able to know what he's thinking about or what he's trying to say without him having to speak a word.

* * *

Calling a "goodbye" over my shoulder to Maria who sat behind the reception desk, I stepped out into the parking lot only to find Barry leaning against my car with his arms folded over his chest looking down at his feet. A smile instantly appeared on my face at the sight on him, if you would have told me three months ago that I would look at Barry Allen and I smile I would tell you that you're crazy and to seek help because something is wrong with you but now looking at him, I can't help but feel happy knowing he's mine and I'm his. Knowing he knows things about that no one else knows and he's still standing beside me.

He fills me with happiness but at the same time he still annoys the hell out of me, I still want to strangle him most of the time but I still love having him around and he knows that, I think he just annoys me on purpose now and I hope it never stops because that is what makes us, take away that fighting and we're just another soppy couple trying to make it in the world – that arguing gives us something no one else knows about. It makes us – well us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked because normally he would call or text to let me know he's here. He never just turns up for all he knows I have plans now and he's wasted his time. I don't have plans but that's not the point.

"Latte you're trying to hurt my feeling. How would you feel if I turned up at your workplace unannounced to surprise you?"

"You did just that" I waved my arms around me, showing him that this is where I worked. "You're leaning on my god damn car"

"Oh yes – anyways I wanted to ask you if you would be my date on New Year's Eve to this charity gala at the precinct?"

"And you couldn't text or I don't know called to ask me that?" I snapped as all I wanted to do was go home and curl up on the sofa. Today had been a very trying day and I just want some quiet time and when I'm with Barry it's never quiet because at times he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut half of the time.

"Has my Latte had a bad day at work?" he pouted and I know he's making fun of me. If I wasn't as tired as I felt then I would have hit him or something but I just don't have the energy right now.

"Yes I have and I want to go home. Are you coming or not?" I pushed him out of the way so I could open my car door and get in.

"Well as you asked so nicely, I would love too" he shot back sarcastically jogging around to the other side of the car and getting in.

"Don't annoy me Allen; I will happily take all my anger out on you" I pointed my finger at him unsure if I should take him back to my place and straight into my bedroom to try and work off some of the anger I am feeling towards time wasters or if I should just collapse on top of him – using him as my human pillow

"You're so pretty when you're angry" he grabbed my hand, pressing his lips against my knuckles.

"Don't even try that crap on me"

"You didn't answer my question, will you be my date?"

"If I agree will you shut up for five minutes?"

"Yes"

"Fine I'll be your date, now shut up and let me have some peace" I groaned backing out of my parking space and headed back in the direction of my apartment.

Turning on the radio, I gave Barry a look that said 'don't even think about singing' he has a great voice but I don't want to hear another word out of him until we reach my apartment. If anything I don't want to know he exists until I get there. It's times like this I wonder why I became a doctor because most of the people I see in a day are just time wasters and they annoy the hell out of me – to the point they almost have Barry beaten on that imaginary scale of annoyance.

* * *

 **I know it's nothing special but it's more of a filler chapter into the next one which will be NYE!**

 **So y'all better get ready to PARTY!**

 **What do you think to this chapter?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I hope your brother is feeling better, yes people do get sick but some are just time wasters.

 **AReiss2145** – I think Cait finally deserves a little bit of happiness don't you (looks away) yes the NY is going to go off with a bang as you know.

 **Boba** – Barry was waiting for Cait that is why he was leaning on her care, he came to surprise her and her day was bad because she had to put up with patients that weren't sick and it annoyed her.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – well here you have it.

 **Guest** – Nora and Henry are coming, very soon. Feel free to babble all you want.

 **Katmerlos** – we might see jealous Barry at some point, only time will tell.

 **Gokulordz** – yes it NYE just a day early.

 **Foreveryoung07** – as for what happens you'll have to read so see but I don't think you'll be disappointed.

 **Promise10** – thank you… enjoy this chapter.

 **Lina** – Nora and Henry are coming and it's going to be awesome. I'm even treating you all to a Cait/ Henry and Barry/Nora chapter.

 **Snowb4rry01** – I didn't mean to scare you and wouldn't you be angry after a long bad day at work?

 **MellowLimerence** – it's an idea but I'm already chapters ahead of you all so I don't think it would work just yet. To be honest I have finished writing this story.

 **Fanfan** – well get excited because it's NYE (a day early)

 **Well this will be the last update of the year so HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I'LL HOPEFULLY SEE YOU ALL IN 2016!**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it was an event like this?" I slapped Barry's arm as everyone in the room began to mingle. When he said a charity event I thought it would just be a normal party and they want you to donate to a local charity. The last thing I was expecting was a sit down meal with more courses than I could count, to be honest I lost count after five – more so gave up counting. After the meal was an auction where they auctioned off stuff people had donated to that charity and now, everyone is mingling around the room or dancing in the centre to the live band performing on a small stage at the top end of the room – not to mention getting wasted.

"What are you talking about?" Barry looked confused as he playfully rubbed his arm where I had slapped him.

"I would have worn something a little nicer" I looked down at the navy blue dress with a lace overlay I had chosen, it was nice but I could have chosen something nicer if I had of known it wasn't just a bunch of people in a room getting drunk and donating to charity while waiting until midnight to find someone to kiss, what I wasn't expecting was a five star hotel, in a grand ballroom surrounded by the people who have the thickest wallets in Central City.

"Latte, you look perfect. I'd even go as far to say you're the fairest madden in the whole room"

"How many if those have you had?" I asked pointing to the free glass of champagne in his hand.

"Three – but it's free and all you can drink" he shrugged emptying the rest of the glass into his mouth and disposing the glass onto a tray being carried by one of the waiters.

"That is a suggestion not a challenge" I reminded him, just because it's all you can drink doesn't mean you have to try and drink as much as you want. "If you drink too much I am not hauling your ass into a cab" I warned him , once because he is too heavy for me to carry so if he drinks too much he can stay wherever he falls until he sobers up.

"Already one step ahead of you" he tapped the end of my nose with his finger. "I got us a room" he dug into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket pulling out a small plastic key car.

I nodded wondering if the three he is talking about is actually three bottles and not glasses because I've seen Barry wasted and we're heading in that direction and fast but it's New Year's Eve, isn't that what this night is about, getting wasted and seeing in the new year? And if it does come to the point where he can't walk anymore, I can always pay a bellboy to push him up to the room in a bags trolley but I hope it doesn't come to that.

* * *

With midnight quickly approaching and the alcohol still flowing, the atmosphere in the room changed. No one cared about what was happening anymore they're all too busy trying to find someone to kiss at midnight something I don't have to do because I'm lucky enough to have Barry who is in a constant state of buzz. I didn't want to control his drinking but if I hadn't then he would have been gone hours back if anything I blame the champagne as it went straight to his head, swapping him onto beer was the best decision of the night so far. Standing to the side of the room, I resting my hand on Barry's chest while his hand hovered over my hip bone watching the other couples on the dancefloor, including Iris and Eddie, Henry and Nora with Linda and Cisco mixed into the crowd somewhere.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked Barry taking the drink from his hand and placing it onto a nearby table along with my own.

"I don't dance – I can't dance" he shook his head no making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"Really? - I'm sure it was YOU I danced with that night in the bar" I tapped my lips with my index finger trying to think if I was correct or not.

"That's different"

"How so, the way I see it is you place your hands onto my hips and sway from side to side" I turned so I was stood in front of him, taking his hands I placed them onto my hips. "See not that hard"

"I'm only doing this for you" he sighed taking my hand and leading me towards the dance floor.

Finding an empty spot on the dancefloor, he took me by the hips a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. I placed my hands onto his shoulders as we began to sway in time to the music being played by the band. Looking into Barry's eyes I don't think there is anywhere else I wanted to be. Sliding my right arm under his to rest on his back while my left slid down is arm to rest just above his elbow I moved in closer to him, clinging to him afraid that he could be taken away from me at any given second. Amongst the dim lights of the room and the soft music playing, I felt as if there was no one else in the room apart from Barry and me, trapped within our own little private bubble.

"Isn't this just the best night ever?" Cisco appeared beside us, popping our bubble, bringing me back into the here and now.

"Yes it is" I smiled, my eyes fixed on Barry refusing to look away.

"Cisco come on" a girl I haven't seen before stood behind him, her arm grabbing on to his trying to pull him away again.

"Gotta go – best night ever" he turned wrapping his arm around the girls shoulders and walking off into the crowed.

"I think Cisco might have fallen in love" Barry joked as we both watched the walk away.

I nodded in agreement knowing the chances of it ending in heartbreak for Cisco is likely – he's never been lucky in love and I haven't known him long but he thinks he's found the love of his life only for him to end up getting hurt but god loves a trier, with every heart break he always bounces back.

The countdown to midnight started making me look back at Barry, knowing a new year is about to start makes me want to forget the year that has passed because I know next year is going to be the best year of my life especially with Barry by my side - How can it not be when he's shown me what happiness is and made me believe in love again in the small space of time I have known him. The loud cheering in the room signalling the arrival of the New Year brought me out of my thoughts as a smile stretched across my face.

"Happy new year Cait"

Happy new year Barry" my lips found his with a passion, I don't care who is around us – all I care about is Barry.

Breaking apart Barry rested his forehead against mine, his green eyes connecting with mine "I love you" he whispered loud enough for me to hear over the music and the noise of the room. I looked at him in shock, unable to find the words I wanted to say. A large part of me surprised that this is happening. "It's too soon isn't it – oh man I've gone and missed everything up

Pressing my lips onto his again just to stop him talking knowing if he doesn't stop then he is going to ruin the moment. "Happy new year kids" a deep voice said beside us.

Pulling apart again we both looked in unison to see Henry and Nora stood beside us. "Happy New year dad" Barry shared a quick hug with his dad before moving onto his mom.

"Happy new year" I said to both of them, giving them both a quick hug I turned to look back at Barry as everything started to make sense in my head.

"Well we obviously interrupted something so we'll leave you too it" Nora grabbed her husband's arm dragging him away leaving us alone again.

"Ignore everything I said to you" Barry almost begged, to the point I was convinced he was going to get down on his knee.

"I can't do that" I shook my head knowing I can't forget what he said

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too" I smiled knowing full well what my feeling towards him are. What we have isn't a fling as I keep telling myself. I've fallen head over heels for him and he needs to know that. "How about we go and make good use of that hotel room of yours?"

"I like your thinking Dr Snow"

"Good because I've wanted to get you out of this tuxedo from the moment you picked me up" I pulled at the front of his jacket, walking backwards in the direction of the exit. Wrapping his arm around my waist, we dodged our way out of the crowded room, into the lobby to the elevator bank.

* * *

Following Barry into the room, I yelped in surprise as he backed me up against the door, his lips instantly finding mine. Sliding my hands inside his jacket I pushed it off his shoulder letting it fall to the floor, I don't care if it's a rental or if he owns it either way it's going to end up on the floor and as soon as possible. Barry's hands ran up the side of my torso as I tried to grab them to remove his cuff links, once I had removed them I dropped them onto the floor knowing we can find them in the morning before we leave.

"Your zipper is stuck" Barry mumbled against my lips. "You're going to have to turn around"

Doing as he asked I turned to face the door so he could see what he was doing, after a couple of seconds that seemed to last a lifetime the material of the dress fell away from by body. Pulling my arms out of the sleeves while I turned back to face him, I pushed the dress down to the floor, making quick work of unbuttoning Barry's shirt and pants. Pulling the shirt from his body, Barry kicked his shoes off and removed his pants his hands finding my hips moments later to pin me against the door.

"These have to go" he unclipped my bra removing it from my body, only for his hands to get busy in removing my panties. Sliding my hands into the back of his boxers, my hands squeezing his ass while pushing his hips onto mine I removed his boxers while I stepped out of my shoes, dress and panties.

Barry picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, using the door for support at the same time his lips continued there assault on my neck and chest. "You do know there is a perfectly good bed in there" I reminded him as he seems to have forgotten.

"I know, that's next, followed by the desk then the bath tub and if we have time the bed again" he smirked while sliding into me at a painfully slow pace.

My head hit the door as I moaned at the feel of him, my nails digging into his back as pleasure surged through my body. If the rest of year ahead is anything like how it's started then it's going to be a very good year indeed.

* * *

 **So there you have it, how Barry and Cait say in the New Year.**

 **What did you think?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **AND**

 **I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN 2016 – HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**I can't do replies because for some unknown reason I can't see my reviews but thank you to those of you who did review. If I could see them then you know I would have responded.**

 **While I am at it I would like to thank** **AReiss** **for giving me idea's for this chapter which ended in a complete re-write which I am not 100% happy with but if I keep messing with it then I would have never finished it.**

* * *

"Barry come on, we're already late without you dragging your ass" I groaned as the bottom of the steps leading to the Allen house, turning back around I looked to see where Barry was to see him still exiting the car.

"Calm down, my parents know I have terrible time keeping" he stood on the side walk beside the, car straightening out his sweater causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"You might be ok with being late but I'm not – it's your fault we're late to begin with" I marched back down the walkway, grabbing him by the arm. "Forget your stupid sweater" I began to drag him back toward the house.

"How is it my fault?" he protested stopping dead in his tracks again, it's as if he's doing it on purpose just to annoy me well if he is then it's working because I'm annoyed but also borderline furious with him.

"I was already in the shower when you decided to join me, there for – your fault" I dug my fleshly painted nail into his chest.

"But it was your idea to 'sleep in' this morning" he put air quotes around sleep in because we did anything but sleep to be fair. "So I had to shower, I didn't think it would lead to sex again"

"Oh please – you knew exactly what you was doing when you climbed into the shower, you started it" I defended myself, I was happy in the shower then Barry had to climb in behind me, snaking his arms around my waist as kissing my neck, he knew where it was going to end up leading to as if last night in the hotel wasn't enough or this morning he then came onto me in the shower once we got back to my apartment.

"I thought we was late so why are you standing out here arguing"

"Ugh" I growled in frustration resisting the urge to strangle him. "You're impossible – now shift you ass"

"But you love me so I'm good" he quickly pressing his lips to my cheek while jogging past me and up the steps to the front door.

"I'm beginning to rethink that" I followed behind him, "if I ever get kidnapped and need a ransom paying by a certain time or they'll kill me, please do not volunteer to deliver it" I told him knowing if it was left to him to deliver my ransom money then I'll be killed for sure.

"My mom knows we'll be late, dinner will not even be ready yet" Barry rolled his eyes at me, ignoring my comment.

Pushing the front door open, Nora Allen stood there with a disapproving look on her face, a look being shot at Barry because she obviously knows it's his fault we're late. "Dinner had been on the table for fifteen minutes Barry, so get your butt into the dining room" she slapped the back of his head as he passed her making me smirk at him. "Hello Caitlin"

"Hi" I smiled following Barry into the dining room.

Taking my seat opposite Barry at the table, I shot him a look that said 'I told you so' but as normal Barry always think she knows what is best. "I tried to keep everything as warm as I could, so dig in" Nora took her seat as Henry poured both Barry and me a glass of wine.

"I'll take it you both had a great night last night?" Nora asked looking between the two of us, my eyes connected with Barry's as the events of last night came back to mine and I would have to agree we did have a great night last night with our own little private party for two and from the look on Barry's face he was thinking the same as I was.

"It was a great night and I'm sure we raised a lot of money for the children's hospital" Barry replied but his eyes remained on me making my cheeks flush.

"I'm sure they did but I'm talking about after you left the party" she replied making me chock on the small piece of roast beef I had just put into my mouth.

"Nora" Henry looked at his wife as a way of warning to stop talking. "Leave the kids alone"

"Come on Henry we were young and in love once" she rolled her eyes.

"Mom we're not talking about this" Barry shook his head taking a large gulp of his wine as he looked at me yet again which only made me cheek turn redder.

"I was born yesterday, I know we interrupted something on the dancefloor then the next minute you've both disappeared – I hope you were safe"

"For real?" Barry shot at his mom.

Casting my eyes downward embarrassed that this is happening, so much for our secret get away I thought to myself as I joined Barry in finished my wine knowing I'm going to need it to get through this dinner.

"Honey, I love you but I'm not ready to be a grandma yet" Nora placed her hand onto Barry's arm. If I was embarrassed then I have no idea how Barry is feeling right now, I've already thought about taking the carving knife to end it all so what Barry is thinking I don't know but I also had to smile at the same time because I my dad was still with us then this is something he would do over dinner. It must just be a parent thing.

"Would anyone like a top up?" Henry asked

"Yes please" Barry and I said in unison, moving out glasses on the table for them to be filled up again. At this rate I am going to need something a lot strong her wine.

"Nora you're embarrassing them" Henry walked to the other end of the table to fill her drink, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"We're all adult here right?"

"Mom, please" Barry pleaded with her to stop talking.

"Caitlin has Barry ever told you about the time he lost his virginity?" she turned in her chair to face me, now this is a story I want to hear after all it doesn't involve me but I can't help but wonder how his mom knows this story.

"No" I shook my head look at Barry to see him just about ready to die on the spot.

"It was with Taylor who used to live next door, I was good friend with her mother until they moved away, I think she was a year older than him – I don't remember her age to be honest but he was sixteen and he said he was going round there to watch a movie so I thought nothing of it and let him go. Four hours later Barry comes running through the back door out of breath and flushed and I tried to ask him about it but he just went straight up to his bedroom. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the front door and it was Taylor's mom and she began to tell me how she had come home to find clothes scattered on the floor and Barry on top of her daughter, she then took it upon herself to chase Barry out of the house while he was still trying to put his clothes back on. She asked Taylor what she thought she was doing and if I remember correctly Taylor told her that it was both their first time and it was a mistake and she never meant for it to happen but I know that girl, Barry wasn't her first. I found the whole thing very funny, imagining coming home and the first thing you see is Barry's pale butt"

Biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing, I looked across the table at Barry to see him just about ready for the ground to swallow him up. Unable to hold it in anymore, a ripple of laugher spilled from me as I could imagine the scene in my head, if only she could see Barry's butt now then she would see the nail maker in the skin from me and if Barry was anything like he is now then this Taylor was a very lucky girl indeed.

"I can't believe this" Barry shook his head, grabbing the bottle of wine from the middle of the table and refilling his third glass, finishing half of it in one gulp. "You knew about that and never said anything to me?"

"It was a little late to say something, the deed had been done. I knew you was a smart boy and would learn from what happened" she shrugged as I continued to laugh and I thought my first time was eventful, compared to Barry's mine looks very uneventful.

"I think her word were, I walked in at the moment the gun fired and hit the target, personally I would have gone with climax" she added sipping from her wine glass as if this is normal dinner talk or as if it's the weather we are talking about.

"Mom. Stop. Talking" Barry said through gritted teeth.

"Honey there is nothing to be embarrassed about; we all have a first time"

"Dad can't you do something – please anything" Barry looked at Henry pleading as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry, I'm more afraid of your mother than you" Henry shook his head siding with his wife like any husband would to save his ass.

"I think that is dinner over, Caitlin let's go" Barry stood up, finished the rest of the wine in his glass before rounding the table and taking my hand and dragging me towards the door.

"Thank you for dinner" I called over my shoulder, trying my hardest to keep up with Barry's fast pace as we left the house, a task easier said than done in high heels. "Barry, slowdown" I called out to him as we made our way down the footpath to the car.

"Can we just get out of here please" Barry pleaded with me and I know he must be embarrassed to have his first time aired over dinner but I can't help but find it funny.

"Just one questioned" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"Which house was it?" I asked pointed to the two houses on either side of the Allen house.

"You're not funny" Barry let go of my hand and stormed off towards the car.

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm curious – if it helps I'll tell you about my first time, it wasn't as spectacular as yours but it's still a story" I unlocked the car so he could get in.

Knowing I wasn't going to get a reply for him, I shook my head and continued to the car, climbing into the driver's seat. Knowing I hardly touched my second glass of wine I'm fine to drive unlike Barry who might have drunk a bottle to himself. Placing my hand onto his knee, I turned to look at him "I'm sorry, how about we forget this happened?" I suggested even if I know personally that I will never forget this dinner for so many reasons.

"She came onto me ok" his head turned to look at me. "She was older than me, I couldn't say no. I was a hormonal sixteen year old boy who had a girl with huge boobs come onto me. I would have been crazy to have turned her down"

"Barry I really don't care, that's your history. I prefer to focus on the here, now and tomorrow"

"It was horrible, the worst experience of my life. I had no idea what I was doing and to me it was just a fumble"

"Well if last night and this morning is anything to go on then you have learn a lot because last night was nothing like what you just described" Deciding to drop the subject because I don't want to think about Barry with another girl, even if it was as terrible as he says, I want to focus on what is happening now between the two of us.

Starting the car I headed back towards Barry's apartment unsure if he wanted to be alone right now, if so then I can leave if not then I am more than happy to spend the night with him. Resting my hand on his thigh as I drove, I began to rub little circles onto this jeans with my thumb, today had been a great day for so many reasons, one being Barry's story but I will never tell him that.

* * *

 **So there you have it.**

 **I know it's a little different but what the hell.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – NORA ALLEN HAS NO CHILL.

 **AReiss2145** – I don't know what to say to you because we've already spoke about this on Twitter, no doubt we'll do the same with this chapter so I'll see you on Twitter after you've read it.

 **Boba** – thank you!

 **Jdcocoagilr** – very uncanny!

 **Guest** – she does have a stable behaviour, Barry just annoys her. What is wrong with her swearing? And as for Barry she gives just as much as he does.

 **Katmerlos** – thank you, enjoy what's to come!

 **Foreveryoung07** – MOMMA ALLEN IS THE BEST! Who doesn't love her?

 **Snowb4rry01** – who doesn't love momma Allen? She's got no chill.

* * *

 **Two months later**

Digging into my purse feeling around for my keys, just so I can find the key Barry gave me to his apartment as he doesn't want to get his lazy ass off the sofa to open the door. I will admit I am a little worried about him it's been two days and I haven't heard anything from him which is very unlike Barry because if he isn't on the phone to me, he is sending me texts failing that stupid YouTube video's he's found and think they're funny so to hear nothing from him for the past two days is worrying. Even when I call he doesn't answer the phone, I just thought he was snowed under at work and didn't have time but as it's been two days I had to investigate just to put my mind at rest.

"Yes" I mentally punched the air as I found my keys in the bottom corner of my bag. Finding the correct key on my key chain I shoved it into the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside his apartment I could hear no sound of movement making me wonder if he's even home. Dropping my purse by the door I shut the door and headed further into the apartment wondering if he isn't here then where he can be. I've already called the precinct and they said he hasn't been in for three days which only worried me more so if he isn't here do I have to start a manhunt for him? Fill in a missing person's report? I've even asked Henry if he's heard from him and he said no which just makes the disappearance of Barry Allen even more curious.

"Barry are you in here?" I asked hoping to hear a response from him but heard nothing as a way of a reply.

Stepping into the living room I looked around for any sign of him but only saw clothing thrown over the sofa and cushions scattered on the floor. Knowing he isn't going to be in the kitchen because I would hear him banging around I headed for the bedroom knowing it's my last hope of finding him because if he's in the bathroom I would hear him in there as well. Pushing the bedroom door open the room cloaked in darkness due to the curtains being drawn, the only light in the room flooding in from the hallway to make out the outline of a pile of blankets on the bed, blankets that slowly moved.

"Barry" I stepped further into the room and over to the bed.

"Cait?" a confused and rusty voice questioned, the pile of blankets shifting as he moved underneath them.

"Jeez Barry, I thought you was dead. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, switching the light on beside it so I could see my so called boyfriend who doesn't answer my calls.

"I'm dying" he looked up at him from under his mountain of blanket, his eyes puffy, his nose bright red and his voice sounding sexy as sin.

"And how are you dying?" I started to pull back the blankets so I could see him and not only his eyes and nose peeking out from a little gap on the blankets.

"I just am – now leave me alone to pass away in peace" he grumbled trying to snatch his blankets back from me.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, you have a cold – you're not dying" I told him as sternly as I could but all I wanted to do was laugh at him. I always wondered why Barry didn't follow in his dad's footsteps and become a doctor and now I know why, it's because he's convinced he is dying with a cold. All his patients would be terrified once they leave his office.

"How would you know?" he shot back finally getting his blanket back from my grip and adding it back onto the mountain already sat on top of him.

"Barry I'm a doctor, I know what a common cold looks like. I see enough of them on a typical Monday morning to know what they look like"

"I'm a doctor I know everything" he mocked only to end up coughing what could don't be described as a lung up.

"You're mean when you're sick" I lightly slapped his arm, well I think it was his arm who knows what it was due to the pile of blankets. I doubt he even felt it. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry" he shot back. I could only see his eyes but I know if I could see his whole face then he would be pouting.

"I'll go and get you something to eat, get some sleep"

Sliding my head into the blankets I felt his forehead, shocked at the fever he currently had before leaving the bedroom so he could try and get some rest. Grabbing my purse on the way out of the door, I left his building and climbed into my car to go and get him something to eat.

* * *

Arriving back at his apartment not even thirty minutes later, I headed straight into the kitchen grabbing two spoons then continued my journey to the bedroom. Placing the white take out bag onto the night stand along with the spoon, I slowly began to draw back the blankets until I could see Barry and make out his shape under his comforter. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I placed my hand onto his back and slowly shook him hoping it would wake him up but it didn't.

"Barry" I quietly spoke continuing to shake him.

"Go away" he mumbled back into his pillow, that god damn precious pillow of his.

"You need to eat something, so sit up"

"I'm not hungry"

"You still need to eat, so sit your sweet as up"

"I can't I'm dying" his eyes slowly opened allowing me to see the green I love so much.

"Well sit up and die and I'll feed you" I sighed knowing the only way to get him to eat is to feed him myself, like the baby he is acting like.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to make you sick" he grumbled his voice sounding like he had swallowed razor blades.

"I'm a doctor, I don't get sick" I smirked because I do get sick but I like to think I am now immune to the common cold and if he does get me sick then he'll just have to feed me.

"You're not going away are you?

"Nope – so do as your told and if you're a good boy I might even rub some vapour rub onto your chest" I smirked. His eyebrows shot up letting me know he is contemplating the idea just like I knew he would. At the same time I wanted to roll my eyes because even when he's sick he'll do anything if it means I have to put my hands on him.

"You're so bossy" he pouted finally pushing himself up into a sitting position, his back resting against the head board with his comforter wrapped around his waist. For someone who is making out he is cold, you would think he would be wearing a t-shirt or something but no, it's like he's trying to tease me now by being shirtless. To be honest I don't know if he's wearing anything apart from boxers under the sheets. I know he likes to sleep in only his boxers or if I'm lucky then nothing.

"Awe has my baby got a runny nose?" I asked in a baby voice, reaching out to grab the take out bag. "Do you want Chicken noodle or tomato and basil?" I asked knowing whichever he doesn't have I will.

"Chicken noodle, always chicken noodle"

Nodding I took the chicken noodle from the bag, removing the lid and grabbed a spoon. Slowly I began to feed it to him, I know he can do it on his own but he's just a big baby when he's sick, something I didn't know about until today. It does make me feel sorry for Nora having to look after him when he was sick. The guy is a pain in the ass but I'm just happy he is eating something because I don't know when the last time he did as he will not tell me.

"How about when you've finished this, we watch a movie or something" I suggested why not spend the day in bed with your sick boyfriend. It sounds like a plan to me.

"You're not leaving?" he asked swallowing what was in his mouth, a surprised looked on his face at the idea of me staying.

"I wasn't planning on, I mean if you're going to stay here and pity yourself then you're going to need someone to listen to you" I shrugged feeding him another spoonful of soup. "What would you like to watch and don't say superman – we watched that last week"

"You decided I'll probably only fall asleep"

"Sounds like a plan to me Mr Allen"

"But don't forget my vapour rub first" even when he is sick and pitying himself he still smirks.

"Finish your damn soup" I forced another mouth full into his mouth.

"How about I feed myself while you get on with the vapour rub – it's on the nightstand" rolling my eyes at him, I handed him the soup and soon and grabbed the vapour rub anything to make him shut up and eat I told myself.

Twisting the cap off, I dipped two fingers into the small pot drawing out the rub from inside. Pressing my hand to his chest I began to rub it in, making sure to cover as much of his chest as possible. "Slowly, my skin is very delicate" without even looking up I know he's smirking because he knows that he is slowly annoying me, wait make that pissing me off.

Satisfied that I had put on as much as I could, I wiped my hands onto my skirt and stood up from the bed, going over to Barry's closet I grabbed a t-shirt and changed into it knowing if I'm getting into bed and watching a movie then my skirt isn't going to be comfortable. Climbing back onto the bed, I sat beside Barry and opened my own soup, both of us eating in silence side by side.

Once both of us had finished eating, I took the empty containers into the kitchen and made us both a cup of coffee as well as pouring Barry a glass of orange juice. Taking the drinks back into the bedroom placing them onto the night stand, I turned the TV on and put in the first DVD I could find which just so happened to be the lion king. Getting back on the bed beside Barry, I sat with my back against the head board with my legs stretched out in front of me under the comforter. Pressing play on the remote Barry moved closer to me, his head resting on my lap allowing me to run my fingers through his hair, something I love doing due to how soft it as and I know he likes it when I play with his hair.

"Thank you for staying and I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone" he mumbled into my leg, his head turning slightly to look at the TV but also to move his head further into my hand so my nails can lightly glide over his scalp.

"I was worried, I didn't get a YouTube video off you for two days" I replied earning a laugh as response before we both settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

 **Sick Barry is such a big baby.**

 **We're now coming to the end of this story so expect time jumps from now on.**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I love sick Barry, he's so cute and yes it's coming to an end, very soon.

 **AReiss2145** – I told you he's such a baby! Yes time skips are starting so you know what that means! I think we spoke about everything else on twitter, so I'll see you on twitter after this where you can try and get more information out of me.

 **Boba** – probably but she thinks she is immune to them all having seen them on a daily basis. She's tough.

 **Jdcocoagilr** – exactly!

 **Guest** – yes its ending and you might see Jealous Barry you'll have to wait and see.

 **Katmerlos** – Caitlin will always take care of her bae and yes we're almost at the end, only a couple or so chapters to go.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I know, don't you just want to nurse him better yourself.

 **Promise10** – Barry will always be Barry no matter what happens.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – yes he is but he also always gets his own way.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** – yes they've moved on so much, that's the idea of the times jumps to the end of the story as it shows them both growing together and how their relationship has progressed from the start.

 **Gokulordz** – yes Barry can be cheesy at times.

 **Guest** – I do watch supergirl and ship Kara and Winn – so much. I don't know about a fic, I'm already working on about 6 different projects at the moment. I don't think I'll have time to do one.

 **Fanfan** – they're cute!

 **We're getting closer and closer to the end … time to start crying because I'm going to miss writing this!**

 **As you can tell I'm back from my little break… let's move on and get these chapters done so you all know how it ends!**

* * *

 **Four months later**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I swung the bedroom door opened being careful not to spill the coffee in my hands. A pillow was thrown in my direction as I dodged it, luckily keeping the coffee securely in its mug.

"It's my birthday, let me sleep in" Caitlin mumbled into the pillow, setting the mugs down on the night stand beside the bed, I jumped back into bed with her, Pulling her into my chest.

"I can't let you do that baby, I have a full day planned so you need to get up – I brought coffee" I pressed my lips against hers. I wasn't lying when I said I have a full day planned for the two of us. Picking her mug of coffee up, I circled it under her nose knowing that is the best way to wake her up. She can't resist coffee.

"I hate you, I want to sleep" she pushed herself up, snatching the mug from my hand and taking a sip. I sat looking at her in surprise wondering how she didn't burn her mouth, that coffee is hot.

"I love you too" I held her chin between my thumb and index finger and pressed my lips to her, "now chop chop we have a big day ahead"

"I need to go home for some clothes" she yawned stretching her arms without spilling her coffee like a pro.

"Cait, half of your clothes are in my closet, you haven't been home for almost two weeks – you're practically living here" I told her knowing if I allowed her to go home then she would just climb into her own bed and sleep. Not on my schedule she doesn't. For once I'm going to make sure we are on time – for everything planned for today.

"Ugh fine – what is this amazing day made up of?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me because she forgets I know her better than she knows herself. To the point where I know what she is thinking before she even thinks it at times.

"When we are both dressed we're going to go and have breakfast, followed by a game of miniature golf. After that my parents want to take us both out for lunch to celebrate your birthday, followed by a trip to the mall where I am going to spoil you rotten then back here to change then we're going for dinner with everyone at eight, followed by a bar to celebrate into the early hours. Then back here and if you're lucky you might even get birthday sex" I recalled the day planned and nothing is going to change that and I mean nothing. "You're getting birthday sex" I whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek. "Now get your sweet ass out of this bed"

"How about we skip Breakfast and miniature golf and bring the birthday sex to the front of the plan, start the day off right?" she wriggled her eyebrows at me.

Nothing –nothing is going to change the plan I told myself. I have to show some will power and resist her, it's going to be hard but I have to – stick to the plan Allen.

"Nice idea" I leaned into her, pressing my lips to her again. "Not happening, get your sexy ass out of this bed before I remove it myself"

"It's my birthday, don't I have a say in what we do?"

"No I have the day planned out, just call me Barry Allen best boyfriend ever"

"Not even if I do this" she placed her mug down onto the night stand and slowly lowered the sheet covering her body to reveal her bare chest to me, teasing me. Closing my eyes I groaned internally.

She's playing a wicked game knowing how hard it is for me to resist her but nothing is ruining my plan. Any other day I would have dived on her and keep her in bed all day long but not today, we have a schedule to keep and we are NOT going to be late. Not even her perfect round breasts can make that happen – not today. Waking around to the other side of the bed, I took hold of her hand and pulled her up to stand on the bed, bending over I flipped her over my shoulder and lifted her from the bed completely – trying my hardest to ignore the fact that she is completely naked on my shoulder.

"Bartholomew Allen put me down right now – is this any way to treat the birthday princess?" her lips made contact with my back, sending a shiver down my spine.

Taking deep breaths to control myself thinking of anything that is a complete turn off, anything and everything from my grandma, dead puppies and kittens, nuns and anything else that falls into that category.

"You're not a princess not to me – to me you're a queen every single day of the year" I lightly slapped her ass, smirking because I know how much she does like it when I do even if she says she doesn't.

"Well give the damn queen what she wants and take her back to bed and perform wicked things to her"

"Maybe later" I slapped her ass again, pushing the bathroom door open I turned the shower on with one hand, checking the temperature before placing her down in the shower under the water, regretting not making the water could as it might have helped her more.

"Are you going to get in with me?" she looked at me with her big brown eyes, eyes that looked bigger than normal.

"I showered while you was sleeping, now chop chop we leave for birthday breakfast in no more than forty-five minutes – if I have to take you naked then I will" with one finally smile I left the bathroom to get myself dressed so we can leave on time, if I'm ready before Caitlin then we can't be late because she hates being late for anything.

"What happens if I'm not ready in time?" I heard her ask behind me as I started pulling clothes out of my closet.

"Then we will lose our reservation" I smirked knowing that will kick her ass into action, now she knows we have a time to be there for she isn't going to miss it, even if it is only breakfast.

* * *

Holding the door open, I placed my hand onto Caitlin's back and ushered her inside, her little pouty face adorable as always as I scan the room for my parents. Having listen to her complain because she didn't win at miniature golf but there are only so many times you can miss the hole hoping she would get her ball in, I tried fixing it so she won but in the end I gave up because after missing the hole six times on purpose, hoping she would get it is ridiculous.

Spotting my parents sat towards the back of the small restaurant where we spend almost every family birthday for as long as I can remember. I laced my fingers with hers and led her over to the table. Exchanging greeting and Birthday wishes for Caitlin we all took our seats. Picking up my menu I began to scan it, even if I knew it off by heart by now trying to decide what I wanted. My whole body went tense as I felt Caitlin's hand on my knee under the table, slowly moving higher and higher. I don't know what has gotten into her today but she is trying everything to make me take her home to bed.

"What can I get you to drink?" a waitress appeared beside us, pad in hand ready to take our drinks order down.

"We'll have four mimosas" my mom ordered before we had a chance to stay anything.

"It looks like we're having that kind of lunch" My dad said as the waitress left the table.

"If a birthday isn't a reason to drink in an afternoon then I don't know what is" my mom shot back at him, looking to Caitlin and me for backup but I know better than anyone to just agree with her, saves a lot of arguing and it just makes everything more pleasant for everyone involved, so I just nodded my head in agreement. "Did you receive any nice gifts, what did Barry get you?" she quickly changed the subject, leaning further onto the table waiting for Caitlin to answer her.

"Barry hasn't given me anything, I don't expect him too" she replied honestly and I know she didn't want me to get her anything. She told me every day for the past month not to get her a gift, ever since I first brought the subject of her birthday up but I did get her something anyways, she's too polite to reject it. I was going to give it her this morning but decided to give it her tonight before we go out to dinner with the group.

"What about your mom?"

I grabbed Caitlin hand under the table for support at the idea of her mom. What sort of mother doesn't contact their own daughter on her birthday? I know if I was out of town on my birthday my mom and dad would both be on the phone before the sun rises. They would make sure I had my gift before I left or the second I got back. They would never ever, not acknowledge my birthday; my mom wouldn't be able to ignore it, it would pain her more than me for her to ignore it then me not hearing anything from her on that day. So I have idea how Caitlin is feeling right now, I know how her relationship with her mom is but when it was her mom's birthday Caitlin still sent a gift to her house, even if she isn't there she still sent it. If anything her mom makes me angry, how can she ignore the best person in the world, she's the best person I've ever met or loved.

"We don't speak" Caitlin replied knowing there is no need for the story as to why, My parents already know that her father died and how they just don't know about her evil mother.

"That's a shame, but this is a little something from Henry and me" my mom revealed a small gift bag from under the table, placing it into the middle of the table for Caitlin.

"You shouldn't have, lunch is more than enough" Caitlin let go off my hand and slowly retrieved the small gift bag. She isn't used to a family but when it comes to mine, she is a part of one. In my eyes she is my family.

"Just open it, Nora lives for these moments" my dad shook his head.

Caitlin placed the bag onto her lap and carefully opened the bag and pulled a box out from inside. Opening the small box she gasped in what I hoped was a good way. Looking at what my parents had gotten her, I saw a set of dangly diamond earrings.

"These are beautiful" she looked between my parents. "This is too much"

"It's our pleasure; I never had a daughter to spoil and Barry's never had a girlfriend long enough but now I have a chance" I rolled my eyes at my mom who has decided now is the time to fill Caitlin in on my terrible dating history, what does my mom expect when she is always trying to set me up with girls I have nothing in common with?

"Thank you" Caitlin smiled closing the box and slipping them into her purse.

The waitress arrived again with our drinks. Taking our food order I decided to have the smokes salmon which Caitlin also decided to have, mainly because my mom hadn't given her chance to look at the menu. My dad ordered the steak while my mom went for some seafood pasta dish. Picking up my mimosa to took a sip from the glass wondering why people bother drinking these, have orange juice or champagne why mix it but right now it's cold and refreshing so it will do.

* * *

When I thought it was a good idea to bring Caitlin shopping I must have been out of my mind, I have been to the mall many times with her but that was when she knew what she wanted however today she hasn't come here knowing what she wants and it's turned into the worst ides ever. I know I said I'd spoil her as it's her birthday and I do want to spoilt her because she deserves it but no one told me that while spoiling her I would also slowly kill myself.

Carrying the dozen bags I followed her into another store, still trying to find the perfect dress for tonight, I was going to buy one and give it her but I knew I would get it wrong. In the months we have spent together I know what she likes and what she doesn't, even when it comes to her clothing but I would have still messed it up somehow so I decided to bring her and let her chose it and I will buy it for her. Being the man that I am I expected one store and bam dress – not when it comes to Caitlin who apparently when buying clothes likes to go into every store, try on every dress and then she will create a list in her head of the ones she likes then we will go back and revisit them.

"Wait here" Caitlin told me, pointing to the chairs outside the dressing room which I have nicknamed 'the tired boyfriend zone' dumping the bags onto the floor I collapse into the chair where I sat hours earlier, waiting for Caitlin to re-try on the first dress she picked up when we first arrived at the mall, with men it is so much easier when buying clothes; we walk into a store pick a couple of things up and pay. We don't care if they fit or not. We will always try them home once we get home unless you bring your girlfriend who makes you try it on and passes judgement on it. "What do you think to this one, you need to picture it with the shoes?" Caitlin reappeared in front of me, giving a small spin.

"I don't like it" I shook my head, not only is too short – not something I would complain about if it's only me seeing her in it but we're going out and I don't want other men checking her out.

"You said you liked this one before" she huffed and I know that huff means we're nowhere near finished her yet.

"I did but then I realised how short it is and now I don't like it"

"So you're saying I can't pull off a short dress?"

"The complete opposite" I jumped up from my chair, placing my hands onto her hips my lips brushed hers. I don't care if we're stood in the middle of a store. "You look to good in it; I don't want other men checking you out. You're mine and only mine" I growled into her ear wrapping my arms around her waist drawing her in closer to me.

"Nice save Allen, smooth" she laughed into my ear, her nails scratching at the back of my neck.

"Now get in there and take that dress off before I take you back in there and remove it myself"

"But – what about your schedule?"

"Fuck my schedule I feel the need to mark my territory" I told her seriously, I would happily take her back into that dressing room and have my way with her, just so everyone in this store knows she is mine.

"What next, are you going to drag me back to your cave?"

"I really like the white one" I rolled my eyes at her, knowing I can't wait to get home. I'm sure I can make time for a little 'nap' with her before we have to leave for our reservation.

"I'll go and try the white one again" she sighed pressing her lips to mine, unwrapping my arms from around her waist she skipped back into the dressing room.

I watched as she walked away, I couldn't help but notice how good her ass looked in that dress and began to consider buying that little black dress just for her to wear when we're alone, for my eyes only, Locked inside my apartment as we never spend time at her place anymore. Moments later she reappeared in the white dress that I liked from earlier looking like an angel – my angel queen! Nodding my head yes, hoping we has finally decided on a dress for her because all I want to do now is take her home while the memories of her in that little black dress are still fresh in my mind. If we leave now then we can squeeze in a little 'nap' before we have to be dressed and ready to leave.

* * *

Arriving back at my apartment, I dumped the bags by the door and reached out to grab Caitlin's hand pulling her back to me. Moving my hands to grip her waist I spun us around, pressing her up against the door as my lips fell onto hers. A growl left the back of my throat as my hands travelled up the side of her torso to cup her breasts, squeezing them as hard as I could without hurting her. Letting go to pull my t-shirt over my head I dropped it onto the bags beside us and picked Catlin up and started moving towards the bedroom as my lips founds hers again.

"I thought there isn't any time for this in your schedule" Caitlin pointed out as my lips travelled to the soft skin on her neck.

"That was before I saw you in that fucking dress"

"And if I say no?"

"You're not going to do that, you've wanted this all morning"

"Touché" I heard her laugh but I knew she was never going to deny me. She's wanted to stay in bed and do this all day, which if we didn't have reservations to keep I would have happily done.

"Fuck the bedroom, it's too far" I mumbled into her neck.

Dropping onto the sofa so Caitlin was sat straddling my waist, I began to slowly unbutton the dress she decided to wear today. Wasting no time I grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the coffee table while lifting my hips so Caitlin could get my boxers and shorts off. We both wanted this; I needed this as much as she wanted it this morning. The drive home has never been more uncomfortable, it's hard to sit still with a boner between your legs and shorts do nothing to hide it, Caitlin knew all the way home about my situation and drove slowly than a snail getting here.

"we wouldn't have had this problem if you would have just given me what I wanted this morning" she smirked bending over a little so she was eye to eye with me, taking my bottom lips between her teeth she lightly sucked driving me even more insane that I was already going. Making quick work of removing her underwear, I slammed into her fast causing her to almost scream in surprise while I groaned at the release I'm finally about to get. I didn't care if my neighbours hear us, I think in the past six month they have heard more than enough for this not to bother them anymore. Caitlin started to ride me as I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could knowing it drives her wild when I do.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Caitlin asked as I helped her do the back of her new white dress up.

"Unfortunately, if it was just the two if us then I would happily cancel but everything is arranged" I sighed placing a light kiss on the small patch of skin showing above her dress, just below her hair line.

"Thank you for today, it's the best birthday I've had in a long time" turning to face me, she placed her hands onto my shoulders and pressed her lips to my cheek. "Your tie is crooked" she laughed beginning to straighten it out for me.

"The day isn't over yet" I told her as she brushed her hands down my chest over my tie.

"How do I look?" taking a step backwards, holding her arms out to the side waiting for my answer.

"Perfect like you always do but something is missing" I tapped my chin trying to think of what it could be. "Maybe this" I opened the small draw under the coffee table and pulled her gift out. "Happy birthday Cait" I smiled handing it to her.

"I told you no gifts" she slapped my arm playfully but accepted my gift like I knew she would. She isn't rude enough to decline it.

Opening the square box, I waited to see her reaction to know if she likes it or not. Her eyes looked inside the box before snapping up to look at me. "What did you do, today had been more than enough and now this?"

"You're my girlfriend, today was a treat. This is my gift to you. if you don't like it we can exchange it" I asked nervously, I've never bought jewellery for someone other than my mom and I only got her a watch that I knew she wanted whereas with this for Caitlin I went in blind and just picked what I thought she would like.

"Like it? I love it Barry. Thank you – Can you help me put it on?"

"Turn around" I smiled taking the necklace from her hands and removed the chain from the box I looked at the heart pendent hanging from the chair with a sapphire in the middle and smile. Wrapping it around her neck, I secured the clasp and helped put her hair back in place again.

"I don't deserve you – you're too good for me" she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you; you make me a better person"

"I love you"

"I love you too, now let's go – the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back home" I pressed my lips against Caitlin's, making sure I don't ruin her lipstick as she hates when I do that. Grabbing my jacket I made sure I had my wallet and keys. Taking hold of Caitlin's hand we left the apartment, slamming the door behind us as we left.

The sooner we get dinner over the sooner we can come home again and be alone. The plan was to go to a bar afterwards but that plan has changed. I just want to get Caitlin all alone to myself.

* * *

 **The end draws even closer with each chapter that passes. [Insert sad face here]**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – yes he is, I'm still trying to find my Barry Allen haha, I understand if you don't want to read it, it's just something me and Dani threw together with what we deleted from a chapter of Fight For Love. It was mainly for a group chat we're in but we decided to put it out there as well and yes this is coming to an end, not many chapters left now.

 **AReiss2145** – I know you love it, yes they're very very very happy it's nice to see them so happy after the rocky start they had! I thought you would like that part, I know you all too well. I love Nora in this story, she is so funny and never misses an opportunity to embarrass Barry a little, and Barry Allen was ON TIME for everything! There is a god! Let me know if your body is ready after this chapter.

 **Boba** – she loves him, she's being who she real is with him and it's refreshing to see after begin guarded at the start. Yes the end is drawing closer and closer and I am working on other projects at the moment.

 **Katmerlos** – we all want our own Barry Allen, who doesn't want one? He is the sweetest person ever. If anything I want the annoying version from this fic haha, Caitlin can be a little minx when she wants to be but who wouldn't want to spend the day in bed with Barry?

 **Promise10** – I think that is a good thing? Is it?

 **Gokulordz** – yes the end draws closer and closer and I'm sad. I don't want it to end but it needs to as for a sequel does anyone wants one?

 **Killie159** – thank you and yes not long left now. It will be over before we know it.

 **Fanfan** – yes it is, it's getting stronger and stronger. Not long left now!

* * *

 **Two months later**

Two sticks and two minutes to determine the rest of my life, how it got to this point I will never know. Locked in my office looking at the two sticks sat on the edge of my desk knowing my life could change all of a sudden because I moved to a new city to escape my past and fell in love with the town idiot.

Checking the timer on my phone as it feels like I have been sat here for the best part of a day when it's only really been thirty seconds. Why in moments like this does time decided to drag its ass? Two minutes turns into a life time. A knock on the door made me jump as I snapped my head to look at it as if I could see through the wood to who stood on the other side. I know I don't have a patient booked in – that's the reason I decided to do this here and not at home where Barry could find out, I could have gone back to my own apartment but it doesn't feel like home anymore, I only go back there to get stuff I need so I thought here would be the best option.

"Who is it?" I shouted as the X-ray vision I thought I had, decided to let me down.

"Latte it's me, can I come in – Maria said you're free" he asked sending my mind and heart into overdrive.

"One second" I looked for somewhere to hide the sticks knowing Barry will make a big deal out of nothing if he saw them. I'm only a week late it could be for any reason. This is just to make sure. Opening the top draw of my desk I swiped the sticks inside and slammed the draw closed, locking it knowing I'm the only person who can get in there. "Come in" I called turning the timer off and trying to act as natural as possible but how can do that when my heart is beating on overdrive?

"Hi, I thought I'd come and see if you wanted to get some lunch" Barry entered the room making a straight line for me, pressing him lips against mine.

"I've already eaten" I lied feeling my stomach rumble at the idea if food but I needed to know the result of the test before I think about eating. It's just the rest of my life sitting in that draw.

"Shame, I thought we could spend our lunch breaks together."

"You should have texted me" I smiled leaning back in my chair.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Maybe tomorrow" I suggested knowing I will have my answer by then and if it's something I need to tell him, I can break the news to him over lunch. It gives me twenty-four hours to process the news myself.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I don't know if I'll be home for Dinner. Singh is on my ass again"

"I'll stop by the precinct when I'm done here" I smiled watching as lent against my desk where the sticks had just been sat. I'm only grateful he had learnt to knock or else he would have discovered them and we would be having a completely different conversation right now.

"I'll see you later then; I better get going if I want something to eat. I have no idea what is up Singh's ass at the moment"

"Tell your girlfriend is a doctor and would be happy to remove whatever it is"

"Nice thought but I don't think he'd find it funny" Barry laughed leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"I guess it's not just me you annoy the hell out of" I laughed slapping his ass the moment he bent over to retrieve his kit from the floor beside my desk.

"You're funny but you love me – I'll see you later" With one last quick kiss, he left my office. Knowing the time has to be up by now. I gave it a couple more minutes just on the off chance Barry decides to come back for something before unlocking the draw and pulling the sticks out.

Covering the two small windows with my hands, I took a couple of deep breathes knowing my life could change immensely at the opening of my hand. If I am pregnant then I need to tell Barry and who knows how he's going to react, he's pretty much still a child himself without him having a child to raise, if the tests turn out to be positive then we're going to have a lot to talk about. One the flip side I could be worrying and getting myself worked up over nothing.

With one last deep breath I prepared myself for the worst and opened my hand, expecting to see two lines running down the screen but what I saw just made me confused. – One full line and a half one.

"There's a maybe option now?" I asked myself knowing I have done a lot of these tests in my career for other women but never has it been a maybe. I'd understand to see it on one but not them both I don't know what to make of it.

Sighing I threw the tests into the bin and decided the only way I will know for sure is to send a sample off to the lab and have it tested and wait and see what the result is then. A lab test is more accurate anyways. The only down side to doing a lab test is another doctor will have to sign the papers to have it done and the only other doctor here today is Henry. Deciding to get on with it and hoping I can convince Henry not to tell Barry about this. I headed down the hallway to his office, lifting my hand I knocked on his door.

"Come in" his voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Caitlin" he smiled as I entered the room, closing the door behind me.

Sitting down on the chair opposite him, I began to explain my situation ignoring the look of shock on his face to begin with once I started I couldn't stop talking because I suddenly had the feeling come over me that I could trust him. What I wasn't expecting was for him to sit there and listen. I thought he would have more question – for a start why I have come to him and the truth is I could have waited until tomorrow when Dr Anderson is in but I need to know as soon as possible and it's already going to take two days this way without making me wait an extra day on top of that.

"We'll run a blood test, that will tell us and we can cover it up – say it's to check if you're anaemic, you came to me feeling tired and fatigued and we decided to run it just on the off chance your iron level is low" He stood up from his chair and began to grab what he needed to take a blood sample.

"Thank you" I smiled rolling my sleeve up allowing him to take the sample. "Please don't tell Barry about this, if it turns out I am then I want to tell him. If I'm not then he never needs to know about this"

* * *

 **Two days later**

For the past two days I have been going out of my mind, watching everything I eat and drink just on the off chance I am pregnant. Barry isn't stupid and knows something is going on but I refuse to tell him, if anything when he's asked about it I've just avoided the question and changed the subject.

Finishing up with my patient, I decided to take my break and went down the hallway to Henry's office to get my results as well as to talk to him. Lifting my hand to the door about to knock, the door swing open bringing me face to face with Henry, I tried checking the computer system earlier but they haven't been put on yet so I decided not to wait any longer and to go and get the printed result from him.

"I was just bringing this to you" he smiled handing me the envelope containing my results.

"Not out here" I took it from his hand and pushed past him into his office, "But I want to talk you first before I open this" I sat down in what has become to feel like my therapy chair.

"I'm all ears hit me with it"

I began to explain to him what I wanted to tell him before discussing patients with him and finding out what he thinks is best way to treat them. Happy that he agreed on the treatment I was thinking of putting them on but that isn't the main reason I am here, that reason is currently in my hand.

"Would you like me to open it?" he asked looking between my face and the envelope in my hand.

"I think I can do it, I've done it many times before" I laughed, I'm a doctor who can't even open test results.

"But it's never been yours" he reminded me which I found myself nodding at. It is a lot easier to open test results when they belong to someone else compared to opening your own. "You know whatever it says; Nora and I will always be here to help you. She might be crazy at times but she'll be over the moon just like me"

"Thank you – well here it goes" I tore open the envelope pulling the single sheet of paper out from inside and reading the result.

"Well?" Henry asked making me look up at him.

I slid the paper onto his desk allowing him to read the result himself. "I see"

"You can't tell him anything, I need to do it myself"

"It's not my business to tell him, just break it to him gently"

"Always" I smiled leaving the result on his desk.

* * *

 **Who hates me for leaving the chapter there?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **We're even closer to the end now [sob]**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Reviewers from the last chapter – thank you to all who reviewed - replies are below!**

 **Raquel** – I'm saying nothing, you'll have to read on to find out what happens.

 **AReiss2145** – I know I am evil that is common knowledge by now. I have nothing else to say to you because I've said it all on twitter so see you back there after you've read this.

 **Boba** – I'll always reply to readers who review its only fair.

 **Katmerlos** – I can tell you nothing, just read on and everything will be answered.

 **Clashofthelegends** – Yes Henry already knows she showed him the result as for everything else you'll have to read on to find out!

 **Promise10** – it's not always playful but they might return again soon.

 **Gokulordz** – I don't know, not many people have asked for one.

 **Snowb4rry01** – well you'll find the answer out now. What does she have to tell Barry?

 **Fanfan** – I will be writing more, different themes but enjoy what is left of this one.

 **Guest** – Omg! I didn't really have anything else to say to that.

 **Killie159** – they do have some sort of relationship going on … Cait doesn't have family so maybe it's a good thing.

 **Foreveryoung07** – you'll find out now!

 **Sorry for the really short replies but I don't want to give anything away**

 **1 chapter down – 2 to go!**

* * *

A week I've sat on this news and it's driving me insane. I've had Henry ask me on a daily basis if I have told him yet and I answer with a firm no – because I don't know how to tell him. They say the best way to break news is the same way to take off a band aid. Do it fast but I can't do that to Barry, I need the perfect opportunity to tell him, he likes to come across as cool and confident but I know the real Barry and he is sensitive this kind of news isn't something I can just blurt out and hope for the best. If anything I'm scared of how he is going to react.

Turning my computer off, I collect my things and head down the hallway to Henry's off and tap on the door, hearing the familiar 'come in' I step inside closing the door behind me.

"Do you mind if I take the afternoon off?" I asked knowing I need to tell Barry now before I chicken out all together and just ignore what is going on around me. "I need to tell him – now"

"Do what you must; I can cover your patients"

"Thank you – I only have three this afternoon" I smiled having spent all morning working myself up over this. It made me realise that I need to tell him what is going on and I need to tell him now.

"Good luck" Henry gave me a sincere smile; he understands how hard this is for me.

Leaving the office I climbed into my car and headed over to the CCPD where I know Barry is because he's hasn't stopped texting me all morning asking what is going on and that he's in his lab when I'm ready to talk to him, I know he isn't stupid he knows something is wrong with me but being Barry he isn't pushing me because he knows I will go to him when I'm ready – the only problem is I don't know if I am ready for this. Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music I played every scenario out in my head. The good which made me smile, the bad which made me want to turn around and abandon my plan and the plain ugly which is a mixture of emotion.

Just as I was about to change my mind, I found myself parked outside the precinct, my heart beating at a million beats per minutes. Reminding myself that it's too late to back out now, I climbed out of the car; I grabbed my purse and headed inside. Giving a small wave to Eddie as I past him at the bottom of the stairs I made my way up them, nothing is going to distract me from doing this not even Eddie wanting to chat. If I stand around chatting then it gives me the opportunity to talk myself out of doing this.

Reaching the top of the stairs I could see him lab door open which told me he is here and this is the moment of truth, taking what felt like the smallest steps possible I slowly made my way to the door, standing in the doorway for a moment I stood and watched him, his back facing towards me looking deep in work.

"Barry?" I questioned knocking on the frame of the door.

"Cait – what are you doing here?" he asked dropping everything he was doing. Standing up from the stool he sat on her quickly crossed his lab, taking my head he pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. "I'm happy you're here, I wanted to ask you something"

"I need to talk to you" I sighed keeping close to the door on the off chance I need to make a quick exit.

"Is everything ok, should I be worried?"

"No you don't need to be worried but forget about that, what did you want to ask me?" I decided to get his thing out of the way first.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me officially. I mean you already live there but your stuff isn't – so what do you say?" he asked scratching the back of his neck; his tell that he is nervous about this.

If anything I wanted to laugh, he's right we are sort of living together. I only go back to my place to collect things I need but on the flip side I wanted to cry at the fact he is asking me this. "No" I shook my head to make my point.

"What do you mean no – we already live together. Are you breaking up with me?" panic set in, not only for me but for Barry as well as the smile fell from his face, a worried look taking its place.

"I'm leaving" the words fell from my mouth; I searched his face for any sort of reaction from him.

"I don't mean today, we can move your things after your trip" he took my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Barry you're not listening to me, I'm leaving – as if leaving town permanently. I'm moving back to Coast City" I felt tears build in my eyes as I finally spoke the words out loud. I know I've already said them out loud but telling Barry makes it reality. I am leaving and I'm leaving him. The person how has made me the happiest person in the world – I'm leaving him. It didn't feel real until this moment, the moment I spoke the two little words to him.

"No you're not; please tell me that this is a joke and you're not leaving" that joy full look that always shows on his face was gone, replaced with an emotion I don't understand – denial maybe?

"It's not a joke – I'm leaving" at that very moment I saw his heart break as if I had ripped it from his chest and tore it into a million pieces then decided to dance on it.

The pain I could see in his eyes being more than enough to make me want to change my mind but it's too late now, when I thought of every scenario in my head. The look currently on Barry's face never came to mind. I expected anger and upset but complete heartbroken and pain wasn't one of them, why for a moment I thought he would be happy I don't know, maybe I just thought he would understand.

"You have to leave – I can't talk about this now" he pointed to the door, no anger in his voice, no emotion what so ever which I didn't like.

"Barry please" I reached my hand out to him which he avoided; I shouldn't have expected anything else.

"I can't do this here, not now. We'll talk about it later when I get home" with that he turned away from me, enough to tell me that the sight of me is enough to hurt him.

I wanted him to scream and shout at me, I wanted him to tell me to stay. To show me that Central City has more to offer me than Coast City ever will. I knew this news would hurt him I just didn't know it would hurt him this much. I never prepared myself for the look on his face, the look that would make anyone think I have just taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart, the look that in turn breaks my own heart. I stood and watched as he retook his seat on the stool, his body language telling me he is both hurt and broken before doing as he asked and left his lab, giving him the time he needs to think about everything. Making my way back down the stairs I just about ran to my car and set off back to Barry's place to wait for him.

* * *

I sat in silence drumming my fingers against my thigh as I waited for Barry to come home. Glancing at the clock I wondered where he could be, his shift ended hours ago and he's still not back. I expected him back hours ago thinking he would want to talk about this but I'm wrong, he's clearly avoiding me. Over the past three hours I debated going back to my place knowing he will come to me when he is ready to talk about this but decided to stick it out and wait because I know the storm that is coming and I'm ready for it – I hope. The other reason for staying being almost everything in my apartment has been pack away ready for the move.

Going into the kitchen I poured myself a large glass of wine, know I'm going to need it if I'm to get through the storm ahead, placing the bottle back where I got it from I heard the front door open and close again. The sound of Barry's field kit being placed by the door a sign that it was him. Opening the fridge I grabbed a beer from him and went back into the living room where Barry stood. His eyes scanned my body as I entered the room and I know from his body language he's angry.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked handing him the beer, already smelling it on him.

"What has it got to do with you, you're leaving – but I you need to know, yes I went for two beers after work and walked around town for a while trying to clear my head" he took the beer from my hand, twisting the cap off and tossing the cap somewhere in the room but that isn't what is important.

"Barry"

"No I'm going to talk not you" he cut me off, drinking half of his beer. "Why are you moving back?"

"Because I got offered a job at the hospital I used to work at and I can't refuse it. The position they want me to take has never been offered to anyone my age before. You're usually well into you fifties before you get offered a promotion like this – I would be a fool to turn it down" I explained, I have been given the chance to have my own team around me, to be in charge of a whole team to be the lead consultant and for someone my age I can't turn that down. I would be crazy to do so.

"When did they offer you the job?"

"About six weeks ago" I looked down at the floor knowing it is going to make him angry that I've kept this from him for so long.

"Six weeks" he laughed beginning to pace the living room, I narrowed my eyes at him as laughter isn't something I expected from him – The complete opposite to the honest. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" Barry shouted making me jump as I never expected it; I did expect him to shout – just not this soon into the conversation. Spinning around to face me, his eyes glared into me – If looks could kill then I would be dead by now. "DID YOU STOP FOR FIVE MINUTES TO THINK ABOUT ME?"

"YES I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THIS IS SO HARD" I felt the tears begin to build again. How does he not understand that I have kept this from him for so long because telling him is the hardest thing I have ever had to do? If it was easy for me then I would have told him weeks ago but I know this would crush him and the last thing I ever want is to hurt Barry.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ME WHEN YOU MADE THE DECISION"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I THOUGHT ABOUT"

"SO WHY ARE YOU LEAVE ME, LEAVING US. I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING HERE"

"We do, I love you more than anything in this world" I grabbed him arm, stopping him from pacing. Pulling him in to me I cupped his face with my hands forcing him to look me in the eyes so he knows how sincere I am being. My heart belongs to him and I think it always will do before I got offered this job I pictured the rest of my life with him by my side.

"I just don't get it, you came here for a new beginning, a fresh start and now you're going back to what made you so unhappy."

"I know but it's the right career move for me, I might never get another chance – come with me?" I asked him, if I'm going back to a place that made me so unhappy then why can't I take my happiness with me?

"My life is here, your life is here – I have nothing to do there"

"Work in the hospital Lab or for Coast City police – you're amazing at your job Barry, they'll be happy to have you" the tears slowly began to fall down my face.

Realisation that I am going to lose him finally settling in, I can't expect him to move across the country for me. To leave his life behind to follow me, His whole life is here, parents, friend and his job. I wasn't lying when I said he's amazing at his job and any police department would have them on his team but a girl can dream right? I can dream that he will follow me, come with me and we can start a new life together in Coast City?

"Would you think about staying if I asked you too?"

"I don't think so" I shook my head, knowing if he begged me to stay I probably wouldn't.

"Then don't ask me to move away from my life, I can't do that. I love you but I belong here in Central City – just like you do"

"I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere"

"YES YOU DO, YOU BELONG HERE WITH ME – WE HAVE A LIFE HERE, TOGETHER"

"But what if this is just my safety net – what if there is more for me out there – I love you more than anything Barry but I've been running for too long"

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"No" I wiped the tears from my face. "If I don't try the new job out then I will regret it for the rest of my life"

"I already knew the answer, I know you but I don't want you to go" finished the rest of the beer in the bottle; he slammed the empty bottle down onto the table before looking back up at me. "I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP – I WANT TO FIGHT FOR YOU, I DON'T WANT WHAT WE HAVE TO BE OVER"

"I think we both know it's already over" I told him honestly, there is no way we could ever come back from this, if I stayed then I would resent Barry for making me stay and giving up on the job of a lifetime and I don't want that to happen. I love him more than anything and it hurts knowing that I have hurt him.

"When do you leave?"

"Friday" I looked down at the floor knowing that is going to make him angry all over again. The fact I've left it two days before I leave to tell him. "I start on Monday and it's going to take me the weekend to drive there"

"TWO DAYS, WHAT WAS YOUR ORIGINAL PLAN – LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME, SENT A TEXT ONCE YOU HAD LEFT?"

"I ALWAYS PLANNED ON TELLING YOU, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW"

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, ALL THE PLANS ARE IN PLACE"

"Marry me?"

* * *

 **I'm not going to sum up this chapter… I'll let you do that.**

 **ONLY 2 CHAPTER'S LEFT!**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Ok I know this is normal the part where I reply to you all individually but I think this is the best way to go without repeating myself over and over again. First off I would like to thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! Now for a group reply… I know a lot of you are very confused as to what is going on but I hope this clears everything up for you … I hope it does. If not then I don't know how to make it any clear … sorry**

 **Anyways – one chapter down only one to go now…. enjoy the penultimate chapter!**

* * *

"Marry me" the words fell from my mouth as I looked across the room to where Caitlin stood. Judging by the look on her face she never expected those words to come from my mouth so she is either going to laugh or throw something about me. I know it isn't the most romantic way to ask someone to marry you but why bother with all the romantic stuff when I can just say the two words that really matter.

"No"

"What do you mean no, you love me and I love you so why shouldn't we get married?"

"Because you don't mean it Barry, you only asked me hoping it will make me stay" she gave me her 'you know I'm right' look, moving to sit down on the edge of the sofa burying her head into her hands.

I might have only said it in a hope to make her stay but from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she is the only person for me. Some say you know your soulmate the moment you look at them and that is true when it comes to Caitlin, that very first day in Jitters when I spilt her coffee I knew she is the only one for me – why else would I have pursue her so much. I've never worked so hard in getting a girl to talk to me let alone have feeling for me – to love me. If I wasn't serious about her then why would I have gone to all that effort? I have thought about our future many times and I did see myself marrying Caitlin so why not now, why wait?

"I do mean it, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. the timing might not be perfect but so what" I shrugged in my mind I know that if she wasn't leaving then I wouldn't have asked her yet, I would have waited a little longer but I don't want her to leave, I can't lose her.

I don't see my life without Caitlin in it, beside me as wrong as we look together on paper, we work and I don't want to lose what we have, no one has ever known as like she does and I don't think anyone else ever will truly understand me. I know I can tell Caitlin anything and it's always safe with her, we have a connection I have never felt with anyone else and I'll do whatever it is to make her stay.

"I can't stay here Barry, I need to go. I need to at least try because if I don't then I will end up resenting you for making me stay and I don't want to do that. I love you and I always will, you captured my heart in a way no one else every has or will and I don't want to end up hating you because I missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime so I'm rejecting your proposal" her voice just above a whisper, loud enough for me to just hear her as her gaze remained on the floor.

"So we're over – this is how we end?" I asked feeling my anger building again; I refuse to let this be the end. We still have so much we need to do together.

"It looks like it – I'm not even going to suggest long distance because it never works" she finally looked up at me, silent tears running down her face. Every cell that made up who I am wanted to go to her, to comfort her but if she is leaving then she isn't going to have me around to comfort her when she gets upset so she might as well get used to it now. Shaking my head I walked past her to the door, she wants to be alone so she can do just that – she can sit here alone. "Where are you going?"

"Out – Stay here or go back to your own place, I don't care anymore" I pulled the door open, slamming it behind me. I needed space away from her; if I stay then I'll only say something I'll regret later.

* * *

"Barry what are you doing here?" my mom turned to look at me as I stepped into the living room, after leaving my apartment and Caitlin I didn't know where to go, I thought about going to a bar to drown my sorrows but this isn't going to help me now, it will only numb the pain for now and make everything worse than it already is once I sober up so having nowhere else to go I decided my parents were the best place to go.

"Can I say here tonight?" I asked knowing I can't go back to my place as Caitlin may still be there, knowing her she is probably sat waiting for me to come back home but I can't do it, I just can't be around her anymore.

"Of course you can honey, you never need to ask but what is going on?"

"She's leaving mom" I finally allowed the tears to fall; reality setting in. the love of my life is walking away from me. After all the time I spent to get her to be a part of my life she is walking away in no time.

"I know" my mom pulled me into a tight hug, the hug only a mother could give her son. The hug that tells you everything is going to be ok that no matter what happens next, you will always be ok because she is there to support you.

"How do you know?" I sniffled lifting my head from her shoulder, using my hand to wipe my eyes.

"Your dad told me that she got another job offer back in Coast City, a job she shouldn't refuse – he's sad to see her go" she dragged me further into the living room and onto the sofa where she took the seat beside me. My mother might meddle in my life but she will always be there for me – no matter what.

I turned to look at my dad, sat in his normal arm chair wondering why he never told me. "She told me last week, she needed to as I am her boss. She made me promise not to tell you – she wanted to tell you herself"

"She leaves in two days and I don't know what I am going to do without her, I can't see my life without her" I admitted, my life has been consumed by her, I love waking up beside her every morning and falling asleep at night with her in my arms. I like the little texts she sends me during the day when we are apart but most of all I'm going to miss making her smile.

"She really loves you and I'm not making excuses for her but she has been offered a great opportunity" my dad placed her book onto the table beside him, giving me his whole attention. I know this is a great opportunity for her and I want her to be happy. Is it too much to ask for that I can make her happy without the job? Does that make me selfish for wanting that?

"And you know what they say – if you love someone let them go, if they return to you then it was meant to be" my mom patted my leg but it didn't help. I know Caitlin loves me but is that really enough for me to let her go and hope she comes back to me; I can't sit around my whole life with just hope on my side.

"She asked me to go with her"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen I know you love her but I am not letting my only son move across the country" my mom pointed her finger in my face, a silent warning that if I go then she will come after me and drag me back to Central City by my ear.

"I told her I couldn't, my life is here as is hers" I sighed, for a spilt second I did think of throwing caution to the wind and running away with her but then reality set in, my family is here, my friends are her and my job is her, the job I am good at. I can't walk away from all that.

"I don't know if this will help but I think for a moment she did think about staying" my dad spoke up which made me knot my eyebrows together wondering what he was talking about.

"Why would she do that if she has her heart set on going and nothing can make her change her decision?" I spoke my thoughts out loud, she told me clearly that I could do nothing to make her stay so what was making her change her mind?

"I shouldn't tell you this because she asked me not to but she thought she was pregnant, we ran a test last week and it was negative" my dad sighed knowing he had just broken doctor patient confidentiality.

In all honestly I wish he never had of told me, now I know that if she was pregnant then she would have only stayed for the baby and I would have never of known she was thinking of leaving, I think that would have hurt me more knowing she was only staying with me for that reason, she stayed because of that and nothing else. If she had of stayed and I found out somehow that she planned on leaving until a baby got in the way of her plans then that would have made me angrier than I am now.

"I'm going to leave you both to it, I don't think I can help." My dad collected his book and left the living room, leaving me alone with my mom.

Once he was out of the room, my mom turned to look at me with a serious look on her face. "Now your father has gone, I can say this – You have to make that girl stay – I don't care what you have to do, you don't leave her leave town"

"I've tried mom, I even asked her to marry me and she said no" I admitted laughing to myself at how ridiculous that now sounds. To stop her from leaving I brought our life together forwards and asked her to marry me. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because Caitlin is the daughter I never had and she can't leave. Her family is here and you need to make her realise that – what does she have back on Coast City a waste of a mother who doesn't even deserve that title. If he own mother can't see how wonderful, beautiful and smart she is then she doesn't deserve her, she is needed here"

"Unless you have some brilliant plan then she is leaving – it's too late"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen it is never too late, besides if you allow her to leave I don't think you will ever get a girlfriend again – you're pretty hopeless"

"Thanks mother and here I was thinking coming here was a great idea – I thought I might get a little sympathy and helpful advice from you" I rolled my eyes wondering how my mother can go from all loving and caring to whatever mean ass crap she is pulling now. I know she doesn't want her to leave just as much as me but calling me hopeless is a little harsh – I'm already having a bad day here.

"I'm sorry but we can't let my daughter leave town"

"Mom she is my girlfriend – well was. Not your daughter"

"I love her like a daughter – you're never going to find anything better than her so you better do something boy"

"I have tried everything, I don't know else to do but if you have any suggestions then I am all ears – do you really think I want to lose the most important person in my life"

"I'm not going anywhere honey"

"Mom I mean Cait, I thought you would be supportive and helpful but you're not" I sighed wondering if coming here was the wrong decision, maybe I should have gone back home and spent what time I can with Caitlin before she leaves town forever – taking my heart and soul with her as she goes.

"I told you make her realise her family is here – you never walk away from family – anyways I'm going to bed, think about it"

"Good night" I mumbled staring at the wall.

How do I make Caitlin realise her family is here as my mom said and that she shouldn't walk away from her family. Everyone loves her and no one will want her to leave so why is she doing this? I understand it's a once in a lifetime job offer but isn't she happy here? She's already said she likes working set hours as it gives her more of a life so why is she leaving – giving up on us?

* * *

 **I hope everything is a little clearer now?**

 **Do you think Barry will make her stay?**

 **Also who doesn't love Momma Allen, Barry is there for support and advice and she makes it about her!**

 **Well 1 down and only 1 to go!**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading and …**

 **I will see you all for the final chapter I hope!**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**I know this is the part where I do replied but I know you all just want to read the final chapter so I will let you do that.**

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning, who's left a review on every chapter or just a random one here and there. To them people who have asked about this story on Twitter and you know who you are… all of you have made this story the best I've ever written … so thank you. It's still so surreal that we're at this point – I hope you like the final chapter.**

* * *

Loading a couple of final boxes into the back of my car, just small bits that the movers left behind such as a couple of books, the lamp from beside my bed and my laptop amongst other stuff, I stood beside my car and pulled my phone out for what felt the millionth time today, just hoping Barry has sent me a text or anything. I haven't spoken to him since our argument when he stormed out and never came back again that night. I sat and waited for him all night until I finally realised he wasn't coming back so I left knowing if he wanted to talk to me then he would come to me, I can't force him to speak to me but I don't want to leave things how they are between us – I know he probably hates me but I hoped he would see that this is something I have to do.

Running back up to my apartment to check I haven't forgotten anything, I left the key on the kitchen counter just as I told the landlord I would do once I left. Leaving my apartment for the final time, I closed the door behind me as realisation hit me that this is happening, I am leaving and I'm never going to see Barry again – he hates me. Only proven by the fact I haven't seen him for the best part of two days. He knows I am leaving today and a part of me thought he would show up, so we could try and go our separate ways without all this unfinished business between us. Making a mental note to myself I decided to email him once I get set up in Coast City to just see if we can at least be friends, failing that I will write to him and hopefully he will understand then why I decided to do this then hopefully he will not hate me as much as he does now.

Stepping outside my apartment block I took one last look around me, I am going to miss it here – I'm going to miss the life I made here but new adventures await me in Coast City. Making my way to my car, I opened the car door and heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Spinning around a gasp left my mouth "Barry" I said in shock feeling the tears begin to fill my eyes again. I know I wanted him to be here but now he is it's going to make getting in that car and driving away a lot harder. What doesn't help is he's wearing the red/brown sweater he knows I like.

"I thought I might have missed you – time keeping isn't my thing" He shoved his hands deep into his jeans pockets, his eyes downcast at the floor.

"I know, I didn't expect you to be here" I told him honestly having made the conclusion that as much as I wanted him to be here, he wasn't going to show and now here I am face to face with him. Face to face with the one person who could still talk me out of doing this. Who could make he stay here and continue the life I have made here.

"So you're actually leaving – apart of me was hoping it was a bad dream."

"You do understand why I have to do this?" I questioned hoping I wasn't doing this to hurt him; I'm doing this to forward my career. The last thing I wanted to do is hurt him, if I had the same opportunity here in Central City then I would have taken it but I haven't.

"For your career, I just wish you wasn't, I wish you were staying here with me – that you're moving in with me"

"That sounds perfect" I stepped closer to him, cupping his face in my hands I forced him to look at me for what felt like the first time is years, not days. His piercing greens looking into my brown ones, all the hurt I have caused him clear for me to see. "But all my life I've put others first for once I want to be selfish and put me first and I hope you can understand that. I love you so much Barry and I don't think I can love anyone else the same way that I loved you. for years I thought I could or wouldn't find love again and then you came crashing into my life – literally crashing into me, spilling my coffee and you made me believe in love, feel love and you showed me what happiness is. If I had one wish it would be to take you with me, as much of a pain in the ass you are – not to mention annoying I wish I could take you with me but I know your life is here and you can't leave it but no matter what Barry Allen I will always love you"

"I love you too Cait and you know I want you to stay – your family is here. I hate the idea of you going back there with all those bad memories and no one there for you. You might not think so but you have a family here, I think my parents might love you more than they love me at times. You have friends here but I also want you to be the best person you can be, you care about other more than yourself so you're allowed to be selfish for once. I just want you to know that if I didn't have roots here then I would be sat beside you in that car because without them roots I would follow you wherever you go" his hand came up to cup my own face, his feel against my skin unlike anything I have experience before which only made me realise how much I am going to miss him – miss us.

"I have to go, it's a long drive" I sniffed knowing the tears are going to start falling at any given moment.

"I know but I have one last question for you" Barry removed his hands from my face, following suit I removed mine from his and dug into my pockets to find my car keys.

"You asked me not to break your heart but what about mine?"

"You don't get it do you – I asked you not to break my heart but I'm breaking it myself. Leaving here is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life – walking away from you is the hardest thing I am ever going to have to do and I don't know if I will survive it, I don't know what comes next and the truth is I'm terrified because I don't have you beside me." I finally admitted to myself, the tears pouring down my face knowing that every time I feel upset, angry, hurt or happy, Bar will not be there to share it with me, for me to lean on for support or to laugh with .

"The stay here, move in with me" Barry threw his arms up into the air, his hands coming to rest on his head.

"I can't do that, I want to but I can't. This is hard enough without you asking me to stay"

"You know I don't like seeing you cry" he reached his hand out, brushing this thumb under my eyes to catch the stray tears running down my face.

"Then tell me it's ok to leave, tell me you will be ok when I'm gone because I can't do that unless I know you're ok. I can't get into that car and drive away without knowing you will be ok"

"Thank the lord we didn't miss you" Nora came running over towards me with Henry following behind me.

"I'm just about to leave" I replied my eyes fixed on Barry; I needed his permission to leave because without it this is going to be a lot harder.

"I can't believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye" Nora pulled me into a tight hug; to the point I thought she was going to break every bone in my body due to her tight grip. "I made you a sandwich for your trip" she finally released me from her death grip, snatching the brown paper bag from Henry's hands and handing it to me.

"Thank you – you didn't have to do that" I took the sandwich and placed it onto the roof of my car.

"I'm sorry Caitlin, I told her you wouldn't want a farewell party but she insisted" Henry stepped around his wife and gave me a small hug.

"Its fine, I just need to talk to Barry" I told them both, hoping they would get the hint that I needed to be alone with Barry.

"We'll wait over there until you're done" He grabbed Nora's arm and pulled her away, ignoring her protest to stay. I gave him a small smile as a thank you because he obviously realises how hard this is going to be for both of us.

"Well?" I questioned moving closer to Barry again.

"I know you want me to tell you to leave but I can't do that because I will be lying. You know I don't want you to leave but that could be me being selfish"

"Then promise me you will find someone else who will make you happy – happier than I made you" I hate the idea of him being with someone else but he don't expect him to stay single forever, the only thing I want for him is happiness and there is someone in this town who can make him happy – happier than I ever made him.

"That's not possible, you've made me the happiest person alive – every moment I have spent with you has been the best moments of my life" he took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You're an amazing guy and you'll make some very happy – just like you did for me. I will never forget my Barry Allen" I brushed my thumb over his cheek, reminding myself for one last time how soft his skin is, familiarising myself with his face one last time – his smile will always be in my mind along with his laugh.

"I only want to make you happy" Barry whispered which only led to more tears running down my face.

"One day you will remember me as the one who broke your heart and nothing else, she's out there – go and find her"

"I already know where she is, she'll be in Coast City"

"Barry you're not making this easy"

"It's not supposed to be, I'm still holding on to some hope you will stay"

"Barry I can't stay, everything is set up in Coast City. The movers will be well on their way now – I should be going"

"There really is nothing I can do to make you stay is there?"

"No I don't think there is, so allow me to leave" I begged removing my hand from his to cup his face again, my thumbs brushing against the smooth skin of his cheeks.

"I can't give you what you want, I can't tell you to leave and you know that"

"I know but a girl can hope right" I fresh burst of tears fell down my face. I didn't care if we had an audience in Henry and Nora. Nothing else around me matter apart from Barry. "I have to go"

My hands slid from his face as I looked past Barry to send a small wave in Henry and Nora's direction to let them know I was about to leave prompting them both to move closer as I moved closer to them to say my final goodbyes. Nora this time pulling a reluctant Henry behind her, once they reached where I stood beside Barry, Nora let go of her husband's arm and stepped closer to me.

"Keep in touch, call, text, email whatever – just keep in touch ok" she pulled me into another death hug. "Just because that deadbeat mom of yours doesn't care doesn't mean I don't – that we don't" she added.

"I promise, thank you for everything" I hugged her back knowing I am going to miss her; she was like the mom I wish I had. Her heart is always in the right place even if she doesn't always show it. She can be very inappropriate at times and when I say very I mean very-very inappropriate but that is only because her love is so strong she doesn't know how to express it. Unlike my mother who to her I am dead, I have been since the day my father died. Nora Allen is the perfect reason as to why Barry can't leave because it would mean leaving her love behind and I could never expect him to do that – even if I did ask him.

Releasing me from her hold, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, following in her son's action of wiping the tears from my face – just like a mother would do.

"You'll always have a job here if you ever want to come back" Henry said as he gave me a light hug. Not a hug a former boss would give to an employee that is leaving.

"Thank you for the greatest opportunity of my life and for introducing me to things I never thought imaginable" I told him, turning my head to the right to look at Barry, hoping Henry would get the point that the thing I never thought imaginable was his son.

"I mean it; if you ever want to come back then you always have a job with me"

"Look after him for me" I pulled out of the hug, putting the best smile I could on my face. I know if anyone will look after Barry and make sure he is ok then it will be Henry.

"Good luck"

With one final look at Barry, I took a deep breath and walked back to my car and opened the door. "Cait" Barry said causing me to spin around to face him again – for a spilt second I thought he was going to tell me he was coming with me but judging from the look on his face he wasn't going to say that.

"I'm going to miss you" I cried walking back over to where he stood.

Taking my hand he placed something into the middle of my palm, closing my fingers around it so I couldn't see what it was. "If you ever want to come back then" he nodded to my hand. I slowly opened my hand to see a key sat in the middle of my hand. "My door is always open to you"

"Go and find your new happiness Barry Allen" I tried giving him the key back because the idea of him sat waiting for me is horrible. I want him to be happy, if I can only have one thing in life than it's for Barry to be happy.

"Keep it, it's yours. Just remember my door will always be open to you"

"If you ever need anything then I'm only a phone call away" I told him, I might my leaving but my feeling for him will always remain. I don't think you can ever forget a love like what we had.

"Same goes for you, go have the best adventure you can and show them how amazing you real are"

Pushing up onto my tip toes I pressed my lips against his cheek. "Goodbye Barry" I spoke between my tears. Now I know this moment is here I can't help but feel I am making the biggest mistake of my life but it's too late to back out now. Everything is set up in Coast City and I don't want to let anyone down. If I was to stay then I will always wonder what if.

Turning around I headed for my car again, hoping I can get in it this time and drive away before I regret this decision any more. "Latte" Barry spoke up again as I went to slide into my seat. Turning my head to look at him, I took a deep breath reminding myself to be strong. "I love you" he mouthed which caused another wave of tears to build in my eyes at the sound of that stupid nickname, knowing I'm never going to hear it again – possibly never ever again.

"I love you too" I mouthed back, grabbing the sandwich off the roof of the car before sliding into my car and closing the door.

Looking in my rear view mirror I saw the three of them stood there, making me realise for the first time that I do have a family here in Central City that I am giving up. Without giving myself time to change my mind I started the car and started to drive away, looking back once to see Nora and Henry stood waving at me while Barry stood between them his expression mirroring my own of heart break. I asked him to not break my heart and he did, he promised me and he kept his promise. I'm the one to break his and my own at the same time and I don't know if I am strong enough to survive this.

My phone vibrated as I made it a couple of blocks from my old apartment block, looking at the screen I saw Barry's name written across the screen making me pull over to the side of the street to read what he had sent me. Unlocking my phone I read the text he sent me.

 _ **I'll love you forever xxxx**_

The tears I had managed to hold it up to now finally broke the barrier as they fell silently down my face. I quickly typed a reply and hit send.

 _ **And always xxxx**_

* * *

 **So she left and I'm crying writing this. Hell I started crying after the first line but I'm just an emotional wreck.**

 **I really hope you have all enjoyed this story… news ones are in the works.**

 **Check out my twitter as I will be announcing what my next fic will be very soon! That's if you care about what it is…**

 **Thank you all once again for the reviews and everything else that is to do with this story.**

 **And I hope you all continue to enjoy whatever I write in the future.**


	30. SEQUEL

It's finally here, Take Me Home is now available ... find out what happens next for Barry and Caitlin.

Check it out and let me know what you think


End file.
